


Kinktober 2017-2018: Final Fantasy XV Edition

by SweetSass228



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Cock Rings, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Flexibility, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Machines, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Massage, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Work, Size Difference, Size Queen Ignis, Size Queen Noctis, Size Queen Prompto, Sleepy Sex, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSass228/pseuds/SweetSass228
Summary: The boys explore themselves, their kinks, and their relationships in this version of Kinktober.So, I thought that I would be able to do Kinktober IN October but welp, the bitch lied. I'm not giving up on it but my new goal is to finish this as fast as possible with the best quality possible.I'm gonna try to update this as frequently as possible but knowing me it's probably gonna take a bit but just stick with me I know what I'm doing trust me pleaseGet ready for 31 days of nonstop boy-lovin' with our four favorite pretty boys :D





	1. Day 1: Sleepy Sex (Noctis/Prompto)

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis and Prompto enjoy a peaceful morning in Noctis' apartment

"Noct. Hey. Noct."

 

Something tried to shake the prince out of his slumber but Noctis stubbornly refused to acknowledge the voice with hands.

 

"Nooooooct." 

 

A warm huff of air hit his ear and Noctis shivered unconsciously. Soft, heated hands wrapped around his middle and pulled him closer to the warmth he craved. It was true that Noctis could seemingly sleep through anything, including the times when his boyfriend would get particularly handsy in the morning. 

Sleep was something Noctis couldn't live without and Prompto was another one of those things, but having to choose between one or the other was too hard on Noct's still-asleep mind.

Those hands that had pulled him closer now trailed down his bare thighs, lightly brushing against the black boxers the prince had slept in. Prom had the hands of a gunslinger, all callouses and sometimes burn marks from discharged bullets, but Noctis wondered how they could feel so soft on his skin.

 

Reluctantly opening his eyes, Noctis could see it was almost nine in the morning and there was bright sunlight shining through the windows behind them. Prompto had spent the night at Noct's apartment after some intense late night gaming. They had taken turns passing the controller back and forth, one leveling up their shared character and exploring the world while the other read an online guide to figure out how to solve a particularly hard quest. By the time they finally fell into bed, it was around three AM and Noctis couldn't even remember walking into the bedroom but he'd ended up there somehow. The fingers riding up his shirt and tickling his belly brought him out of his thoughts and Noctis briefly wondered how Prompto could possibly be this frisky after only six hours of sleep. 

 

The prince groaned and rolled onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the light. Prompto's arms wrapped tight around Noct's abdomen and fluffy hair brushed against his neck. It was so hard to stay awake; the only thing keeping him awake now was the way Prompto's nails were lightly digging into his hips, just enough to make him aware of it. A hand pulled his arm away from his face and Noctis forced his eyes open, despite his body demanding he roll over and go back to sleep. 

Prompto smiled at him from where he was cuddled up against him and Noctis couldn't help but return the smile. He brought his hand down to run his fingers through those blond locks of messy hair. His boyfriend pushed himself up with his forearms and lazily rolled onto the prince, leaning down to kiss him gently. Prompto was quite possibly the embodiment of the word 'gentle', from the way his lips trailed all the way down to his neck to the way his fingers traced Noctis' ribs through the faded shirt he'd worn to bed. Noctis had continuously reminded Prompto that he was not fragile glass and could handle something a little rougher (sparring with Gladio for years had drilled that into him, figuratively and literally) but a part of him loved the way Prompto could easily take him apart with the simplest of touches.

 

Fingers dug under his shirt and Noctis tensed as those fingers ran over his sensitive ribs, his back arching out of instinct. Prompto leaned forward to trail soft kisses along his exposed collarbone and Noctis let out a sleepy groan. His mind was still half-asleep but his body felt entirely ready for whatever Prompto had in store for him. This had become a common occurrence ever since him and Prompto had become a 'thing', whatever it was. They had yet to put a label to it yet but it involved heavy cuddling, napping, and occasionally someone would be inside of someone and that was that. Prompto had been surprised to find out that Noctis had 'something' with Ignis as well, and eventually finding out that Gladio was involved at the same time. Noct thought that it had been pretty obvious but apparently it hadn't been clear enough.

 

Teeth sunk into his hip and Noct threw his head back as Prompto's fingers dug into his sensitive sides and he groaned in anticipation. He wiggled his hips, hinting at what he wanted while trying to focus on the way Prompto's soft lips kept touching him. He tried moving his hand down to run his fingers through that blonde mess of hair when the heat surrounding him started to fade and the bedsheets rustled as Prompto sat up and leaned halfway off the bed to pull open the drawer in the nightstand. While Prompto rummaged through the mess in the drawer, Noct lazily pulled his body up and away from the mattress and wrapped his arms around his torso, burying his head into the other's neck and making a tired, humming sound. He could feel the lean muscles under the shirt Prom had worn to bed and slowly let the tips of his fingers trace the bones he could feel through the skin. They had never brought it up, it was one of the topics they had never talked about and most likely never will, but Noctis had seen the stretch marks on his body even if Prompto tried to hide in the cover of darkness and hope that both would be too overwhelmed to notice anything else. Noct wouldn't talk unless Prompto was comfortable enough to discuss it but he wanted to let him know, in his own 'Noctis' way, that he was _there_ and he'll always be _there_ like Prompto was for him.

 

Fingers trailing down his back and grabbing his hips brought him out of his train of thought and suddenly his boxers were slowly being pulled down. Goosebumps ran down his legs and the hair on the back of his neck stood up when Prom nudged him to roll over but he obliged happily, albeit lazily. He pulled a pillow towards him so he could put his arms underneath it and rest his head on the soft, silk cover. He felt so relaxed, felt as if nothing in the world mattered except him and this soft, soft bed.

 

He was fighting the urge to go back to sleep when his boxers were suddenly yanked down to the bottom of his thighs and two cold, lubricated fingers started tracing his hole. He jumped at the ice cold sensation on his hot body and shivered, glancing back at Prompto to see him smiling amusingly. The prince opened his mouth to scold him for not warning him when one of those fingers pushed in and his eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. Already relaxed, the finger inside him moved swiftly and smoothly against him for a minute before being joined by another. His nails dug into the blanket nearby and Noctis moaned into his pillow. Lips pressed against the back of his neck while those fingers continued to stretch him and move as if they were looking for something. 

The tips of his fingers brushed against something inside Noctis that made him shudder and turn his head to muffle his loud groan into his pillow. He felt the smile on those lips on his neck and the prince whined anxiously.

 

"Prom... Prompto... Please..." His voice sounded gravelly in the early morning but he hoped it got the message across clear. The heat of a body on his back lifted and there was the sound of clothes being pulled off but those fingers inside him never stopped moving. He felt the urge to reach down to just finish the job himself, just grip himself tight and be finished in just a few strokes but the anticipation of what was about to come won out.

The fingers pulled out of him and Noct opened his mouth to protest when something bigger replaced them at his hole and his body tensed, like it always did once it got to this part. He knew it would feel amazing but his body reacted the same each time it happened. Prompto's fingers ran up and down his back, tracing over the scar that was hidden by his shirt, and Noctis sucked in a deep breath as Prompto _finally_ pushed into him.

It was cold but burning hot, the sting of the stretch overwhelming him. His body trembled as Prom slowly inched his way further inside, but those fingers never stopped tracing his scars. Prompto stopped moving once he was up to the hilt and listened to Noct's stuttered breathing, biting down on his lower lip to concentrate and focus on not moving until Noctis was ready. The mass of black, fluffy hair bobbed a little as Noct nodded for him and Prompto gently grabbed onto the prince's hips and slowly began thrusting in and out. Noctis moaned and huffed quietly under him, face nearly completely buried in his pillow. As much as he enjoyed the frantic touches and hot lips travelling down his body with those hips pistoning and smacking against his thighs hard enough to bruise, this was almost as good. 

 

Prompto was normally very vocal in bed but only soft moans and some harsh breaths came from him. Noctis always looked amazing, whether he was on his back with his legs spread or loomed over him with those deep blue eyes. Hearing him, the prince of Lucis, fall apart just from Prompto, who was nothing more than someone who had waltzed into Noct's life and rooted himself to the prince, was more than euphoric.

 

Prompto pulled out until only the head was still inside Noctis and then surged forward with a deep moan rising in his throat. He thrusted directly into the bundle of nerves inside the prince and Noctis' head shot up with a startled, loud moan ripped from his chest. His body shuddered violently and his fingers dug into the silk sheets as he writhed in pleasure. His moans were a warning of his impending climax, but he needed that extra push to finally reach that peak.

 

"P-Prom... Prom, please... Please... Oh, fuck..." Noctis babbled endlessly into his mattress as Prompto moved faster, seeking his own release whilst pushing Noctis even further to his end.

 

One more hard thrust into him and Noctis was coming so hard he felt his entire body lock up and his thighs quivered from the intensity. His eyes squeezed shut as the prince rode out his orgasm and eventually felt the hot warmth inside him as Prompto soon followed him in a euphoric haze. A sweaty hand was placed on his lower back and he could feel Prompto shaking from where they were still connected.

 

By the time Prompto had pulled out and was cleaning them both up, the prince had fallen back into a deep slumber.


	2. Day 2: Dirty Talk (Prompto/Gladio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto thinks of something new to spice up his sex life with Gladio.

"You wanna try something new?"

 

Gladio immediately knew that he was in deep the moment he gave Prompto his full attention after he said this. The blond sharpshooter held a smug grin on his face with hands on his hips, staring Gladio down as the Shield laid down on the hotel bed, forgotten book in one hand.

 

"Alright, shoot." Gladio shrugged and Prompto was suddenly crawling into his lap, snatching the book from his hands and holding it above the both of them. That little smile never left his face.

 

He leaned down and Gladio felt his breath on his ear as he spoke. "I can only imagine how dirty that mouth can get while you're all the way inside me, pinning me down while you nail me into the mattress and I'm screaming your name."

 

Wow. Okay.

 

"Seems like you're the professional in dirty talking here." Gladio chuckled, as if the small tent already in his sweatpants wasn't enough evidence. "But... that's a damn good thought. It could be fun."

 

Bigger hands come to cradle Prompto's thin waist and the blonde placed the book on the nightstand when he leaned in to kiss Gladio. Fingers slowly go through Gladio's hair as they kiss and Gladio can already feel how hard the other is when he's pressed up against him. Gladio moves his kisses down the sharpshooter's neck and savors the moan he hears when he sinks his teeth into his shoulder and makes sure to leave a big mark that he'll no doubt see in the mirror first thing tomorrow morning.

Prom is about to untangle himself from Gladio to take his shirt off when the Shield grabs his wrists and pulls them forward, stopping him in his tracks.

 

"I'm in charge tonight, pretty boy. You're going to listen to my every word, obey every command." He slowly raises Prompto's knuckles to his mouth and presses feather light kisses to them. "And I don't tolerate disobedience of any kind. Are we clear?"

 

Too flustered to trust his voice, Prompto only nods eagerly and yelps when Gladio pinches his hip, hard. 

 

"Say it. Are. We. Clear?" The commanding tone in his voice makes Prompto shiver and he swallows before opening his mouth.

 

"Yes. Yes, sir."

 

"Good boy. Now strip."

 

Gladio finally releases his iron grip on both his wrists and his hips and Prompto stands on slightly unsteady legs. He'd been nervous on how to approach Gladio with his suggestion and had initially been ecstatic when it seemed like Gladio agreed whole-heartedly. It wasn't until he was in Gladio's careful hold that he realized what behemoth he had just released into their bedroom. 

Carefully, Prompto slipped off his black tanktop and pulled down his chocobo printed sleep pants, tossing them in the general direction of where his bag was. He slipped his thumbs into his boxers and was about to shed them off as well before he thought about asking Gladio if he was supposed to go this far. Looking back up, he felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked into glazed over amber-colored eyes watching him closely. Gladio nodded his approval once he realized Prompto was looking for it and the blonde pulled down his underwear and threw it to join the rest of his clothing. 

 

"Good, so you _can_ follow instructions. Come here." Prompto was back on the bed instantly and was about to climb into Gladio's lap again when a large hand pushed onto his small chest. "Wait."

Prompto sat patiently, and achingly hard, watching Gladio stand and walk over to his bag sitting on the loveseat near the balcony. He searched through his bag for what felt like an eternity until he found the bottle of lube he was looking for and Prompto heard a disgruntled noise.

 

"Almost empty. Well, leave it to Ignis for wanting the prince to himself. You'd think he'd buy his own lube instead of stealing mine, but... I'll pay him back." The way Gladio's voice lowered at the end of his statement made Prompto squirm in anticipation but he didn't say a word. He just waited until Gladio walked back over and set the lube down on the nightstand before turning his attention back to Prompto.

 

"Well, you're being good tonight. Usually you're all over me by now." Thick fingers came up to tangle themselves into blond locks and Prompto leaned into it. "So needy. And I thought the prince couldn't get enough. Well, at least I don't have to worry about you trying to pull rank on me. Now," Gladio's fingers disappeared from his hair and Prompto lamented the loss until he saw those fingers pulling down Gladio's sweatpants to expose his hard cock to the open air. "Get to work, like the good boy you are."

 

Prompto swallowed and moved to get into a comfortable position, which was rather hard with his knees firmly digging into the mattress and Gladio standing next to him but he couldn't deny Gladio what he wanted. If he did... He'll test that theory another night. He couldn't get the right angle without putting his hands on Gladio's hips but he was at least grateful that Gladio was allowing that. Sticking his tongue out, he lightly brought it to the tip and moved downwards, tasting as much as he could. A soft groan came from the Shield and Prompto went back to giving attention to the head, swirling his tongue around Gladio's most sensitive spots. Those fingers went back to his hair and started pushing him further down the length and Prompto allowed his throat to relax when Gladio started to thrust. He always started out light, no matter who it was giving him head, but Prompto still prepared himself for the eventual speed up.

 

Blunt nails started digging into Gladio's hips as he continued like that, hips refusing to stop moving for even a second. Rough groans and choked gasps came from the taller man and those fingers tightened painfully into his hair when Prompto swallowed around him. Gladio always mentioned how Prompto gave the best blowjobs and Prompto would object if he didn't get similar reactions from Ignis and, particularly, Noctis. He could feel Gladio's thighs start to shake after another minute or so, a telltale sign that the Shield was getting close to orgasm. The blonde was preparing himself to swallow when those fingers pulled again and Prompto was yanked off unexpectedly. Gladio panted and grinned down at him, wiping spit away from the corner of Prompto's mouth with his thumb.

 

"There's my good boy. As much as I love seeing you swallow my cock, I'd rather see you stuffed full of it. On your hands and knees." A sharp nudge in his ribs almost pushed Prompto over and he quickly complied to the request, crawling into position on the bed while Gladio shoved his sweatpants all the way down his legs and grabbed the bottle of lube still on the nightstand.

 

"Look at the headboard. Hips up." A rough hand smacked his ass and Prompto jumped, raised his hips immediately. 

He heard the sound of the cap opening on the bottle and Gladio squeezing as much as he could from it. A thunk from across the room, probably Gladio throwing the now empty lube bottle, and a hand trailed down his back, all the way to his ass. He whined anxiously and turned his head to look behind him, remembering too late what Gladio told him.

 

Gladio's face twisted into annoyance and the hand that was making it's way into his inner thigh dug into his hair and pushed his face down into the mattress. "I thought I told you to look at the headboard. Don't you dare disobey me. Spread your legs. Farther." A hand slapped his thigh and Prompto did as he was told, moving his head so he could stare directly at the headboard again. Something cold and wet ran over his hole before it was pushed inside him and his whole body quivered at the rush of pleasure and the sting of the stretch. It didn't matter how many times Gladio took him, it always gave him a rush of adrenaline and excitement at knowing that it was Gladio preparing to fuck him.

Another finger joined the first and Prompto bit into his lip to try and take it all in. He wanted to just pull Gladio into bed, climb into his lap and sink down onto that cock; but he had to wait and listen like a good boy. 

Those fingers scissored and stretched him open and Prompto felt like he was dying. He knew that if he reached down to try and touch himself Gladio would probably punish him, but he was half tempted to just do it and see what happened. He was so desperate for any kind of relief, anything, anything at all. He opened his mouth to just beg Gladio to hurry the hell up and fuck him already when those fingers brushed against his prostate and a choked moan came out instead.

Gladio's deep laugh brought him out of his pleasure-induced haze and those fingers were suddenly pulling out of him. Prompto whined and pushed his hips back in an attempt to get those fingers back inside him but cried out when Gladio slapped his thigh and dug his fingers into his hips.

 

"Be a good boy, Prom. You've been good so far. Do you think you've earned my cock?" Prompto nodded eagerly at the question and his head was yanked backwards when Gladio pulled his hair again. "Say it. What do you want?"

 

"Want... Want your cock. Please, please, Gladio, please. Need it. Need you inside me. Please."

 

"There's my good boy."

 

The grip on his hair relaxed and Prompto swallowed down another moan as he felt the head of Gladio's dick against his hole. His breathing stuttered and stopped altogether when Gladio finally, _finally_ pushed into him, and his vision went white with pure pleasure. His shuddered as Gladio inched his way inside and tried to keep himself relaxed, one half of his brain trying to stay focused while the other half tried to get him to breathe.

 

"Fuck, Prom. Always so tight for me. I wonder if you're this tight for Iggy. Maybe even Noctis, too." Gladio chuckled at the strained noise coming from the younger boy and slowly started moving his hips. "You said you would scream my name as I nailed you into the mattress. So start screaming."

 

A hard thrust actually did make him scream and Prompto briefly wondered if Ignis and Noctis could hear them from the other room. 

 

Gladio dug his fingers into Prompto's hips as he fucked him, listening closely and taking in every little gasp and moan he could wring out of the blonde. One of his hands smacked Prompto's ass when he saw the gunman bite down on one of the pillow cases so he could muffle himself.

 

"Don't you dare. I want to hear you say my name, I want Noct and Iggy to hear it and know everything I'm doing to you. Tell me how good it is. Say it!" Another harsh slap to his ass and Prompto cried out in intense pleasure.

 

"Gladio... s-so good... ca-can't take it... Oh fuck yes, more..." Prompto babbled endlessly as Gladio's hips thrusted nonstop, only stopping to suck in air and moan loud enough that Gladio was sure that their neighbors could hear him, if they couldn't already hear the headboard smacking against the wall.

 

"Gl-Gladio, fuck... Fuck me, fuck me... Harde-AH!" Prom's head threw back and his body seized up once Gladio directly struck his prostate. He tightened up around Gladio and the Shield groaned deep as he grew closer to orgasm.

 

"Good boy, Prompto. So good for me. You love getting fucked, don't you? Love the way I can absolutely wreck you, huh? Answer me!" Gladio accentuated his command with a hard thrust and Prompto screamed again.

 

"Yes! Yes, I love it! So much! Please, Gladio!" 

 

Satisfied with the response he got, Gladio leaned forward and placed his hand firmly in the center of Prompto's back, thrusting hard and fast as he got closer and closer to the edge; he was so so close, just a little more...

 

Prompto's babbling and moaning got louder and louder until he finally screamed Gladio's name and his entire body tensed and then shuddered violently. Something hot and wet splashed against his stomach and Prompto would have gone completely limp if Gladio hadn't been holding him up. It only took a few more thrusts until the Shield was spending himself inside the sharpshooter with a rough groan and fingers digging into Prompto's soft flesh.

 

Seconds went by and both took the time to suck in as much oxygen as possible, their bodies tired and Prompto a little overstimulated. Gladio slowly pulled out with a soft wince and went to grab a wet cloth to help them both clean up. 

When he came back, he lifted Prompto's seemingly weightless body into his lap and cleaned him up as best as he could, smiling a little smugly as he wiped some drool from Prompto's mouth. He was still awake but his eyes were starting to flutter close when Gladio set him back down on the bed and left again. A water bottle was shoved into his face and Prompto reluctantly took it and drank until it seemed that Gladio was satisfied. The Shield placed it on the nearby nightstand for Prompto to grab should he need it and then climbed into bed with him, smiling when Prompto lazily rolled over to curl up against him.

"You were right, that was _so_ much fun." Gladio chuckled at Prompto's sleepy mumbling and ran his fingers through the mess that was now Prompto's hair.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing it up."


	3. Day 3: Strength Kink (Noctis/Gladio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has a secret kink and Gladio is absolute perfect eye-candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not expect it to be this long  
> i might have a problem

Realistically, Noctis knew that there was no possible way for Prompto to come out victorious but that didn't stop him from daring his best friend to challenge his Shield to an arm wrestling contest.

 

It was all part of his clever plan to gawk over Gladio's pure strength, those muscles that could lift a greatsword like it was a treebranch. Noctis was _weak_ when it came to those strong arms, those huge pecs, and a six pack that could make Titan jealous. There had been times back in Insomnia when Noctis left after a training session just to sneak back inside to watch Gladio do his after-training exercises. Just thinking about it made his whole body tremble with want and his cheeks flush red at the thought of Gladio picking him up with one of those arms and pinning him to the wall while he fucked him hard enough that he couldn't walk for a week.

That's why he made sure he had a front row seat to the show when Prompto waltzed right up to Gladio and issued his challenge, completely unaware of the Princes' ulterior motive.

 

Gladio himself just looked unimpressed and flat out refused to do it, continued to refuse when Prompto insisted. Claiming that it was childish without directly telling Prompto that he had no chance of winning, not in a million years.

 

It wasn't until Noctis started making chickatrice noises at the corner of the camp did Gladio finally cave. 

 

They borrowed the small table Ignis often used for cutting up vegetables and set up the folding chairs on either side. Specs was out collecting some herbs he knew grew around here but he had his phone with him in case he ran into trouble, which was the usual protocol for someone leaving camp during sundown or nightfall.

Noctis would be the ref, which allowed him to get right up close and personal. Prompto and Gladio both set their elbows on the table and clapped their hands together while Noctis went over the rules.

 

Elbows remain on the table. Players are only allowed to use the hand chosen, other hand goes under the table to prevent interference. No foul play and no cheating.

 

Noctis took his seat at the head of the table and leaned back, briefly enjoying having two pairs of eyes centered directly on him while they waited for the signal to start.

 

"Ready... Steady... Go!"

 

In a split second, Gladio's bicep tensed and Prompto's hand slammed into the table without remorse. The gunslinger yelped and rubbed his knuckles when Gladio finally let go, trying to shake the pain out of his wrist.

 

Gladio smiled smugly and made to get up and Prompto stopped him. "Best two out of three!"

 

The Shield raised an eyebrow at the blonde and then to the prince, who gestured for Gladio to sit back down. While Prompto cracked his knuckles and prepared himself ("I-I just wasn't ready, forgot to stretch!") Noctis quickly pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Gladio.

 

' _Take it easy on him this time, let him think he'll win_ ' 

 

Gladio looked at his phone from under the table and grinned briefly at Noctis before texting back.

 

' _and then what?_ '

 

Noctis fingered the edge of his phone for a moment, glancing between Prompto and Gladio before replying.

 

' _Destroy him. Got 75 gil riding on this._ ' 

 

Noctis slid his phone back into his pocket when Gladio got his text. The Shield smiled mischieviously and pocketed his own phone when Prompto finally sat back down and they got into the usual position. Without needing to go over the rules, all Noctis did was give the countdown and they were off again.

 

Prompto immediately stiffened as he fought against Gladio, who looked fairly relaxed. Noctis could admire Prompto's muscle this way as well; there was something different compared to Gladio's muscle but Noct figured that it was because Prompto worked hard to get his figure while for Gladio it seemed like it was in his DNA to be so fit.

 

As much as he would have liked to watch Prompto flex all night, this whole ploy was to see Gladio in action while he sat back to relax. Gladio was playing with his left hand this time, which allowed Noct to see the tanned muscle under the dim lighting of the cooking station. Gods, what he wouldn't give to have those arms pinning him down while his Shield had his way with him. Holding him down like he weighed nothing and just take him, fuck him until he forgot how to breathe. Oh, fuck, he wanted that so bad.

 

Noct bit down on his index finger to restrain himself while he watched, willing his erection to go away for now so he could enjoy the show. The prince, and his libido, was normally very impatient but just seeing this much muscle on display was enough to satiate him. For now.

 

Gladio at least made it seem like he was working for it. The round was starting to lean towards Prompto's favor, Gladio's knuckles were almost hovering right above the table. Noct discreetly nudged Gladio's thigh with his foot and gestured to his own arm when he had the Shield's attention. Gladio gave a vague nod at him and then Prompto's hand was once again slammed into the opposite end of the table.

 

Prom groaned at both the pain in his hand and now the ache in his muscles, thumping his forehead against the cutting table.

 

"I thought I had it this time." The sharpshooter moaned and rubbed his sore knuckles under the table. 

 

Gladio stood and lightly stretched (and noctis was once again sending prayers to the six for gladio going shirtless tonight) before stepping to the other side of the table and ruffling Prompto's blond locks. "Yeah, better luck next time, Prom." 

 

Gladio shot a quick wink to Noct before he left them to go greet Ignis, who was walking back up to the campsite with a small bundle of herbs in his hand. Noctis watched (drooled over) the way Gladio's back muscles moved as he walked and then stood up from his seat. He placed a hand on one of Prompto's shoulder in a half-hearted attempt to comfort him and then immediately held his hand out for the reward.

 

Prompto grumbled and reluctantly dug into his pocket for the money, slamming it into Noct's open palm before going back to sulking. The prince grinned smugly and counted his money as he strutted towards the tent, hoping for a quick cat nap before Ignis announced dinner to be ready.

 

"Prompto, could you kindly take your moping elsewhere? Unless, you don't want to eat dinner tonight."

 

~~~

 

A shortage of gil in their account left them taking hunts at nearby diners. They'd already gathered quite enough for a few more weeks on the road, but there was one more hunt that needed to be dealt with before they could move on.

An elder coerul had been straying far too close to a nearby town and there were no experienced hunters around to go after it. The reward had been raised for anyone to slay the creature and they couldn't say no to having a little extra cash. Plus, if they didn't take it out now, there was a higher chance of someone else getting hurt.

Tracking it hadn't taken long; the beast seemed so confident nothing could kill it that it was wandering out in the open, whereas coerul usually hide in wait for easy prey. The fight, however, was long and brutal. Magic didn't seem to work on it, its speed allowed it to dash out of the way as soon as Noctis lobbed the flask filled with elemental energy and he nearly hit Ignis in the process.

It took a while until it was finally dead but damn did it put up a fight. Each of them was bruised and sweating but the rush of adrenaline kept their minor injuries at bay.

 

It wasn't until they made it back into town did Prompto collapse on the sidewalk. 

Ignis was the closest when he fell, so he was the first to tend to their sharpshooter. Noctis and Gladio surrounded them as Ignis assessed the situation, first managing to rouse Prompto from unconsciousness before checking for wounds.

 

"He most likely has a concussion. Noct, hand me the bandages we have." Ignis held out his hand without looking up and Noctis summoned the roll of bandages with his magic, placing it carefully in Ignis' hand. The strategist wasted no time in wrapping up a bleeding cut around Prompto's arm and was about to give the roll back to the prince when he noticed the sticky-looking, red stain on Prompto's shirt.

 

"He's bleeding. Gladio, take Prompto up to the room. I've already got us reservations for the night."

 

The Shield lightly picked up the blonde, adjusting him lightly despite the groan of pain coming from him, and rushed up to the hotel room with Noctis following close behind.

 

 

Ignis had decided to stay with Prompto during the night in the other room, just in case he needed medical attention. Ignis was a light sleeper anyway so he was perfect for taking care of him. That left Noctis and Gladio sharing a room just next door.

 

Noct was lounging in his bed, playing King's Knight and browsing the internet when his phone buzzed with a new message from Gladio. It was a picture message, which was a little odd since Gladio was in the bathroom and, judging by the sound of rushing water, was in the shower. 

Perplexed, the prince closed the app after finishing another quick game and opened his messages to see what Gladio could have sent him. He almost choked on his own air as he sat straight up in bed, eyes glued to the picture on his phone.

 

A picture of his Shield smiling smugly into the motel mirror, complete with no shirt and one thumb in the waistband of his boxers, as if he was going to peel them off slowly. There was steam in the corner of the mirror in the picture and Gladio was still a little shiny from sweating in the heat and there was a visible cut on his exposed shoulder where the coerul had almost snagged him with it's claws.

 

Oh Six, he was _gorgeous_.

 

Noctis audibly groaned and threw his head back onto his pillow, already feeling the blood flowing south and his body shivering with pure want. Gladio must have sent that before he hopped in the shower; but how did he know how to make Noct weak in the knees? He must have noticed the way the prince's eyes seemed to stray from his face to his chest whenever he talked to him. Admittedly, Noctis didn't think he was hiding that particular kink of his very well but he had no idea on how to approach Gladio with the suggestion, his mind drew a blank every time he tried.

 

The door to the bathroom swung open and Gladio strolled in with damp hair and a towel, wiping away any stray water droplets. Amber eyes met midnight blue and then a smile appeared in Gladio's face.

 

"Good, you got it then." His eyes glanced downwards before going back to the prince's face and Noct realized a little too late that his hard on was very obvious in his sleep shorts. 

Gladio sat down beside Noct on the bed and threw the wet towel carelessly across the room, hearing it crash against the dresser. His dark eyes bore straight into the blue of the prince's and that little grin never left his face.

"So, Noct. I have a proposition for you."

 

~~~

 

"Ah! Oh, Gladio! O-Oh fuck!"

 

Noctis swallowed a gulp of air and dug his fingers into the bedsheets, quickly getting lost in the blinding pleasure and rhythmic sound of broader hips smacking against smaller ones. Gladio had one of his large hands firmly placed on the back of the Noct's neck where he was holding the prince down as he ruthlessly pounded into him from behind. His other hand had pinched, bruised, and slapped any flesh it could find when it wasn't gripping Noctis' hair and pulling.

 

A harsh thrust nearly made Noctis shred his vocal chords with how high his moan was and he shuddered violently. He could feel the raw strength in the way Gladio slammed into him, how his fingers tensed a little when Noctis tightened around his dick, how they tightened around his neck. It felt _amazing_.

 

"Fuck... Fuck! Oh, FUCK, right there! Theretheretherethe-" The prince quickly dissolved into a series of moans and useless babbling once Gladio found his prostate and seemingly focused all of his attention on it. 

 

Vaguely, through the haze and grogginess of his euphoria-enhanced mind, Noctis thought of Ignis in the room next door. Whether or not he was trying to sleep and deciding to ignore the two of them, or if he was sliding his hands down his pants to get off to the sound of the prince coming completely undone.

The hand against the back of his throat tightened its grip and Noctis felt that brief rush of adrenaline travel up and down his spine. He was completely under Gladio's mercy, his iron grip; the Shield could snap his neck any second now and he wouldn't even feel it. Why did that turn him on so badly?

 

"F-fuck, ah, AH! Gladio, nnngghhhhh... Fuck me, fuck me hard. Oh, fuckfuckfuck-"

"You're certainly noisy tonight, little prince. You wanna come?"

 

Noctis' hair shook almost comically as the prince nodded furiously while fixing his Shield with an intense look in his eye. A little trail of saliva down his chin was illuminated by the dim light, his lips were so red from biting down on them that Gladio could see a little blood staining the prince's front teeth.

"Please, please let me come. Wanna come, wanna come so badly. Please, Gladio, please." Another hard thrust made the prince's eyes flutter and roll back, tightening where Gladio was connected to him.

"Then come. Come for me, Noctis."

 

Gladio angled his hips and thrusted faster while feeling the prince tremble underneath him, listening to the way his moans would go an octave higher every time Gladio struck his prostate until finally the prince gave one final shout and his whole body convulsed violently as he came, hard. It only took a few more thrusts for Gladio's iron will to shatter completely and he pulled out before shooting thick ropes of come onto the scars on the prince's back.

Noctis shook and his hips collapsed onto the bed as soon as Gladio let go, his chest heaving and his body layered in sweat and come. 

 

He couldn't remember feeling so good in his life.

 

Ignis didn't say a word the next morning when they came to see how the two of them were doing. Gladio still laughs a little every time Prompto asks why Noct was walking so funny.


	4. Day 4: Begging (Noctis/Ignis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis knows just how to soothe his little prince

It was the advisor's job to tend to their prince. Ignis grew up hearing this nearly every single day, it was burned in his mind by the time he was eight and Noctis was six. Ignis was by his bedside as the prince recovered from the attack that nearly claimed his life; helping him into his wheelchair and making sure the prince would get some fresh air at least once a day. He took up cooking and baking in hopes that it would bring the prince out of his daze, hoping that it would be enough for him to come back to his senses after spending weeks laying in bed and doing nothing but sleep. He had been praised by his uncle when he started shadowing him during council meetings and taking notes a year earlier than he was expected to.

 

It was Ignis' job to care for his prince.

 

Ignis was smart. But he was analytical as well. He knew exactly what the prince needed as soon as he saw the signs:

 

Sleeping for longer than what was normal. A more pronounced limp after a long run. Food poked and prodded at but barely eaten. Out of control magic. Hair messier than usual. Less receptive during training duels. Less attentive during real battles. Won't speak unless spoken to most of the time.

 

Something was wrong. It was Ignis' job to find out why and fix the problem, at once. 

 

There was no doubt that Noctis was dealing with extreme stress; his city was gone, his father was gone. He was the King of Lucis now. So much responsibility on one twenty-year old man who had barely seen anything beyond Insomia's walls in over ten years. Ignis could only scold himself for not seeing the signs sooner, for not expecting it sooner.

 

The door to the bathroom creaked open and Ignis turned his head to look. Noctis shuffled out quietly, drying his wet hair with a white, fluffy towel. He was dressed in just his boxers, as Ignis requested. When the prince realized he was being watched, he looked up to find emerald colored eyes staring at him. Ignis stood from the bed and gestured for the prince to stand in front of him. 

Noctis looked like a kid about to be scolded by his father but he listened and stood for his advisor, allowing the man to take the wet towel and drape it over the back of the chair in the corner of the motel bedroom. Ignis had advised Prompto and Gladio to go out and see the sights while Ignis stayed with their prince, and both knew better than to disobey Ignis.

 

"Sit." A gloved finger briskly pointed to the bed and Noct obeyed without a word.

 

"Lay down." The prince looked up to meet his advisor's gaze as he laid back onto the bedsheets, growing slightly uncomfortable with the way Ignis stared at him.

 

The strategist carefully peeled off his gloves and set them carefully on the nightstand as if they would shatter at any moment, never breaking eye contact with his prince as he did. The way Ignis' striking green eyes seemed to bore into him, taking him apart piece by piece, made the prince want to shrink and recoil but at the same time made him feel like he was safe and comfortable. Ignis has always had that affect, even back when his father had first introduced the two and had said that Ignis would be his personal advisor for the rest of his life.

 

Ignis broke the eye contact as he strolled over to where their bags of luggage had been placed on the couch and the surrounding floor. Looking through his bag first, he was dismayed to see that his supply of lubricant was running surprisingly low. Certainly not enough for what he had in store tonight. 

' _I'm sure Gladio wouldn't mind me borrowing some of his. It's for a good cause after all._ ' Ignis grinned to himself as he dug into Gladio's bag to find what he was looking for. The bottle was half-full but that would be enough.

 

Walking back to stand beside the bed, Ignis felt mildly pleased to see that Noctis hadn't moved an inch while his advisor settled things out. He offered the prince a smile and ran his fingers gently through his still damp hair. The prince seemed to thrive off the affection; leaning into the touch with a soft hum and his eyes fluttering close at the smallest of touches. Ignis only felt worse for not doing this sooner.

 

Ignis allowed the prince to soak up the attention a moment longer before he pulled his hand away and dragged the tips of his fingers down the prince's chest and belly, feeling the goosebumps starting to rise on his flesh. Ignis hooked one finger into the elastic of the prince's boxers and lightly pulled. "Take these off. Up on the bed."

 

Noctis sat up to do as commanded and tossed his underwear off the side of the bed, pushing himself up further onto the bed. His advisor sat down beside him on the bed and lightly placed a hand on his chest, leaning in to just barely kiss his prince. He pulled back when Noctis raised his head for more and a taunting smile looked down at him. He needed the affection, needed Ignis' touch. He hadn't realized how much he missed it until it was right in front of him, teasing him, torturing him.

 

Noctis opened his mouth to tell Ignis so, about to use his authority as prince to demand Ignis kiss him, only for a hard gasp to come out when two very cold, very soft fingers traced around his hole and then pushed inside without a single warning. Noctis made a harsh sound like he was being choked only to be shushed by the strategist. Tears quickly started forming as Ignis ruthlessly stretched the prince, ignoring his whimpering cries and pleading looks. 

Noct's back arched almost painfully as Ignis pressed those fingers hard into his prostate and rubbed small circles into it, sending all of the prince's nerves into overdrive. His fingers dug into sheets and his body trembled violently when Ignis refused to let up. It had been so long since any of his companions had bedded him, he hadn't even given himself any self-love these past few weeks. He was so close already, just a little bit more, right there...

 

Something ice cold and with a heavy weight latched onto him and it took a second for him to realize that the weight was around his dick. Looking down and through the blur of his own tears, Noct could see the silver cock ring wrapped around him and Ignis' never changing teasing smile on him.

 

Wide eyes looked up at his advisor, tears starting to stream down at his face at the overwhelming sensation of too much pleasure but still not enough. "Ignis... Ignis, please... Please please please..." He begged over and over but never once did Ignis falter.

 

A sudden rush of pleasure shot straight through his body and the prince cried out, a hand shooting out to grip Ignis' jacket and pull him in closer.

 

"Ignis, I-Iggy... Please... Please, I don't think I... I can't. I can't, Iggy!" Noctis moaned in agony at seeing Ignis unchanged, his fingers never ceasing. If anything, they seemed to move faster and push harder into the prince's most sensitive parts.

 

Ignis quietly shushed him and wiped some of his tears away with his free hand. Noctis leaned into the hand touching him, never wanting him to pull away, never wanting him to stop. Ignis allowed him to pull his hand closer, his nails digging into his advisor's palm as another rush of pleasure struck him again.

 

"Shhh, Noct. Shhhh..." Ignis murmured and pushed his face into his prince's hair. His fingers were starting to ache but he continued nonetheless, ignoring the sharp sting of Noct's nails digging deeper into him and no doubt leaving red welts into him.

 

"There we go. Just a little more. You're doing so well for me. I'm so proud of you, Noct. Just a little more." Ignis soothed his prince as another violent tremor wracked his body, another dry orgasm wrenched from him.

 

"Ignis... Ignis..." Noct repeated a broken mantra, body trembling, his chin glistening with drool, tears streaming down his face and his neck. The sheets were stained with lubricant, sweat, and tears. Noct's cock twitched each time Ignis brushed against his prostate, leaking helplessly all of the prince's stomach. 

 

Ignis pulled his hand away from the prince, ignoring his helpless whimpers, and brought it down to tightly grip the base of the prince's cock while pushing down hard on his prostate. Noctis screamed and flailed his arms until he found the headboard, gripping it so hard his knuckles turned white. He couldn't stop shaking, couldn't stop crying. It hurt so bad but he couldn't get enough. He needed to come, needed to come right now. 

 

"I-Ign-nis." Noctis struggled to say anymore, his mind too overcome with pleasure and the tingling in his body. He couldn't feel anything except the mind-numbing, overwhelming pleasure. Astrals, he was gonna pass out if he had to suffer another minute.

 

"Good. Just one more, Noctis. You're almost there. Just a little bit more." Ignis cooed, hands trailing up and down the prince's trembling body. His fingers moved faster now, hovering around where Noctis was most sensitive, determinded to make this last one really count. 

 

Noct's chest heaved hard and he couldn't stop squirming. He was right _THERE_ he just needed it, needed it so bad. He would gladly give up everything if he could just come now. He'd shamelessly beg on his hands and knees, willing to do whatever Ignis wanted if he could just come.

 

"Ignis, please. Please please please please... I-I'll do whatev-haaannnggh... I'll suck you off, I'll-I'll let you fuck me for as long you want... Please, Iggy. I-I just c-can't... Please, please, please..." Noct moaned endlessly, fingers digging into Ignis' shoulder as he stared him down, tears blurring his vision, his throat burning harshly with how hard he'd been screaming.

 

Ignis only smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to the prince's wet cheek. "As you wish."

 

With a swiftness only Ignis could have, the cock ring was slipped off before Noct could blink and one of those soft hands were wrapped around his base, his fingers pushing down hard on his prostate. Noctis screamed at the onslaught of sensations and cried out Ignis' name as he was finally allowed to come. He came so hard he hit his fucking collarbone, his legs shook so hard he couldn't even feel them.

 

He must have blacked out because when his eyes opened, Ignis was gone and his come felt cold and sticky on his overheated body. There was a faint, rushing sound of water coming from the room but Noctis was still too out of it to determine if it was real or not. Ignis popped back into the room a minute later, just as the prince was about to fall back asleep, and he smiled fondly.

Crouching down at the prince's bedside, Ignis lightly took a still shaky hand in his and kissed his fingertips. "You were so good for me, Noctis. I'm so proud of you." His words brought a few tears to Noct's eyes and he hastly wiped them away with his shoulder.

Ignis leaned over him, one arm reaching underneath his shoulder blades while the other went under his knees, lifting him up gently. Noct gasped weakly as his still sensitive body was jostled around but Ignis merely shushed him and carried him into the bathroom, where a hot bath was already drawn for him. Ignis very gently placed the prince in the warm water and Noctis sighed at the sensation, the water massaging his aching muscles and helping him relax once again.

 

Ignis dunked his hand into the water and ran his wet fingers through the prince's hair, watching his eyes flutter shut and his head lean towards his advisor's touch. He was so grateful to Ignis. He knew he didn't deserve such treatment after the way he had been acting the past few weeks. He'd tried to clean up his own act but he did a piss-poor job, as he always did. 

 

He'd try harder for them this week. Hell, he'll even eat a cucumber slice for Iggy this week.

 

He opened his eyes and turned his head to tell his advisor such but Ignis, once step ahead as always, pressed his lips to his prince's so he wouldn't speak.

 

"Rest, Noctis. Tell me if you need anything, I'll get you some water." With that, Ignis brushed some stray wet hairs from the prince's face and then stood, strolling out of the bathroom.

 

Noctis watched him leave and then smiled, a private little smile meant for him alone. Astrals, he loved them all but Ignis' undying loyalty was absolutely undeniable. He had to make this up to him later.


	5. Day 5: Bodyswap (Ignis/Prompto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter with a weird-looking malboro has Prompto and Ignis feeling weird but Ignis feels something he hasn't felt in a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oKAY WOW LOOK AT ME POSTING A DAY 5 PROMPT ON THE LAST DAY OF OCTOBER IM SO GOOD AT DEADLINES  
> but yeah im really really sorry with this taking FOREVER to come out but I'm not giving up on kinktober just cuz october's over, i'm gonna finish this cuz i have a lot of ideas for the prompts and the feedback has been so great and i hope this extra long chapter will make up for it (hope you guys like a little plot with your porn)
> 
> thank you guys for sticking with me and i promise im gonna finish this and bring you more content :)
> 
> on another note... y'all see that new episode ignis trailer? HOOBOY

"Prompto!"

 

"Oh, hi there opening!" 

 

A well placed shot took care of the voretooth currently hounding Noctis, the shot dislodging the gangly tooth hanging out of the creature's mouth and spraying a mist of blood on the prince. He winced and brought a hand up to wipe the blood off his face, cringing at the stickiness and the horrible smell.

 

To his right, Ignis was fending off three of the stubborn creatures with the new lance Noctis had bought him from the last time they had stopped in town. The strategist looked as calm as ever as he was circled, his stance tense and relaxed at the same time (something only Ignis could do it seemed). One of the voretooth behind him broke the formation and leaped, it's long claws outstretched and ready to sink into flesh. Ignis swiftly turned and twirled the spear in one hand using the other, slicing open the creature's stomach in mid-air. The voretooth let out a short cry and then hit the earthy ground with a heavy thud; and not a single drop of blood stained Ignis. The strategist merely straightened his glasses and let his hand fall, letting the lance fade back into the Armiger while summoning his daggers to finish off the other two.

 

Gladio swung his mighty greatsword with a loud yell and took care of two in one swing, while launching another one into a rock face. The sound of something hard snapping rang in the air as the voretooth made contact with the stone and it lay completely limp in the grass underneath it. A lone voretooth, bigger than all the other ones, hissed and snarled at Gladio while digging its claws in the dirt. 

Gladio smirked at the enemy presented to him and raised his sword. If this thing thought he was the alpha of the group, who was he to deny the challenge?

 

The alpha voretooth snapped it's jaws at him once and then launched itself right at him, the Shield preparing himself for the fight. Before he could raise his sword to kill it, Noctis literally appeared out of nowhere and landed on top of the creature, ramming his sword through its back and clean through its chest. Noct dropped into a roll on the dirt as the alpha fell and rolled uselessly onto another voretooth corpse in a heap of guts and limbs.

 

The prince stood and dusted himself off, looking up to see an incredulous look on his Shield's face. 

 

"Gotta be quicker." Noct shrugged nonchalantly and turned away, smiling smugly at the annoyed look that was no doubt on Gladio's face right now.

 

The four of them regrouped in the center of the small clearing where they were ambushed to go over any injuries and assess any damage. Both Prompto and Noctis got grazed by a voretooth claw but nothing required immediate attention at the moment. 

 

As soon as everyone was ready and took the moment to rest, Noctis took the lead back on the trail to their actual hunt. A large basilisk had gotten out of control and was attacking both wildlife and people at a rate that was incredibly unusualy for its kind. The retinue needed the money to pay for more curatives and supplies so they readily agreed to handle the hunt. 

Unfortunately, said basilisk was making itself rather scarce and they'd been trekking through the woods for roughly over three hours now. The only interesting parts of their hike were the voretooth ambush and when Prompto thought he saw a wild chocobo that had the same hairstyle as Noctis. Only Gladio and Prompto laughed at that while Ignis adjusted his glasses with a tired sigh and opted to keep moving and Noctis quietly fumed while self-consciously running his fingers through his mess of a hair.

 

Another hour of walking and Noctis was about ready to give up and get back to the Regalia to find a hotel because this basilisk was literally trying to make his life hell. If he had to hear Prompto complain about his feet hurting _just one more time_ -

 

"Hey, what's that?"

 

Noctis whipped around to see Prompto pointing at a rather large rock face out in the distance. Even from where they were standing, they could see a large spot of mossy green in the middle of the grey colored rock. It looked so out of place there, it was certainly enough to catch the attention of anyone who spotted it.

 

"Dunno. Think we should check it out?" Noctis shrugged, bringing a hand up to shield his eyes from the sun and to get a better look.

 

"I think it would be best to stay on the path. The basilisk has to be around this area somewhere and the longer we stand around here, the longer it'll take to track it down." Ignis briskly stated while pushing his glasses up his nose. Despite his calm demeanor on the outside, it was obvious that Ignis wanted this hunt to be done as much as the rest of them.

 

"What if that's where it's been hiding out? It could've been right here the whole time while we've been walking in circles?" Prompto suggested, his arms folded in a thoughtful pose.

 

Noctis had to admit that his friend could be right. If the basilisk nested here, it would be in a closed area where they could trap it and finish it off quickly. He shared a look with Ignis and it seemed like they had thought the exact same thing when their eyes met.

 

"Come on, let's check it out." Noctis gestured for his friends to follow as he took the lead once more. While walking, the prince decided to prepare some magic flasks to use during battle, since basilisks and their chickatrice relatives were rather fast and magic could slow it down long enough for them to kill it.

 

Getting closer to the rock face, they could see the greenery had expanded more than they realized. Long roots of thick vines spread up the rock and through the cracks, roping and weaving around each other in a big tangle in the center. It didn't look at all like a basilisk nest; there were no feathers scattered among the roots and, according to Ignis when they were going over the hunt beforehand, they preferred to nest with soft grass and leaves. Some of the vines surrounding the center had thin but visible sharp-looking thorns. 

 

A whistle from Gladio broke Noctis out of his thoughts and the Shield was suddenly right beside him. "Don't think a basilisk would nest here. Don't think _anything_ would nest here." 

 

Ignis stepped forward to investigate the roots more when they heard a stifled noise from Prompto. He was standing a little off to the side, looking down at a dip in the earth, where there were no doubt more vines curled there. Noctis jogged over to where his friend was stuck in place, hearing two more sets of footprints follow him down. Prompto only looked up when Noctis joined him and he pointed a hesitant finger down at the crevice, his other hand reaching for the prince's shoulder for some support. A basilisk was tangled in the thick webs, feathers ruffled and covered with dirt and blood where the vines had pierced it. Its talons were caked with the dirt it had dug up underneath it in an obvious struggle.

 

Something else had killed this basilisk, there was no possible way it had tangled itself in these vines without something grabbing it.

 

Ignis stiffened beside Noctis and before the prince could ask him what was wrong, his advisor summoned his daggers and pushed Noctis back.

 

"Malboro!" 

 

Prompto yelped as the creature revealed itself, bursting out of the vine trap it had set and shrieking loud enough to shake some rocks loose from the cliff face. It was the size of a regular malboro but the coloring was... off. The green color of the creature was dim and there looked like pulsing veins of purple travelling through it's roots. It shrieked again as the four of them regrouped and Noctis handed out the flasks he prepared as the dove into battle.

 

_________

 

When Noctis woke again, he was lying on the cool dirt with grass tickling his nose. There was a dull ache in his back and he winced when the ache suddenly got worse when he tried to sit up. The air around him smelled horrid and it made him choke with how dense it was. 

The first thing he reaized was that his friends were nowhere near him and the smell was the burning corpse of the dead malboro. The second thing he realized was that the sun was starting to set and they had to get back to the car before night fell. 

 

'First things first: find friends and make sure they're not dead.'

 

"Ignis! Prompto! Gladio!"

 

Someone made a noise nearby and Noctis craned his head around to find where the noise was coming from. There was a lump laying somewhat close to him that wore a jacket and had dusty blonde hair.

 

"Ignis!" Noct stood and stumbled as a wave of vertigo hit him but he shook his head to clear it and continued making his way over to his advisor. "Iggy! Ignis, are you okay?" 

 

Ignis muttered something in a daze and his eyes slowly opened, blinking his way to consciousness. He reached a hand up to his face and touched his glasses, his hand reeling back as if he was surprised. Noctis wrapped an arm around his shoulders and helped him sit up, administering a potion to help.

 

"Ignis, are you alright? Where's Prompto and Gladio?" Noctis questioned once it seemed like Ignis was coherent.

 

Ignis shook his head and ran a finger through his hair, stopping in his tracks to gawk at his gloved hand, like he was shocked to be wearing them. Noct frowned and was about to repeat himself when he heard another low moan somewhere around them. Noctis frantically searched around until he saw a skull-patterned vest and a mess of blonde hair covered in dirt and grass.

 

"Prompto!" Noctis shouted and missed the way Ignis' head shot up at the name, leaving his side to run to his friend. Noctis gently rolled him over and lightly shook him to wake him up, getting another low groan instead. "Ignis, I need another potion!" Noct ordered and looked back at his advisor, seeing him still sitting on the ground and not moving.

 

"Iggy!" Ignis finally looked up and gave Noctis a confused look, which didn't look right on his face. He peered around Noct to see Prompto and his eyes widened farther than Noctis had ever seen them go. He got up on shaky legs and started walking towards them, never taking his eyes off Prompto. The way Ignis looked was making him nervous, like there was something seriously wrong with Prompto. But Noct couldn't _see_ anything wrong with him, minus a few cuts and bruises.

 

Some heavier steps came up behind him and he looked up to see Gladio joining them, although there was a slight limp in his step. "Hey. What's wrong with 'em, Iggy? Iggy?" Even Gladio could see that something was off with their advisor. He wouldn't take his eyes on Prompto.

 

Prompto squirming in his arms brought Noctis' attention back and Noct ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, trying to bring him back to consciousness. Prompto groaned and he _finally_ opened his eyes to look up at him.

 

But his eyes looked... different. Prompto's eyes were normally a blue color, not as deep as Noctis' but a very rich blue. Now they looked almost green. No. No, they were definitely green. Just like...

 

Ignis.

 

Looking back up, Noctis could clearly see the blue that used to be green in Ignis' eyes. Ignis himself was stuck looking at Prompto, completely frozen in shock. Prompto now noticed Ignis right in front of him and they exchanged looks of complete and utter shock as everything started to slowly come together.

 

Shit.

 

__________

 

The last thing anyone could remember before passing out was launching flasks filled with fire magic at the malboro as it opened its mouth and watching it explode in a mass of burning tentacles. It fell in a massive heap but dark green gasses escaped from it's still open mouth and it seemed like Prompto and Ignis were the closest to it and went down first. They didn't know of any creature, let alone a malboro, that could make people switch bodies.

Watching Prompto walk around in Ignis' body and Ignis walk in Prompto's was something... different. It was strange to see Ignis so fidgety and uncomfortable when Prompto was standing straight and coming up with the plans (and continuously dragging his fingers through Prompto's mess of a hairstyle and grumbling about it). Gladio chuckled a bit at the situation and it dissolved into full blown laughter when Ignis tried to scold him in Prompto's high-pitched voice.

 

Ignis eventually got the idea to travel back to the nearby Hunter HQ to see if they had any record of this happening before and if they had any sort of cure. When they got back to the Regalia, they had to figure out their seating arrangements, specifically and literally adjusting the seating so Prompto's body could sit in the driver's seat. Ignis huffed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last ten minutes and stepped on the gas as soon as everyone was seated, eager to get back into his own body again.

 

As it turned out, the hunters hadn't heard of any malboro doing anything even similar to this. The head hunter, Ezma, offered to find some answers for them once she heard of their predicament but she couldn't promise them any real answers. Her curiosity spiked once they described this certain malboro, since their records only had the same entry for every malboro a hunter has come across. Decades upon decades of records and every malboro was the same. Not even a slight mention of purple veins and deep green gas emanating after death.

 

Both Ignis and Prompto deflated at the lack of answers but Noct tried to keep them together, opting to find a hotel to rest for the night. They couldn't go on hunts due to Prompto's lack of training with Ignis' style and weapons and daggers and Ignis being too used to his daggers to try out Prompto's weaponry (it certainly had nothing to do with his sudden bout of nerves and shaky hands). Noctis made the decision to spend their money on a week at the hotel and see what they could dig up while him and Gladio took on nearby hunts for the money.

 

Ignis paced endlessly while they were away, his mind running nonstop and trying to formulate a plan. He raised his hand to fiddle with his glasses and nearly poked himself in the eye, a self-conscious action that used to help him calm down if only a little. Seeing hands that weren't his and having a body that was far different from his own was messing with his mind. He was at least grateful that Prompto took care of himself, and he would admit it was a little nice to not have to wear glasses. Prompto used to wear glasses before he got used to contact lenses, he even wore them a couple times while he was at Noct's apartment during schoolwork, and it was strange for Ignis' vision to be so clear without the weight of his glasses on his nose. 

Ignis wasn't one to fidget and get nervous easily; he was trained to keep his calm and guide Noctis when he needed it. But this was something completely out of his control and they had no idea how to fix it. Being so out of the loop was a shock to his well-trained system, he could have never prepared for this. But Prompto, the one who seemed to suffer the most from anxiety and nervousness, seemed to be taking this all fairly well with little to no complaints. Well, only one complaint: Prompto had asked him to never take off the wristband he always wore and Ignis complied at seeing the terrified look on Prompto's face (not Prompto's, that was his face looking at him and _this is not normal_ ), but it was now his go-to thing to touch and fiddle with when his nerves were getting the best of him. But he could never take it off because he promised and it must have been something serious if Prompto had been willing to beg him not to.

 

The bathroom door swung open and Prompto (his own body) walked out of the bathroom. Prompto had slicked back his wet hair after his shower and he was wearing a white dress shirt with only a few buttons done up, with jeans and a pair of socks. Ignis hadn't worn that outfit in a long time but he remembered an old black jacket that he forgot to pack that would have looked great with that outfit. However, he had to admit after seeing it from a different perspective:

 

He was a pretty attractive man. Of course, he had mostly known that before from his lovers but looking in a mirror and staring up at himself from an entirely different perspective brought a few things to attention. Were his collarbones really that profound?

 

Well, the slight ego boost made him feel a little better but now was certainly not the time for this.

 

"Showers yours, if you want it." Prompto offered with a slight gesture to the open bathroom (and it looked so _weird_ to see him do that) and Ignis replied with a nod. Maybe a shower would help him feel better.

 

It did not.

 

He felt uncomfortable washing a body that wasn't his own and that wristband felt so heavy with water but he promised not to take it off and Ignis never broke his promises. When he was out of the shower, it only took a few minutes before he was up and pacing again. Prompto was lounging in the bed beside him, phone in hand and knees crossed in a very un-Ignis manner. 

 

"How are you so calm about this?" Prompto's voice came out of his mouth and as much as he loved Prompto, he _really_ wanted to hear his own voice.

 

Prompto looked up at him and seemed to immediately pick up on Ignis' uncomfortable stature because he set down his phone and sat up to talk.

"I don't know what to tell you, Iggy. I may not look it, but I am worried about us. But I'm sure that Noct and Gladio can find something to help us or this'll wear off in a few days. At least, that's what I'm hoping will happen." Prompto shrugged at him and scooted forward on the bed so he could reach for Ignis' hand. Gods, it felt so weird to hold his own hand.

Normally, it felt like Prompto would be the one nervous about the situation, wondering if he would ever get his body back. Ignis would be the calm one, telling him that things will work out and they'll be back to normal in no time. If the situation is reversed and he felt how Prompto was feeling... were their minds and personalities starting to shift? What if it would be too late to find a cure and Ignis would be stuck forever trapped in a body that's not his? In a mind that's not his own?

 

He didn't even realize his fingers were trembling until Prompto squeezed his hand and gently pulled him down onto the bed to sit with him, wrapping an arm around him to pull him in close. He could smell his own cologne in the clothes Prompto wore and he didn't know if that made him feel better or worse. Prompto's hands ran up and down his back slowly, letting him ride out this little bout of anxiety and nerves. 

Truthfully, it felt nice to be held like this. His body was bigger than Prompto's so he could fit well in his arms and he couldn't remember the last time someone held him like this. Both Noctis and Prompto were cuddlers and he was no stranger to waking up in the middle of the night with one of them wrapped around his body. He would simply put an arm around them, tug them in close and go back to sleep. Gladio was bigger than him and most of their romps ended with Ignis pressed against him but they would roll away from each other by morning. Ignis couldn't remember a time where him and Gladio shared a moment like this.

 

"I think I know something that will help you cheer up." His own voice broke his thoughts and he, hesitantly, looked up.

 

And then Prompto was kissing him and wow it felt even weirder to kiss himself. His lips were soft, as he expected, and Prompto seemed to drown in the confidence his body radiated because he was already trying to sneak his tongue in and Ignis was too surprised to deny him. This felt... good, but in a strange way. He knew from their escapades in the bedroom that Prompto was very sensitive and already he could feel his body start to respond. 

A shiver ran down his spine and he felt his fingers start to dig into the shirt Prompto was wearing, needing something to hold so he didn't lose himself so easily. Feeling these heightened sensations was nearly overwhelming; his own body was sensitive in its own ways but it seemed like every little brush of those fingers made him melt and want Prompto even more. What was happening to him?

He hadn't even realized he was unbuttoning the shirt until Prompto chuckled against his neck, breathing hot air on his skin and making him shudder. He might have been moving too fast for him to get used to the feelings but as long as they kept this up, he could stop thinking about their predicament.

 

"Prompto. I need you." He whispered in his ear, brushing damp streaks of dirty blond hair behind it as he straddled his lap. He felt hands grab at his thighs and he looked down to see his thumbs trailing over the stretch marks they both knew were there. They all knew how Prompto felt about the marks on his body but Ignis always paid close attention to them, helping him get over his fears with loving touches.

 

Time seemed to blur as hands started moving and lips kissing any skin available. Ignis lay on his back, shirt off and pants half-way off, watching the way Prompto looked at him with eyes that weren't his own. He leaned down to kiss him again and Ignis leaned in to meet him halfway but their lips touched for only a split second before Prompto was recoiling. Before Ignis could say anything, Prompto laid a hand on his chest and forced him to lay back down, flashing him a grin that Ignis couldn't see himself wearing.

 

He only left for a second and Ignis was wrapping his arms around him the moment he came back, bringing him in for a searing kiss and fingers running through messy hair. He didn't know how Prompto could deal with all this at once; he felt so overwhelmed with emotion and feeling and he _needed him now_.

Something clicked on the bedside table and he spared a small glance over, seeing his glasses resting next to a bottle of lube and his favorite pair of gloves. He couldn't remember putting his gloves there; they were supposed to be in his bag. 

He gasped as two cold fingers traced around the rim of his hole and shuddered, holding back an embarrassing moan. When did Prompto take off his pants? Why couldn't he focus?

 

Those fingers tortured him for only a minute, spreading lube messily around his hole and making him want to beg Prompto to hurry up and fuck him before he lost it completely. His back arched as those two fingers finally pushed inside and immediately went for the prostate, making him see stars and nearly shout at the motel ceiling. It finally occured to him that he was feeling this way because Prompto would, of course, know how his own body worked. He knew which places to touch and which to pay extra attention to. 

But Prompto had his body too. He knew himself better than anyone else.

Ignoring the blurred thoughts in his pleasure-adled mind, he leaned up to latch onto the pulse point on his neck and he nipped sharply, feeling a smug satisfaction when Prompto froze and a low groan rumbled in his throat. Those fingers started moving again, harder and faster than before, and Ignis struggled to remember what other sensitive parts he could manipulate.

 

He didn't know how long he lay there, moaning, sweating, and flailing against the sheets, before those fingers finally retracted and he felt loose and empty and wanting so much more. He opened his mouth to say so but only a half-hearted, weak moan came out, his mind too gone to formulate a coherent thought.

He felt something hard and leathery grab his hips, making him jump and look down with bleary eyes. Prompto smirked at him, making a show of raising his hands and adjusting the silver-black gloves before grabbing him again and pressing the tip of his cock against the stretched out rim of Ignis' hole. Seeing those gloves, _his gloves_ handle him like that made his own cock twitch against him and he gave a shuddery moan in anticipation.

 

' _Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuc-'_

 

His head threw back and he felt an escalating whine escape him as Prompto stretched him open, never stopping until he was buried to the hilt and his hips were touching his thighs. Ignis knew he was a preferred top, he knew how to make his partners tremble in utter pleasure before he even pressed his lips to them. But he forgot how good it could feel to lay back and let someone else handle him.

His nails started digging into the fat of Prompto's thighs as he started thrusting, cock barely brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Sweat poured from his heated body, tears were starting to form in his eyes at the overwhelming feeling. He was already so worked up; he couldn't last. But it felt so amazing in Prompto's sensitive body that he almost didn't want to give this up if he could have this again. Vaguely, he thought of the effects of the malboro and if Prompto's body was having an overreaction but then that cock inside him thrusted directly into his prostate and any thoughts he might have had went straight out the window. He wanted to scream but settled on biting down on his knuckles and burying his other hand in the sheets.

 

A few more expert thrusts against his prostate and Ignis felt his pleasure peak, his back arching near painfully and tears streaming down his face as he came hard enough to make his whole body shake and his vision go spotty and then white. Prompto kept thrusting and every thrust made him jerk at the overstimulation until Prompto let out a hard groan and Ignis' leather gloves scratched at his hips as Prompto came inside him, filling him with a warmth Ignis couldn't describe.

 

He couldn't recall when he passed out but when he woke up, he was no longer sticky and he was tucked under the blankets. His body was sore but it was a pleasant ache that Ignis hadn't quite felt in a long time. 

He rolled over to see Prompto dozing beside him, naked except for Ignis' dark purple boxers and his gloves were once again placed next to his glasses on the nightstand. Ignis smiled affectionately and wanted to reach out to him, stroke his hair or brush it out of his own face, but he settled on grabbing Prompto's hand and deciding to ignore the fact that his hand was smaller now and he was tracing over a scar on his finger that he remembered was from a knife in a kitchen mishap.

 

Noctis and Gladio came back in the morning, with more money but no answers for them. They were surprised but happy to see that Ignis and Prompto weren't panicking over their situation but there was still some lingering doubt that they would be stuck in opposite bodies forever.

Fortunately, the effects were reversed about four days later, while Ignis had been driving. Suddenly being switched from driver to passenger and vice versa was very jarring and Prompto almost drove the car into a ditch when he tried to pull them over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also im very tired while posting this so there might be typos but i'll probably come back to fix it later  
> UPDATE: fixed some spellings errors and added a few new sentences


	6. Day 6: Size Difference (Gladio/Prompto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto accidentally stumbles across Noctis and Gladio in a compromising situation and it makes Prompto curious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ME WHY DO YOU WRITE SO MUCH WITH SUCH LITTLE MOTIVATION
> 
> anyway here's prompto drooling over the gladio dick ft. prince slut

Making the Prince of Lucis his best friend was one of the best things Prompto Argentum had ever done. He didn't have to come home to an empty house and a mountain of chores and homework ever night. He could go to the arcade and the mall and he knew that we was getting those envious looks from people who wished they could even get near the prince but he was so happy he didn't care. The first time he had been invited to Noct's apartment, he nearly died on the spot. 

He'd lost track of how many times they'd passed out on the couch after a late night videogame binge; that's how he found out the prince was a sleepy cuddler. He didn't mind though, Noct's hair was soft enough that he could pretend it was his old chocobo plushie he had in his bedroom.

 

In addition to having the prince as his best friend, he also made two new friends the first few weeks after he got Noct's number. Gladiolus Amicitia and Ignis Scientia; the Shield to the King and the Future King's advisor.

 

They were both the most intimidating and gorgeous people he had ever met.

 

Ignis was all grace and sharp looks, with an accent that was so smooth it surprised Prompto the first time the advisor opened his mouth to ask how Noctis' day was at school. Prompto had first met him when Noct had invited him over to the apartment when he found out Prompto would be alone for the rest of the day; he could feel Ignis staring him down from the kitchen as him and Noct traded biology notes in the living room. Noctis had warned him that his companions would watch him very closely ("cuz they get kinda paranoid, y'know? it's annoying as hell, just ignore them.") and even though it made him uncomfortable at first, Prompto wouldn't let them get to him. He worked hard to work up the courage to even talk to Noct, he wouldn't let them ruin it for him.

 

It didn't take long for Ignis to warm up to him though. Once he saw that Prompto wasn't a threat and how happy Noctis seemed when they were together, the walls Ignis had built around him started crumbling and it was all genuine smiles and homemade, nutritional lunches for Prompto. That made two new, wonderful friends in such a short time. Prompto couldn't be happier.

 

Until he met the Shield.

 

Prompto had offered to tag along when Noct complained about his training after school, to keep him happy and to have someone to vent to when he needed it. Ignis had driven them down to the Citadel and Prompto shuddered at the tall building in front of him, a building he had only seen on television and magazines. He never thought he would have the opportunity to see it himself, let alone walk inside it. He felt like he was dreaming as he followed Noctis down the marbled halls to the spacious training room.

 

And there he was: Gladiolus Amicitia. Already shirtless and wielding a sword bigger than Prompto. He had only seen him in a few pictures of gossip magazines when Noct had been escorted by Iggy and his Shield during banquets or events or even when they were sitting in some outside cafe, but seeing him in person was so different. His eagle tattoo glistened with both sweat and sunlight and his muscles tensed every time he swung his sword, hair matted to his forehead and the back of his neck.

He turned to look at them, smile on his face and a greeting on his lips but Prompto was caught up in those glittering, amber colored eyes that went from the prince to him.

 

"This your new friend?" His voice was ragged and deep, the vibrations deep in his chest. He heard Noctis introduce him and his name was brought in but it came out muffled, like his voice was underwater. 

 

"Nice to meet you, Prompto. Name's Gladiolus, but just call me Gladio. I've heard a lot about you from the prince, he can never seem to keep his mouth shut when you leave."

Noctis squawked out something probably rude and profane to cover up his embarrassment but Prompto was flooded with thoughts about those biceps that looked bigger than his whole arm. Wait, _shit_ he's looking at him now! And he hasn't said a word this whole time! _Say something, Godsdammit!_

 

"H-hi. Yeah, I'm Prompto." Okay good, that's good. That's a sentence.

 

Gladio only chuckles and pats him on the shoulder a few times before turning to Noctis. "Come on, princess. You're fifteen minutes late, so you know the rules. On the floor." 

 

For a split second, Prompto felt his nerves implode as Noctis crawled onto the floor but only to drop into a set of push-ups. Of course it would be push-ups. Push-ups... not the... _other thing_. Shit.

 

Prompto took a seat near a bench where Noctis had set down his school uniform jacket and bookbag and placed his bag in front of him to hide his growing boner while watching Gladio stroll over to where a bunch of fake and wooden swords were leaning against the wall. How could Noct stand seeing these people on a daily basis and _NOT_ want to jump them the second he saw them?! Prompto had a hard enough time trying not to get lost in those emeralds Ignis calls eyes, now he's stuck trying not to think dirty thoughts about the guy who had a huge(sexy) scar across his face and muscles the size of his entire being. 

All he had to do was sit quietly and patiently and watch Noctis and Gladio spar. And, wow, Noct was much more flexible than he let on. How could someone who slept so much move that quick and bend that way? Okay, shit, now he was lusting after his best friend too. Shit.

 

After getting past the initial awkwardness of trying not to pop a boner every time they entered the Citadel training room, Prompto would join Noctis and Gladio during training. He usually finished some homework while waiting for them to finish or snap a few photos when he felt the creative urge.

Until Prompto ended up running late one afternoon because that cat had the _cutest little nose and it looked like it had a heart in its fur coloring he had to get a photo of this_. Noct hadn't come to school that day due to some 'princely-duties' but he told him to stop by during training and then they could play video games at the apartment. Prompto lost track of time while he was taking photos ( _she was just so cute and she had the tiniest little meow and she wouldn't stop brushing against his leg ohh she was adorable_ ) so he ended up jogging to make it to the Citadel. 

The doors to the training room were open just a sliver and Prompto could already hear the sounds of fighting and heavy grunting from the room. Getting closer, the grunting got louder and suddenly there was the sound of flesh hitting against flesh and he heard another voice cry out. He knew Gladio took their training seriously and it always looked like they were aiming to maim each other but he didn't know Noct's limits. He could be hurting him in there and not even know it.

Prompto peeked into the open door and opened his mouth to announce himself and suggest Gladio take it easy but he froze completely. His feet refused to move him and his voice was suddenly stuck in his throat, almost unable to breath as he took in what was in front of him.

 

Noct lay face down with his pants around his ankles on the floor of the Citadel training room, his shirt riding upwards and sweat running down his face and his neck, shoes looking like they'd been thrown across the room. His hips were forced into the air by big hands as he was ruthlessly pounded into, thighs shaking with every hard thrust. Prompto could see clearly where Gladio and Noctis were connected through Gladio's cock, going on a rhythm of constant rough handling. Prompto jumped when Gladio's hand came down to smack Noct's thigh and Noctis made a high-pitched sound, followed by a long moan. Noctis was obviously having a _fantastic_ time; with his hair matted to his face and neck, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, a particularly high cry of pleasure when it seemed like Gladio struck that sensitive bundle of nerves. He could barely keep himself upright on his elbows, nails trying to dig into the hard flooring and knees slipping a little on each thrust. 

Gladio seemed entirely concentrated on fucking the prince unconscious, hips never stopping and refusing to let up even as Noctis convulsed and came all over the floor. He didn't even pull out when he flipped the prince on his side and lifted a leg over his shoulder, thrusting into him even as the prince squirmed and moaned at the treatment on his oversensitive body.

 

This was wrong. It was so wrong to watch his best friend have sex with his bodyguard and them not even knowing. But it was _so hot_. He couldn't help but palm himself through the front of his jeans as he watched Noctis claw helplessly at the floor in mindless pleasure, watched his head throw back against the floor as his prostate was abused, watch him drool and cry over how good it felt. 

Fuck, this was pure masturbation material. He'd already named one of his favorite toys after Gladio after meeting with him and a whole new world of pleasure opened up for him when he would slide the head of the toy through his body and imagine a rough, gravelly voice telling him how good he felt and how gorgeous he looked spread eagle on his bed. This was something completely out of the park compared to his normal fantasies. It was always Gladio fucking him, destroying him more like; he'd never pictured Gladio fucking someone else, let alone the Prince of Lucis.

 

He didn't know how Noct could handle this. Gladio looked so _big_ , he wondered how long it took them to prepare Noctis for that monster he called a cock. It looked so good to just lie there and take that behemoth over and over again. He had a perfect view from their new angle, could watch Gladio's cock slide in and out with ease. He took the time to wonder if this was the first time they had done this considering how well Noct was taking it and how fast Gladio was moving. 

Prompto could barely handle this; he was getting lightheaded just thinking about how good it must be to have someone like Gladio inside him. He was trying to withhold actively jerk off in the doorway but he couldn't stop himself from groping the outline of his dick in his pants. Even the slightest touch set his nerves ablaze, his mind filled with thoughts of him replacing Noctis or even joining in with Gladio pounding at him while Noct forced his cock down his throat. 

 

Noct had his eyes closed as he chewed on his lower lip, soft little pants and moans escaping anyway. One hand was digging into the meat of his thigh, giving him something to hold since he couldn't reach Gladio and he needed something to just dig his nails into. His head turned towards the door and Prompto watched in horror as Noct's glazed-over eyes made contact with his, just as he finally got the zipper of his jeans undone. 

 

FUCK.

 

Noctis opened his mouth and for a second he thought he was going to say his name but he cried out in utter pleasure and came again, all over himself and dripping onto the floor. Gladio groaned loudly and thrust in as far as he could, head tipped back in obvious orgasmic euphoria. As he recovered, he looked down at the prince and was confused to see that he wasn't looking at him, but at the door. When Gladio followed his gaze, all he saw was a flash of bright yellow and the sole black shoe and then rapid footsteps running down the hall.

 

\---

 

Prompto jumped each time his phone went off, refusing to answer out of fear of Noctis trying to contact him. He hadn't heard anything from the prince ever since he'd been caught watching them fucking in the training room and he was too scared to text or call him. He ruined everything, he had to. He should have just walked away when he realized what was happening. Could have told Noct that he would meet him at the apartment later and try to forget he ever saw anything.

Instead, he'd been watching the prince get nailed so hard he started drooling and said prince had caught him while he'd been trying to unzip his pants to jerk off to it.

Noct was gonna kill him. Send Ignis to slit his throat in his sleep. Or exile him outside the walls with nothing but the clothes on his back and a map to the nearest haven. 

 

His phone buzzed again and Prompto looked up with a groan. He reached out for it on his mattress without looking, blindly groping until he found it and taking a very deep breath before looking at the screen.

It wasn't Noctis. It wasn't Ignis. It wasn't even a number he knew of. Maybe a wrong number?

 

He opened his messages to find the text from the mystery number and only found one message:

 

_Come to the training room in the Citadel. 7 PM._

 

This was obviously not to be trusted. A mysterious message from an unknown number telling him to come to the place where he was caught being a dirty pervert? 

But... a part of him felt like he had to go. Felt like he was supposed to go.

 

So. He sucked it up. Put on his jacket. And started walking to the bus stop to go to the Citadel.

 

When he got there, the training floor was empty and the falling sunlight came through the windows, creating patterns in the shadows on the floor. Prompto cautiously looked around before stepping inside, getting flashbacks to the last time he was here. At least the floor was clean. Hopefully.

 

"Oh, good. Didn't expect you to show up, honestly." He jumped out of his boots when he heard a deep, gruff voice behind him and he whirled around to see Gladio stepping inside. He looked so calm, with his hands in the pockets of his jacket and a casual stroll into the room.

"Gladio? I-I don't-" So many questions were trying to work their way through his mind and out his mouth but Gladio beats him to it.

 

"Look, I'm gonna get right to the point, okay? We know you saw us. And I know that you haven't called Noctis or Iggy in the past few days." He doesn't seem particularly angry about that, just seemed to be stating facts. "Look, I get it. You were embarrassed, that's understandable."

He takes a few steps closer and Prompto wants to back away but he feels stuck to the floor, unable to force his feet to move while Gladio now looms over him.

 

"But-" He pauses and his amber-colored eyes roam over his body and Prompto suddenly felt vulnerable but it sent shivers down his spine to see the _hungry_ look directed towards him. "Noct said you were trying to touch yourself while you watched. Is that true?"

 

He knows his mouth is open and he knows he's moving it like some braindead fish but he can't get the words out. The way Gladio was looking at him, just inches away with a little Cheshire grin on his face like he already knew the answer to a question he asked.

 

"Prompto. Is is true? Did watching the prince get fucked make you want it?" Gladio's voice dropped into an almost hushed whisper and the tip of his boot slid forward to touch Prompto's shoe. "I know how you look at me, Prompto. You looked like the prince before he finally got the urge to admit that he wanted to be bent over the bench and fucked hard enough he couldn't walk on his own for a week. So, Prompto..." Gladio trailed off and leaned in closer, sweeping a stray lock of blonde hair behind his ear. 

"Do you want it?"

 

Prompto licked his dry lips and nodded before he could stop to think.

 

\---

 

Which is how he ended up bent over a bench, just as Gladio started with Noct, and three fingers torturing him as they pressed down hard against his prostate. His shirt had been unbuttoned and he originally protested as he didn't want Gladio to look at the marks left there but then he'd kissed him and every restraint he could have possibly had went out the window. Now Gladio's free hand was roaming across his back, pushing on his most sensitive parts while those fingers inside him twisted and poked and prodded.

He'd already come twice, the evidence obvious on the floor under him, and Prompto was starting to get impatient. He wanted Gladio's cock the way Noct had taken it: hard, fast, and never stopping. Not until he was a mess of sweat and limbs and he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried.

 

"Gladio. Gl-Gladio, please... Uh! P-please..." He pleaded with the shield and hurry it up and just fuck him already but he heard a low, breathy laugh behind him and the fingers inside him spread apart. The stretch made his back arch and he whined at the burning sensation but it felt amazing to his oversensitive body.

 

"Just like the prince. So impatient and needy. Look at how you're sucking my fingers in, you want this so bad. Don't you?" The way he said it and the way he was now looking at him, with eyes of a predator looking at his delectable prey, he wanted an answer.

"Yes. Yes! Gladio, please! Please fuck me! I want it like Noct takes it!" The words were coming before he could stop them, his anxiety and nervousness fading away as the desperate need to have something inside him took over. 

 

He felt shifting behind him before those fingers were pulled out and he whined at the loss, pushing back in an effort for more. He yelped at a harsh slap to his thigh but his cock twitched as the harsh tingling spread through his muscle. Prompto shivered with need as he was forced to wait, hearing the cap of the lube opening behind him and squirted on Gladio's hand. Something thicker than Gladio's finger prodded at his hole and he let out a moan of anticipation. Gods, he felt huge just being pressed against him.

 

His breath came out as a harsh exhale as Gladio pushed past the muscle and he was _finally_ inside Prompto. He kept pushing in deeper, slowly so Prompto's body could adapt to the stretch, but he wasn't even halfway in and Prompto could feel him pressing against his prostate. And he kept going!

Gods, he wanted to scream. There was so much to take in, every nerve in his body was going haywire. He didn't know if he was going to cry or faint or proclaim his love for Gladio's dick. He was aware of the high pitched, pitiful sounding moans as Gladio started thrusting before he could get up to the hilt. Every little movement went straight to the sensitive bundle of nerves, he felt his nails digging into the wooden bench below him and hot tears starting to stream down his cheeks.

 

A big strong hand held onto his hips as his body was rocked back and forth with the force of the thrusts, thumb digging into the most sensitive part of his hip. He vaguely felt one of those hands fun through the messy locks of blonde hair and gently pull his head upwards, straining his neck as Gladio leaned over his body. Hot breath wafted over his neck and teeth sunk into the pulse point of his neck, drawing a choked moan out of him and a full body shudder.

 

"M-More, I-I can take it-" His voice didn't even sound like his voice anymore. He sounded so ruined, and _he was loving it_.

 

"You sure about that, sunshine? I'll admit, it took Noct a few tries to take it all. But then again," Gladio leaned further down to whisper directly into Prompto's ear, "he was so stubborn he could only take two fingers. You should have seen the look on his face when he finally took all of my cock. So blissed out, hair a complete mess. Eyes big and staring at the bulge in his stomach." Gladio reached down to Prompto's torso and slid his hand further down, feeling how his body reacted with a shiver and goosebumps rising on the flesh. "You think you can take that?"

 

Prompto opened his mouth to tell him, _yes, yes I can, I can take it, please give it to me_ , but he couldn't get anything out. He felt like his body was on fire, his brain turned to complete mush. Everything crumbling because Gladio wouldn't stop grinding against him, rubbing and abusing his prostate. 

 

He sucked in a breath, willing himself to form a coherent thought. "Gladio... Please please _please fuck me_. I want it, I-I want it s-so bad. You-You feel so big in me, I-I need it-" He stammered and tried to say more but then Gladio was pushing in deeper and he lost control once more.

 

Gladio wanted this as much as Prompto, wanted to feel his tight heat around all of his cock. But it had taken Noctis, and Iggy a few years back, a while to take it all and he didn't count on Prompto being able to take it all at once. He couldn't lie and say that Prompto's whining and begging to be properly fucked didn't do anything to him, but he found this as a proper battle for control over himself. He had to take deep breaths as he shallowly thrusted, fighting back the urge to pretend it was the prince and just fuck with reckless abandon.

Prompto cried out as he got closer and closer to the edge, amazed at how far he managed to get without coming. He just needed an extra push.

 

"Glad-mm! Gladio, I-I'm so close. Just, ah-hahhh! Please, just a little m-MORE!" He was trying, Gods he was trying so hard but it was just too much. He'd never felt pleasure like this before, but he had no idea how he was going to survive his orgasm. He felt so overwhelmed, every sense and every nerve in his body hyper-aware of every sensation.

 

Gladio seemed to get the hint and pushed in just a little farther, enough to take in more than halfway but not any further than that. It was enough, enough to make Prompto arch his back so far he thought it would snap and scream Gladio's name so loud he thought someone would surely come and see what all the noise was. Something hot and sticky splashed against his hand and he vaguely registered the sight of white come splattered on the bench he was holding on for dear life to.

 

One of Gladio's hands held him up when he collapsed and Prompto winced as Gladio slowly pulled out, still hard and leaking precome. Gladio maneuvered them so Prompto could sit in his lap as he caught his breath, brushing sweaty locks of blonde hair out of his face. 

"So, you have fun?" He couldn't see Gladio with his eyes closed but he could imagine the smug grin already there. Blindly, he reached up and smack the smile off Gladio's face but only lightly slapped his collarbone before falling limp again.

 

"Okay, come on blondie. Let's get you a shower and I'll give you a ride home, alright?" He waited for Prompto to acknowledge his words with a nod and then carefully lifted him up, maneuvering him so he could lean down and collect the stray clothing they had both torn off.

Prompto was already passed out by the time Gladio walked into the showers, face pressed against the warmth of Gladio's pectoral. It brought a warm smile to Gladio's face. This was oddly similar to his first time with the prince, but he was proud that Prompto took it like a champ. He was so determined to take all of it too.

 

They'd probably get farther next time.


	7. Day 7: Creampie (Ignis/Gladio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets a day off and decides to spend it at the gym. Along comes Gladio and suddenly the stress of the week is literally washed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if someone could sit me down and tell me why i have to write so much when i literally don't have time for it that would be swell
> 
> i actually had a lot of fun with this one, i think this might be the smuttiest one yet. can't help it, i love me some Ignis-getting-wrecked-by-a-huge-dick smut
> 
> i feel like i should also mention that iggy and gladdy are around 20 and 22 in this fic, so it's a little past brotherhood but not before the roadtrip

Ignis grunted as his feet landed heavily on the balance beam, his shoulders popping as he straightened his back. He let out a heavy breath through his mouth and closed his eyes before stretching his legs out on the beam, ending in a split along the high beam. His muscles were starting to ache from the stretch but Ignis knew it would be worse off by tomorrow morning. A pleasant ache that showed off a good workout.

He so rarely had time to go to the gym nowadays, what with finals coming up in Noct's school. He'd been spending his early evenings and late nights at the prince's apartment, preparing his dinners and keeping him on track with his studying. Noctis had been quite stubborn and adamant that he could do it himself but every time Ignis checked on him in his room, the eighteen-year old would be slumped over his desk or texting Prompto on his phone. Noctis had gone over to Prompto's for the night after the blonde promised Ignis that he would help Noct study so that Ignis could take a night off.

 

His visit to the gym had been spontaneous but he could feel the stress slowly leaving his body as he stretched out his muscles and practiced his swings with a wooden spear. It wasn't often now that he had time to himself, with no prince to care for and no documents to go over and make notes for. It felt nice. But Ignis' busy-body ways were still pushing down on him, reminding him of his duties. He just needed an evening to himself and then he could get himself back on track.

 

Ignis stood once more on the beam when he heard the gym door creak open. His head turned to find Gladiolus, wearing his sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants, with a white towel wrapped around the back of his neck. They shared a small glance before Gladio strolled over to a bench to drop his towel and take off his sweatshirt. Ignis paid him no mind; seeing Gladio around the gym was as common as could be. Ignis took a breath and tensed his muscles before performing a backflip and landing on his hands, his legs spread apart as if it was the easiest thing he had ever done. 

His eyes were closed as he did this and he savored the way he could feel his muscles flexing and tensing. It was almost like he could breath a little deeper now. Ignis kept that position for a few more seconds before bringing his legs back together and flipping back onto his feet. He heard a low whistle from the corner of the gym and it startled him for just a moment; he'd forgotten Gladio was there.

 

Looking over, Gladio was staring at him like a man dying of thirst, leaning up against the wall casually. There was certain glint in those eyes that stirred something within Ignis. Gladio and him had agreed to an... arrangement of sorts a few years ago, particularly during a stressful period in all their lives. Noctis had been a moody teenager and had been giving both of his retainers a very hard time. So they had turned to each other for _stress relief_ and it had worked until their schedules couldn't align and they'd agreed to split apart and remain friends.

That look was the same look Gladio would give him when they would meet in Ignis' apartment. 

 

"So, the prince giving you a hard time today?" Gladio strolled over to him and offered a hand. It took Ignis a second to realize that he was offering a hand to help him down. 

"Prompto's keeping him company for the night. Just using the extra time for my benefit." He replied as he gratefully took Gladio's calloused hand and hopped down from the beam, stretching his muscles. "Why are you here tonight?" He asked, turning to look at Gladio.

The Shield shrugged and looked away for a moment. In that small moment, Ignis let his self control waver and his eyes traveled up and down Gladio's tattooed arms, briefly remembering how he would dig his nails into the inked feathers on Gladio's back. He tore his eyes away when Gladio looked back, trying not to make it obvious that he was staring.

"Just needed some time to myself. Dad's been taking me with him to Crownsguard evaluations and Iris wanted me to take her and her friends to the mall today. Would have been fine if her friends wouldn't swoon and giggle every time I looked at them." Gladio crossed his arms as he spoke and it momentarily distracted Ignis before he was brought back.

Ignis felt a smile tug on his face and he let out a small chuckle. "You may speak as though you dislike it, Gladio. But we both know you enjoy the attention." He topped it off with a light pat on Gladio's bicep as he walked by him.

 

Or, attempted to walk by him. Gladio's arm caught him by his midsection and pulled him back. His touch was light and not very forceful, giving Ignis enough time to resist if he didn't want to. But he allowed Gladio to pull him back and let his hand rest there on his hip.

 

"We both know I enjoy _your_ attention the most." Gladio grinned wolfishly and dared to take a step further into Ignis' space. Ignis felt his body flush a little when he realized Gladio was right. He _missed_ the attention he got from Gladio and he missed the way Gladio touched him like he was now. Maybe... Maybe they could-

 

"Iggy. You remember our agreement right? When we were both stressed out and we would meet up at your apartment? Come on, you remember." Gladio had leaned in closer to whisper into Ignis' ear, sending shivers down the advisor's spine. Of course he remembered; how could he forget the way Gladio grabbed at his hips as he fucked him, laying him down on his back, his side, his stomach, and sometimes he would pin Gladio down himself and ride him like his life depended on it. He blamed Gladio for giving him a size kink after their agreement was settled.

 

"Yes. I remember. Something must have brought this up though. Care to tell?" Ignis murmured as he rested his chin on Gladio's shoulder, letting his hands slowly come up and dare to trace the rim of Gladio's tanktop, threatening to touch his chiseled skin with his soft hands.

He felt Gladio's laugh through their contact as another hand came up to trail down Ignis' back. "Come on, Iggy. I can make you feel good. We'll forget about all our responsibilities, just for a little while. Doesn't that sound good?" Ignis hummed in delight as Gladio traced over the sensitive parts of his body, feeling a hint of affection when he realized Gladio remembered where they were.

 

"A tempting offer, Gladiolus. It looks like I have no choice but to accept." Ignis leaned forward to ghost his lips across Gladio's neck, relishing the shiver he felt on the other. Gladio's grip tightened on his hip and Ignis knew he had him right where he wanted him.

 

"I can pull my car around so we can head over to your apar-"

"No need." Gladio looked up with a confused look but Ignis merely smiled and pulled away, feeling Gladio's eyes on him as he walked away.

"The showers should be unoccupied. We'll have our privacy there." Ignis held back a smirk once he heard Gladio's footsteps coming up behind him shortly after.

 

Ignis took a shot in the dark in guessing the showers would be empty and he sent his prayers to the Astrals when he was proved right. He could sense Gladio behind him before he felt hands grab his hips and a mouth latching onto his neck, sucking on his sensitive spot. Ignis sucked in a moan as he tilted his head to give Gladio more room, feeling the hard erection poking him from behind. Gladio nibbled right on Ignis' pulse, which prompted him to gasp and roll his hips back against Gladio's dick, feeling the rumble of Gladio's groan on his skin before he pulled away.

"Come on, Scientia. Strip for me." Gladio accentuated his command with a light slap to Iggy's ass, stepping back only a second to peel off his tanktop and sweatpants. He heard Ignis taking off his clothes as he stepped to the shower, turning on the water and waiting for it to warm up. 

 

He turned around to pull Ignis into the shower with him but jumped in surprise when Ignis grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a heated kiss, fingers digging into Gladio's hair and trying to bring him closer, glasses and clothes long gone. Gladio wrapped an arm around Ignis' thin waist and was pleased when Ignis took the lead once more and led him over to a nearby bench. Ignis let go with one arm to reach behind him and feel his way to the bench, not wanting to ever stop kissing Gladio. He forgot how good Gladio was with his tongue, whether it was on his cock or in his mouth. Ignis felt his back pressed against the cool wood of the bench and Gladio pressing his hard body against him. There was the sound of running water in the background but to Ignis' dulled senses it sounded like static white noise.

Gladio's mouth moved down to lick and bite at Ignis' neck, barely holding back a smug grin when Ignis let out a choked moan and tilted his head back for him. One of Ignis' hands made its way down Gladio's body and dove into his boxers, not hesitating to grab his cock and start giving him slow strokes, twisting his wrist just to feel Gladio go still above him and hear that deep voice moan his name. He's too out of it to notice Gladio reaching down to grab something but he jolts when something cold and wet brushes against his hole. 

Ignis lifted his head and looked downwards, now noticing the bag that Gladio had brought in with him on the floor and the open bottle of lube sitting right next to it. Looking closer, he could actually see the packet of condoms peeking out from an inside pocket.

 

"Gladio, did you plan- Ah!" Ignis quickly forgot about his inquiry when two lubed fingers found their way inside him. It had been so long since he'd touched himself, having someone else do it for him was nearly overwhelming. 

Gladio grinned and leaned down to bite at Iggy's pulse while pushing his fingers deeper into him, savoring the way Ignis trembled and moaned under him. Gladio would admit that he sometimes thought back to when they would do this regularly, when he would lie awake late in night and could only think of the prince's regal advisor. The way Ignis responded to his touch, how he would dig his nails into any patch of skin he could find. How he would moan Gladio's name like it was the only thing he could remember while the Shield was up to the hilt inside him. Taking him the way Ignis wanted it.

Ignis whined when Gladio slowed down, lost in thought and arousal. Gladio pushed a third finger in and waited until Ignis had adjusted to that before adding the fourth. The stretching, burning sensation made Ignis quiver and he outright cried out in the empty locker room when Gladio brushed against his sensitive prostate. 

"Gladio, Gla-Nn! Oh, please... Please, Gladio." Ignis whimpered almost pathetically when Gladio finally pulled his fingers out. He expected to feel something replace them soon but there was a long pause that made Ignis a little concerned.

 

Sitting up, he saw Gladio reaching down in his bag to grab the pack of condoms, ready to tear into one. 

"What are you doing?" Gladio looked up, surprised and halfway through tearing open a condom when Ignis spoke. The advisor looked disheveled, with his hair all mussed up and bite marks on his neck. Not to mention the nice sheen of sweat on his chest.

"Getting a condom? So we can fuck?" Gladio shrugged while answering. He thought the whole getting naked and fingering thing was kind of obvious. Ignis made a face and then looked between him and the condom. Then Iggy grabbed Gladio's wrist, tore the condom from his fingers, and threw it across the room.

"Gladiolus, if you're not inside me in the next five seconds I am going to be _very_ cross with you." Ignis fixed him with a stern glare that only made him look hotter. He didn't have time for a condom; he hadn't had a good fuck in so long and he needed it now.

"Wow, Iggy. Didn't know you were so desperate for my dick. Maybe I should stick my fingers back in you, huh? You're always happier when you come first." Curse Gladio for looking so smug. Ignis throbbed at the thought of coming on Gladio's fingers alone but he didn't have the patience for that.

 

With a frustrated growl, Ignis wrapped his legs around Gladio's waist and his arms around his neck and managed to turn them over on the bench. Now he sat straddling Gladio, sighing at the stretch of his back muscles and how Gladio's cock rested against his ass, feeling it throb against his skin. Gladio seemed too stunned to comprehend the prince's advisor on top of him, only able to watch when Ignis lifted his hips and fixed him with a heated look, one hand grabbing Gladio's cock and positioning it at his hole.

"You know what they say, Gladio. If you want a job done, you have to do it yourself." Ignis murmured before finally sliding down Gladio's length. He bit his lip and let out a harsh gasp at the sensation of being filled and stretched. It had been so long since he felt something like this; nothing could ever top the way Gladio felt inside of him.

 

Ignis threw his head back when he took over half inside him, unable to stop his thighs from shaking or his voice from cracking as he moaned. He felt Gladio's warm hands grab his hips and help him slowly take more. Gladio felt even bigger inside of him and Ignis _loved_ it so much, loved the constant stretch and the need overflowing his mind and body. Gods, he needed this so badly.

He shuddered almost violently when he finally reached the hilt and just took a moment to feel Gladio inside him. There was something Ignis remembered would always turn him on whenever they fucked and he didn't have his hands tied or the angle allowed him to do so. He closed his eyes to further focus on the feeling while slowly sliding a hand down his body from his chest. He audibly gasped when he felt the bulge in his lower abdomen, lifting his hips and sliding back down just to feel it move inside him. Judging by Gladio's groan and the way his hips thrusted upwards, he had discovered it too.

Ignis finally relented and began moving his hips in a steady rhythm, little pants and gasps flowing from him as Gladio rubbed right against his prostate. He was so big, there wasn't a moment when Gladio wasn't touching his most sensitive places. Ignis could feel himself steadily getting closer and closer to the edge, it was just so good he couldn't take much more of this.

 

"Gl-Gladio! Uhhnn, ah! Ohh, Gods, yes!" Ignis moaned wantonly, ignoring the burning in his thighs when he went faster, fucking himself harder on Gladio's cock.

Gladio was barely doing anything at all, merely focusing on the way Ignis was losing himself in mindless pleasure and hissing when he would tighten around him. Gladio was nothing but Ignis' toy right now, used only for Ignis' pleasure and occasional pain if Ignis was in a certain mood. But he recognized the one riding him now; the needy, desperate Ignis who craved the feeling of having Gladio's cock stretch him and push him to his limits.

"You close, Iggy? You gonna come on my cock?" Gladio teased, barely holding back a grunt when Ignis tightened around him and slammed his hips down.

 

"Yes! Yes yes yes! Ohhh, Gladio!" Ignis bit his lip hard and dug his nails into Gladio's thighs, threatening to draw blood. "I-I'm gonna come! G-Gonna-Mm! Hah-ahhh!" Ignis tossed his head back once more and convulsed around Gladio's cock, his vision going white with the force of his orgasm. A hot splash of come hit his chest and dripped onto Gladio while his body went tight and his muscles screamed at him but he couldn't stop.

Gladio grunted and grabbed Ignis' hips, soaking up advisor's sudden cry when he started thrusting hard, chasing his own release. Ignis was tighter than before and he was quickly become over sensitive. A few more thrusts and Gladio was following him over the edge, spilling his come inside Ignis. The advisor let out a pleased sigh at the warmth inside him, unable to help himself as he ran his fingers over the bulge inside him once more. Gods, if anyone discovered them like this they'd both be ruined but it was so good he was willing to let them see it all.

 

Ignis took a moment longer to savor the warm pleasure before slowly rising to let Gladio slip out of him. Gladio's hands shot up to his hips to help him and he felt a surge of affection; a memory of what used to be common between them but they had grown apart since then. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to start the routine again...

 

Gladio switched from Ignis' hips to his hands, helping him stand on unsteady legs. Iggy shivered and he could already feel the sticky come drip down his thigh. He would never tell a soul but feeling Gladio inside him was almost as good as feeling his come drip out of him; it made him feel dirty and used and he loved it that way. The shower, which had been completely forgotten during their romp, was still hot and running. A shower sounded divine right about now.

 

Without a word, Ignis dragged Gladio to the open and inviting shower, both wearing matching grins. The warm water hit Ignis' back first and he closed his eyes, letting the warmth envelope him and wash away all the sweat and any trace of sex on him. He felt Gladio's presence next to him, his arm around his waist as he soaked himself after Ignis. Showing together like this brought up more memories, the way Gladio would pull him into the shower after a long day and they would collapse into the bed if they couldn't finish in the shower. Ignis remembered how overwhelmed he often felt during, with the hot water and Gladio pinning him against the wet walls, ruthlessly taking him while Ignis just clawed at whatever he could get a grip on and cry out Gladio's name.

Biting his lip, Ignis couldn't help but lean back against Gladio, pleased as could be when he felt the hard erection poking him again. He idly wondered if Gladio was thinking the same thing but then one of those big hands was pulling him closer and gripping his hips so he could grind even harder. Gladio teased him by running the head of his cock against his loosened hole, making him whimper and ache to have it inside him again.

Ignis, fed up with the endless teasing, turned and wrapped his arms around Gladio's neck as he backed up against the wall of the shower. Gladio grabbed a hold of his thighs and Ignis stifled a gasp, feeling Gladio's fingers dig into his skin and no doubt leave marks. He caught him in a strong kiss, pressed right up against him with the water running down his tattooed back. Ignis looked so out of it with lust, so good Gladio could take him and never want to stop. 

"Iggy, you good to go again?" Gladio murmured against Iggy's lips, pressing one more kiss to them before the advisor could respond.

"Always, Gladio. You should know that by now." Fuck, nobody should look _that_ sexy when looking _that_ smug. 

 

Gladio gently adjusted them as he lifted one of Ignis' legs up to his shoulder, once again sending prayers to the Astrals for Ignis' flexibility. He'd always made it a sort of show whenever he could get Ignis to bend like this in bed, just admiring how his muscles flexed and what position made him not only look gorgeous but feel amazing too.

He was still fairly loose from before so it was easy to stick four fingers back in and stretch him out a little bit more. It was always better to be safe than sorry; plus Iggy always got this cute look on his face when he got fingered. Biting his lip, eyes fluttering shut when Gladio would brush against his prostate but made a point to not touch it, back arching and thighs quivering when he got close to coming.

 

He thought about asking for a condom but he didn't want to keep Ignis waiting, and they normally didn't use them because of Ignis' preferences. Gladio positioned himself and made sure Ignis was comfortable before pushing in again, grunting at the way Ignis tightened around him and the dazed look on the advisor's face. Ignis' hand on his own thigh tightened as he pushed further in, the new angle allowing Gladio to not just take the reins and fuck him as he wanted to but to hit every sensitive spot in Ignis.

Gladio finally made it all the way inside and stopped, always letting Ignis get comfortable before he moved. He knew he was a bit bigger than average but he was glad that he could still please Ignis. A lot, apparently, if the way Ignis seemed to beg him to fuck him harder and faster was anything to go by.

 

"Gladio." Ignis' shaky voice brought him out of it and he looked down to see the advisor's eyes closed and his head leaned back against the wall of the shower. For a moment, he thought he imagined Ignis calling his name but Ignis kept going.

"I don't care if the Prince, the Marshall, or even the godsdamned King himself walks through that door." Ignis' striking green eyes opened and fixed him with a hard stare, glazed over with lust. "Do _not_ stop fucking me."

 

Gladio grinned and, instead of responding with words, pulled back and thrusted hard into him, loving the way Ignis jerked and tightened around him. He started a steady rhythm, kissing and nipping at Ignis' ankle on his shoulder while Ignis cried out and tried to grab anything he found find. His nails scraped along the wet shower wall before he finally grabbed a hold of Gladio's arm and gripped him tight.

"Mmm-Ah! Hah-Gla-! Gladio!" Ignis whimpered pathetically, his body having already gone through one amazing orgasm and quickly crawling towards the second. This new angle allowed Gladio to hit his prostate at every thrust and it was turning every thought Ignis had into mush. He could barely remember his own name as he left red welts on the feathers of the eagle tattooed onto Gladio's arm.

"H-Hard-Harder! Ohhhhh, _yeeessssss_..." Ignis hissed and tossed his head back, his body trembling and oversensitive. He cried out and dug his nails into Gladio's arm as he came for the second time today. He whimpered and shivered under the hot water, twitching just slightly every time Gladio thrusted into his prostate. 

 

Gladio was close he could tell, Gladio always lost his rhythm with his thrusts whenever he was close to coming. So Ignis stared him down with half-lidded eyes and let one of his shaky hands rest on Gladio's wet cheek, tracing his lips with his thumb.

"I-Inside me. Come inside me, G-Gladio." He wished he could have better, more articulated thoughts so that he would stammer but Gladio just kept going, harder and harder. Until he finally stilled and Ignis felt another rush of warmth inside him, letting out a heavy breath as he basked in post-orgasmic bliss.

Gladio kept him there a little longer before slowly pulling out, but he kept Ignis' leg in the air. Despite his aching muscles, Ignis knew what he was looking for because he could feel come leaking out of him. He shivered at the way Gladio smiled at the sight, feeling more drip out of him and down his shaky thighs. It felt awkward and messy but it gave him a strange feeling, as if he loved the idea of Gladio marking him and filling him up. He couldn't deny how much he loved it, even if he tried. Not when he insisted on it.

 

Gladio finally lowered his leg onto the shower floor and wrapped his arms around Ignis before he could collapse, pulling him in close and letting him get over the aftershock. Ignis was still a little shaky and uncoordinated but he hadn't had something like that in a long time; only Gladio could make him feel this good. 

 

"Gladiolus, would you like to come back to my apartment tonight?"


	8. Day 8: Deepthroat (Noctis/Ignis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is bored so he goes to see Ignis but the advisor is stressed from a long day of work. Lucky for him, the prince knows the perfect solution to the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i update this series once every new moon but gee golly gosh i'm gonna finish it because i love these boys and gosh darn it these ideas of mine are good
> 
> Anyway, happy New Years everybody! I planned on releasing stuff on Christmas and New Year's Eve but things got in the way but I'm more determined to finish these projects before moving onto others. I'm just glad that people are enjoying my work and I'm overwhelmed with all the positive feedback from the fandom. I'm so excited to see what 2018 has in store for the fandom and I'm so happy with how my writing is turning out. Thank you guys so much!

"Noct, this-mm! This is not what I ha-had in mind."

"Come on, Specs. You said you were stressed, I can help you relax. It's a win-win this way."

"Still, this is h-highly inappropriate. And I never said I was s-stressed. If someone comes in here, I-ah! Mmmm..."

 

Ignis brought a gloved hand to his mouth and looked to the door for the twentieth time since Noct crawled under his desk and started pawing at his belt. He should have realized what the prince was up to when Noct strolled into his office, dropped his bookbag onto the lounging chair, and then draped himself over Ignis' back as the advisor was typing up a report. Moaning and complaining about how he was bored and Prompto was taking extra photography classes and couldn't hang out.

 

"Then go get Gladio." Ignis had suggested, focusing back on his report to type out a few more sentences.

"He'll just suggest we go running or training or whatever his kind does." Noct had grumbled against Ignis' back, making some vague gesture with his hand as he spoke.

"And what his 'his kind' exactly?" Ignis glanced backwards and felt Noct's head lift from his back to respond.

"The athletic kind." 

 

Noctis, acting on a plan to relieve himself of his boredom, started trailing his fingers up and down Ignis' chest, leaning in to whisper in his ear and ask him what he was working on. Ignis had to suppress the shiver crawling up and down his spine to answer, having to go back and rewrite a sentence full of errors while talking and trying to forget about the tips of the prince's fingers tracing his shoulder before dragging down his back.

"Iggy, you feel tense. How long have you been working at this desk today?" Noct purred in his ear, and Ignis could hear the smile in that voice. His hands moved to the back of Ignis' neck and began pressing down, moving and searching for the spots that would make Ignis melt at his fingertips.

The advisor was overcome with a brief moment of weakness as he let his eyes shut and leaned into the warm touch that was quickly taking the stress of the day away. He'd been enabling the prince, sure, but so many reports to fill out, so much paperwork, so many notes to take; He needed this and he wasn't going to put up much of a fight.

 

Apparently, he'd simply given Noctis the window of opportunity he'd been looking for. He'd slid Ignis' office chair slowly back while continuing to massage his shoulders, watching Ignis with striking blue eyes for any sign of awareness. Then, he slid into Iggy's lap and started pressing kisses to his collarbones, fingers playing with the buttons of his suit jacket as part of his distraction, smiling against Ignis' skin when he felt the bulge pressing against his thigh.

He'd used a free hand to slowly undo Ignis' belt and zipper, and this was when Ignis was starting to come around. His hand had shot out to grip the prince's wrist gently but firmly, giving him a hard look.

"Noct, as much as I want to... you know we can't. We're in the Citadel, in my office." He'd pushed Noctis away just enough to pull him away from his neck but affectionately rubbed his hips to make up for it. "Where many people come through daily for the reports I was _trying_ to write before you interrupted me." An eyebrow raised at the prince but he could only smile and stroke the hairs on the back of Ignis' neck.

"I know. Which is why I'm going to make you feel good, to make up for the long day." Noct had whispered into his ear before sliding gracefully down Ignis' lap and pulling his pants down, mouthing at the bulge in front of him before Ignis could scold him.

He knew he should have put up more of a fight, should have pulled Noctis off and told him that he would punish him later tonight for trying to disrupt his work and for being naughty. Leave him bored and wanting more. But it had been such a long day and his mouth felt so good, he couldn't find the strength in him to fight his desire.

 

Noctis had successfully pulled every string Ignis exposed to him until his cock was out and Noctis was looking up at him with bright but glazed over blue eyes, his mouth wrapped tight around him.

 

That had been a mere five minutes earlier and Noctis was such a damn _tease_ ; Ignis would have throttled him if he could find the energy and motivation to do so. Whether he liked it or not, Ignis had tells and Noctis was quick to pick up on them. His thighs would start to shake and each swipe of that devilish tongue made his breath hitch, moans escaping even when Ignis bit down on his gloved knuckle.

And just when he was on the edge of orgasm, that intense tingling sensation at his spine growing more and more fierce, Noctis would pull away and grip the base of Ignis' cock, fixing him with a smug little smirk while Ignis silently glared and huffed at him.

 

Ignis gave an audible frustrated whine the third time it happened and his hand slammed onto the armrest of his chair, fingers digging into the leather as he sat up and gripped the prince's chin with his other free hand, tilting his head up to Ignis' face.

"Noctis, if I do not come within the next thirty seconds, I am going to punish you severely." Emerald eyes glittered in the dim office light but the threat was dampened by Noctis' still smug smile. "I'll work my fingers into you, as many as you can handle, but you'll never get my cock. I don't care how much you beg, how much you cry, how many times you say my name." His voice dropped into a dangerous whisper and it sent a harsh shiver through the prince's body once he realized Ignis was dead serious. "I'll leave you right on the edge but I'll control every ounce of pleasure you get. I'll stop right before you go over the edge and leave you there, tied to your bed and writhing with pleasure while desperately calling my name."

 

Gloved fingers tilted his chin up higher and Ignis leaned in, focusing his stare on Noct's wide blue eyes. "Do you want that?" 

 

Unable to find the words to answer, the prince merely shook his head and stroked Ignis' cock with fast strokes, trying to work him back up after their prolonged pause.

 

"Good boy. Remember, you have thirty seconds or else you get your punishment." 

 

His fingers let go of the prince's chin and Noctis immediately ducked back down to take half of Ignis' length in his mouth. He focused all of his attention on Ignis' cock, using almost every technique he knew with his tongue to bring his advisor back to the edge of orgasm. Drool was slipping down the sides of his mouth but he couldn't focus on much except the cock in his mouth and the fingers digging into his scalp and pushing him down further. 

"Twenty seconds, Noctis." Ignis gave a warning, leaning his head back against his chair and hissing in pleasure as Noct sucked hard. He was glad that his threats had gotten through to him but he was half hoping that Noctis would fail the challenge just so he could tie him up and torture him with his hands, his tongue, and their toys.

Noct placed one hand on Ignis' thigh to try and distract him from counting down and also check for Ignis' tells. He wasn't shaking yet, which meant he still had more work to do but he didn't have that kind of time. As much as he wanted what Ignis said, he didn't think he could take what his advisor was suggesting. He loved it when Ignis took control, and sometimes Noctis would act extra bratty just so Ignis would punish him, but he didn't think he could handle being teased for that long without coming.

 

"Ten seconds." Ignis warned once more, with a harsh tug on raven locks and a stuttering groan. He was close but he didn't think that Noctis could get him off in the next ten seconds, even with all the built up teasing the prince did before.

 

Noctis moaned around Ignis' length, both from the weight of it on his tongue and the time limit weighing down on him entirely. He needed to make Ignis come _now_ but he couldn't do it in ten seconds. But... there was something he hadn't tried yet on an actual person. He'd practiced on his dildos in the apartment and he'd been so excited to actually do it. If this didn't make Ignis come, then he'd be doomed for the night.

He pulled back from Ignis' cock to take a breath, a thin string of saliva connecting his bottom lip and the head of Ignis' length. The advisor lifted his head at the loss of wet warmth and grinned as the prince caught his breath, all too smug for what Noctis had in store.

 

"Aww, too much? It's not like you to give up so- _aaahh!_ " Ignis threw his head back in surprise as Noctis engulfed his cock again, relaxing his throat enough to take him fully. The prince's eyes began to water from the weight in his mouth and throat but he didn't stop until he'd taken the entire length in his mouth.

 

Both of Ignis' hands flew out and gripped Noct's dark hair as he groaned and panted, the sensation overwhelming him and clouding his mind in pleasure. His back arched as orgasm finally overcame him, a strangled moan of Noctis' name escaping him before he could stop it. He was so lost in the pleasure and feeling that he was too worked up to really worry about anyone outside his office hearing him. Ignis couldn't remember the last time he came that hard.

 

He vaguely registered Noctis pulling off of him and tucking him back into his pants, his mind working overtime to clear the mist and bring back his senses. The prince, looking like a cat basking in the sunlight, crawled back into Ignis' lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his head on his shoulder while waiting for him to recover.

 

"Well, that certainly brightened my mood." Ignis muttered while burying his face into Noct's hair, almost nuzzling into the soft locks before catching himself. "And with five seconds left to spare. Well done, Prince Noctis."

"Anything for my most trusted advisor." Noctis purred, hands smoothing over Ignis' suit jacket. "Are you still coming over tonight?"

"I thought you'd be more happy about winning. I know how much of a sore loser you are."

"Of course I'm happy, I get to come tonight. If you're not too busy." The prince ran idle fingers through Ignis' ruffled hair, pushing back any stray hairs that fell out of place during their romp.

Ignis only smiled and pulled away from Noctis' hair to lean down and press a light kiss to his lips, loving the way his prince draped himself over him and tried to lean in for another when Ignis pulled away.

 

"For you? I'm certain I can make time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also it's 1 am when i'm posting this so if anyone sees any typos or anything, just let me know cuz i'm tired as heck


	9. Day 9: Frottage (Noctis/Prompto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Noctis and Prompto play video games, they tend to get competitive. Noctis knows just the thing to settle it for good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blah blah blah im late again yadda yadda yadda more coming soon blah blah
> 
>  
> 
> but seriously, im gonna start working harder on getting these chapters out sooner but i'm also writing out the outlines for future fics 
> 
> thanks to everyone who gives kudos, and leaves comments, and is just generally sweet cuz the people in this fandom are just awesome thanks everyone :D

"Left! I said left, Prom! There's ammo right there!"

"I got it! Shit, I went down! Help!"

"I'm trying! I've got so many zombies on my ass!!"

 

Prompto's thumb ached with how hard he was mashing the buttons on his controller but his focus was devoted entirely to the prince's flatscreen TV. Two hours of nonstop gaming, and occasional guide-researching, and they were finally on the final boss of their campaign. Noctis and Prompto were curled up in a mass of blankets and pillows, all taken from the prince's massive bed, having shed their school clothing hours earlier as soon as Ignis dropped them both off and left for a late meeting at the Citadel.

 

The pair had decided that this weekend be their 'gaming-marathon' weekend, complete with a shelter made up of the couch, a mountain of blankets, and a wall of pillows. Snacks would be eaten during small breaks and included soda, their favored brands of chips, and some water (because _Ignis insisted_.

 

They had many games to pick through but Prompto had suggested Resident Evil 6 since it was multiplayer and he insisted that the campaigns were awesome. They'd had a couple of nights before where they had played the first few games together but Prompto was either too scared to play or Noctis would panic and couldn't shoot things properly (of course it was the camera's fault, not his). They were working fairly well as a team in their first campaign however; with Noctis picking Leon the second the menu popped up and leaving Prompto as Helena.

 

(" _Okay so, what's so different about thi- I CALL LEON!!"_

_"DIBS ON- **FUCK!** "_)

 

Hours later, and the pair had finally made it to the campaign's final boss, who apparently had endless phases to keep the fight going. But this had to be the last part of the fight, and they couldn't afford to die and get a game over now, considering it took them forever to figure out how to beat the previous phases and were _just_ now getting the hang of the final fight.

 

"Shit! Shit, I'm down! Help!" Prompto yelped while mashing buttons, trying to shoot zombies from where his character lay dying on the rooftop floor. 

 

"Don't die, I'm coming. Prompto, I swear to the Astrals if you die right now, I'm taking away your sex privileges."

"Don't you dare!!"

"No blowjobs for a week!"

"Not fair!"

"Not even a handy!"

"Oh, like you could even last a week. Mr. 'come-get-me-out-of-this-meeting-so-we-can-fuck-in-the-closet' Caelum!"

"Okay, I get that my name is long but that's a stretch, dude."

"Like hell you have a long name. Three is not a big number, Noct."

"Yeah, but it _sounds_ like a long name if you say it out-FUCK! HELP ME!"

 

After a long ten minutes of wandering around, finding health and ammo packets, fending off murderous zombies and dealing enough damage to the boss, both Prompto and Noctis were ready for the fight to finally be over.

Both readied their weapons on the split screen and fired and simultaneously cheered as the ending cutscene played, detailing the boss' death and the heroes escape in a helicopter.

 

Noctis and Prompto shared a celebratory high-five and a quick kiss, both super excited to see the ending of one of several campaigns. Both controllers were discarded for the moment and they could both just relax and watch the rest o the campaign play itself.

 

"Ugh, the amount of sexual tension between Helena and Leon is going to drive me up a wall. I'm serious!" Prompto proclaimed, nibbling on the chips that were accidentally forgotten during their gaming.

"I know. Like, shit, Leon is hot as hell and so is Ada but get a girl like Helena, at least she won't kiss you and then fly off to probably steal another bioweapon." Noctis agreed, taking a small sip of his bottle of water to prepare for their next campaign.

 

"Okay, yes or no ... Would you fuck Leon?" Prompto asked with a grin, turning to the prince as if he was sharing a secret.

 

Noct paused in taking another sip and the corner of his mouth quirked up in a grin. "Is that even a question? I would climb that man like a godsdamned tree. You?"

 

"Oh, hell yeah I would. Helena too, probably. She seems nice."

"When she's not blowing up zombie brains with her shotgun?"

"Hey, you're pretty sweet too when you're not throwing around swords that are Gladio's size." 

"You're just flirting so you can play Sherry in the next campaign."

"Fuck yeah I am."

 

They both shared a laugh as the credits for the campaign began rolling in the background. Prompto reached over and tangled his fingers with Noct's, leaning happily into the prince's side. Noct squeezed his hand and pressed a kiss into Prompto's blond hair, grinning at the way his boyfriend giggled and leaned in closer.

 

"Alright. _Because I love you_ , you get to be Sherry." Noct exaggerated his annoyance but was unable to contain his laughter when Prompto gasped and wrapped his arms around the prince's neck, pulling him in for multiple cheek kisses.

 

"Awwww!! You really are the Prince of the People!" Prompto grinned at the face Noctis made at the nickname the Insomnia media gave him.

 

"Yeah, yeah. You better be good at her, though. No more missing easy shots and getting us killed." Noct lightly scolded, thumping Prompto's forehead until he finally let go and they both picked up their respective controllers.

 

"Oh please! I think you're forgetting who won that last boss fight."

"It was me. So my point still stands."

"Well I- Wait, what? _I_ got the last hit in."

"What? No, you didn't. 

"Uh, yeah I did. I had the sniper rifle."

"So did I."

 

Both boys looked each other in the eye, as if trying to will the other into admitting defeat. The main menu screen music played in the background but neither was willing to break their intense staring game.

Finally, Noctis narrowed his eyes and set down his controller with a small sigh. "Okay, I know how we can solve this dilemma."

 

Just as Prompto opened his mouth to question what his prince had in mind, Noctis snatched Prompto's controller out of his hands and climbed into his lap, smashing their lips together. Prompto froze for just a moment before wrapping his arms around Noct's waist and pulling him in closer, their game and their argument completely out the window for him. 

Noctis gently ran his fingers through Prompto's soft hair and moaned softly when Prompto's fingers lightly dug into his thighs, quickly finding himself lost in their passion. He pulled away quickly before he could forget why he crawled into his boyfriend's lap in the first place, smiling at the way Prompto leaned in to trail after his lips for another kiss.

 

"You wanna play a game, Prom?" Noct whispered right into Prompto's ear, savoring the way he could feel Prompto shivering beneath him.

 

"Thought we already were." Prom answered, a little stiffly.

 

"Yeah, but this is more fun." Noct replied, taking Prompto's ear and lightly nibbling on the tip before blowing cool air in it. His boyfriend's fingers were digging into his hips now, hands always unsure of where to go and what to grab but Noctis appreciated his touch regardless. (especially when he would have a bad day and prom's fingers running down his scars and telling him about his day as a distraction, gods he loved him)

 

Noctis kissed him again as a distraction while his fingers slowly made their way down Prompto's body, starting at his shoulders and then moving down, fingertips barely brushing a nipple over his shirt. Prompto was so sensitive he could become so overwhelmed during intimate moments, which allowed Noctis to easily draw his attention to his lips, his fingers, his body; it was just so fun to watch him come apart and not even realize it when his fingers wrapped around him or his palm pushed against the bulge in his sweatpants.

 

Speaking of, he'd already managed to wrap his fingers around the outline of his dick before Prompto realized it and bucked, head tilting back with a gasp of surprise. Noctis took advantage of the opportunity and dove right in on his exposed neck, nibbling, sucking, and licking at the spots he'd memorized from previous romps.

 

Prom panted at the attention he was receiving and Noct felt a tug at the bottom of his sweatshirt (wasn't actually his, it was Gladio's old Crownsguard hoodie but it was comfy and he was probably never getting it back). 

 

"Off." Prom slurred just slightly, feeling drunk off of just having the Prince in his lap, grinding down on him.

 

"Sorry, Prom. Not tonight. But..."

Noct straightened up, ignoring Prompto's whining and persistent fingers trying to pull him back down. Instead, he grabbed Prompto's wrists and pinned them to either side of his head on the couch cushions, peering down at him with those gorgeous blue eyes glazed over with lust.

 

"I'm temporarily lifting your sex ban." Noctis decided to ignore Prompto's eyeroll. "You wanna know who won? We'll play for it." He strategically grinded down on the bulge poking him in the eye, hearing the way Prom's breath hitched and his wrists tensed under his grip. He leaned down again to murmur right in his ear.

 

"Whoever comes first loses, and has to admit that the other is better."

 

Prom giggled, a soft exhale that was too unfocused to even count as a laugh, and his head leaned back until it rested on the back of the couch. His eyes closed and Noctis first thought that he wasn't going to play, but then his hips bucked again and Noct had to suppress a moan at how their cocks rubbed together. Gods, it felt amazing even if they were still wearing pants.

 

"You're on, babe. Be prepared to lose." The blonde lifted his head to lock eyes with his Prince, leaning forward in a moment of courage to kiss him while steadily moving his hips.

 

Noctis was fully prepared to take the lead, since Prompto was notoriously sensitive and he lost it when Noct would pin him down and just _use_ him. But the way Prompto kissed was intoxicating and the slow, never-ending rolling of his hips was driving him crazy; just the brief spikes of pleasure each time they rubbed against each other made him crave more and more, the tight coil of orgasm feeling so far away. It felt good, but Noctis was confident that he could get Prompto to come in his pants before he even got close to the edge.

 

Prompto kissed his Prince until his tongue tentatively touched Noctis' upper lip and his mouth opened at once. He tasted like the soda they finished drinking an hour earlier and a flavor that just distinctly reminded him of 'Noctis'. He used his tongue as a distraction until Noct's grip on his wrists loosened and Prompto slid his hands out, directing his fingers towards Prompto's neck while his own hands traveled down to his hips. He gripped them tight, tighter than he intended, and his pace quickened just slightly. 

Noct ran his fingers through Prompto's soft, blonde hair, blowing away his own ebony locks as he buried his face in Prompto's neck, inhaling his scent of cologne and the lavender scented conditioner he used because Noct liked it. It was so easy to forget that this was a little game, so easy to lose himself in Prompto's scent, his fingers digging into the meat of his hips and his thighs so he could grip him better. He moaned before he could stop himself, grounding his cock _hard_ against Prom's and hearing the responding groan right in his ear.

 

Impatient and wanting more, Prompto pulled Noctis back just slightly so he could reach down for his sweatpants. He pushed them down a little past his thighs, dark blue boxers exposed with a prominent bulge with a damp spot visible now. The prince's fingers traced along his jaw and his chin while Prompto took care of him, pulling down his pants a little past his knees so it would be easier for him to grind while on top. 

 

Noctis spread his legs a little more and positioned their covered cocks next to each other, both boys replicating their moans as he started grinding again. The sharp spikes of pleasure were stronger now with one less layer of clothing restricting them, which allowed them both to crawl faster towards release.

 

Finally remembering the stakes of their game, Noctis swooped in to nibble at Prompto's jaw while grinding slow and hard against him, trying to focus on kissing and sucking instead of his own pleasure in an attempt to delay his orgasm. It was working, just slightly; he was still getting closer but at a slower pace than Prompto. His thighs were shaking now under Noctis, one of Prompto's hints that he was going to come soon.

 

Prompto, not wanting to be outdone especially now, pushed against Noctis' ribs just slightly, just enough to pull him away from his neck. He knew better than anyone how sensitive he was but he'd been with Noct long enough that he was confident enough to know just how to take him apart and then put him back together.

He gripped his hip tight with one hand and synchronized their thrusting, pulling Noct down with his other hand so their foreheads were touching. 

 

"You close, Noct. You wanna come?" He whispered with a pronounced thrust, feeling his boyfriend shiver against him and shut his eyes tight. "You feel so fucking good, Noct. So good. Wish I was buried inside you. You're so hot, I love how you clench down on me when you come. Gods, I love you." He continued, ending with a fond kiss to his forehead as Noctis lost his rhythm and thrusted harder than he intended.

 

"Fuckin... Ah, you cheater." Noct bit his lip to stop another moan but he never stopped moving.

 

"You never said I couldn't. Oh, _holy shit_ " 

 

He was close. Noctis started this game and he was going to end up losing it. He fully expected to win this no problem, but Prompto was surprising him tonight. But he didn't want to lose, he was far too stubborn for that.

 

' _Last chance, Noct. You're not losing this. Just up your game._ '

 

He took a breath and braced himself, knees planted hard into the couch cushions and hands gripping the couch cushions for stability before he started grinding and thrusting hard. He was so close, but he just needed to last until Prompto came first. And he needed to come fast because what he was doing felt amazing and he was _so godsdamned close just come on Prompto, I wanna come so fucking badly right now_.

 

Prompto's head leaned back as he took in all the sensations running through him, quickly careening towards orgasm faster than he thought. Fuck, he was gonna lose. He couldn't keep up, it felt so good. He was gonna come, he was so close. Oh fuck, he was gonna come.

 

"Noct. N-Noct, holy f-fuck. Slow down, s-slow down."

 

"F-fuck. Come on, Prom. You're-You're close, I know it. You wanna c-come. Come on. Oh, s-shit!

 

Their breathing synchronized as they moved together, both too stubborn to fall off the edge before the other. Their boxers were ruined, the hoodie Noctis was wearing was damp with not only his sweat but Prompto's too. And Noct's hips were aching but he couldn't stop now. He was so close, so close. _Holy fuck, he was close._

 

" _Noct!_ "

" _Prom!_ "

 

The sudden rush of endorphin and mind-numbing pleasure made Prompto dizzy enough that he was glad he was already sitting down. His limbs felt loose and it was like they weren't connected to his brain, like he couldn't move them even if he tried. Noctis arched his back and fell against his chest, shivering and breathing heavily into his neck. Prompto didn't even know if he won or lost but he couldn't resist wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and holding him, pressing lazy, post-orgasm kisses to his temple while they both recovered.

 

Noctis took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his entire body feeling numb and _wonderful_. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Prom's exposed neck. He moved his hips just slightly and noticed two things:

 

One. He was still way too senstive for his dick to touch anything right now.

Two. His underwear was sticky and damp and his come was starting to dry, which was very gross. 

 

Wait.

 

"Prom, did you come first?" 

 

The fingers that were running up and down his side paused. 

 

"I thought you came first."

 

Noctis lifted his head and sat up, looking down at his boyfriend and then at the wet spot on his underwear that matched his own. Prompto followed his gaze up and down and they finally locked eyes again. There was silence for a moment while everything sank in and then the blonde one started giggling, quickly followed by his partner's own laughter.

 

"Oh my gods. _Who won!?_ "

"I don't know! I guess we both did."

 

Noctis laughed until his stomach hurt and his body draped itself over Prompto, jostled slightly at Prompto's own laughter. Prom trailed off into light giggles as he dragged Noctis in for cuddles, pressing kisses to his flushed cheeks. Noct couldn't seem to stop smiling as he did so.

 

"Alright, alright." Noct cleared his throat, grin still stuck on his face. "First things first: we need to change. We should have taken our pants off for that."

 

"Whatever. That was fuckin' awesome, dude. We gotta do that again sometime."

 

"Well, we've got like three other campaigns to get through."

 

"Hell. Yes. Dude."

 

"If you wanna do it again, go get the spare underwear in my bedroom. And the tissues... And hurry up, I feel gross!!"


	10. Day 10: Sex Machine (Noctis) (OT4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is bored and misses his three boyfriends. A bored, horny prince left to his own devices can be dangerous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why the best time for me to write these is late at night when i'm half awake and more likely to make errors
> 
> On the other hand, hey this one didn't come out so late like the others! I wanna try to make these things come out regularly so I can finish this sooner and hopefully I can meet that quota. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated! :D

Truth be told, he could have spent a longer time thinking on it before buying it. But Noctis was a spoiled prince, and he was used to normally getting his way.

 

Having three boyfriends was awesome because it meant he had triple the cuddles, triple the kisses, and triple the sex. And sex with three incredibly handsome men was like dying and being sent to your own heaven.

 

If, you know, they were **_around_**.

 

Ignis had been helping him with the sudden increase of royal work in the past few months and that included leaving for business trips to Accordo or across Insomnia, sometimes with Noct and without him. The prince would whine and pout at him until Ignis finally relented and they got as far as making out on the couch with hands going under shirts before one of their phones would ring and Ignis snapped into 'advisor mode' while he took care of business. 

 

It was annoying. Not just constantly being cockblocked by politicians and delegates, but the lack of attention Ignis would normally give him. Noctis wasn't usually an open person about his affections out in the public eye, he couldn't when the rest of Insomnia was watching, but he would waste no time getting comfortable in Iggy's lap while they worked on reports in the comfort of their apartment, warmth and sweet kisses being exchanged every once in a while.

When they worked, their relationship turned business and professional. But it was nice to watch Ignis' facade drop and open his arms for Noct to climb into and cuddle.

 

With Ignis being stuck in the Citadel taking care of meetings with his father and doing paperwork while Noctis worked from home, they'd both barely had enough time to take a personal call with each other. Sure, little sweet texts every now and then, but it wasn't enough. 

Noct missed his boyfriend.

 

But at least he had two other sweet boyfriends who loved him as much as Ignis did.

 

Which was awesome, if they weren't as busy as Ignis was.

 

Prompto had taken some college level photography and art classes after both him and Noctis had graduated, which took up a large portion of his time. Noctis, the ever supportive and loving boyfriend, was the subject of most of Prompto's photography (and getting aesthetic pictures of the Prince of Lucis with the sunset behind him got him good points in class and from some of his peers), even volunteering to drive him down to parks, empty parking lots; basically anywhere that Prompto would call 'scenic'.

 

But, taking photos was about 25% of the class, the rest was showing up and taking notes and figuring out how to use the photoshop programs and discussing different kinds of photography (and Noct only thought one kind existed, until Prompto shoved his notebook in his face after one class and started explaining them). 

Which meant Prompto was very busy. Way too busy to spend too much time with Noct, unless he needed some pictures. And Noct obliged for him, because he loved him. And maybe he really wanted someone to touch his dick.

 

But, with Prompto and Ignis out of the picture temporarily, Gladio could easily fill that gap; he was certainly big enough and it was his job to listen to his prince anyway.

 

Except that he was _outside the Wall with his father and the Glaives in an extensive training exercise._

 

(Why couldn't he catch a break? He had three of them, he should at least have one to spend time with.)

 

Noctis, in an uncharacteristic manner, tried to weasel his way into going on the trip just to spend time with Gladio and see how training went. But, of course, he had to stay behind and cover royal duties and safety protocols and blah blah blah. Gladio, stupid Gladio and his handsome face, had just grinned at him and kissed him in the safety of the apartment before he left. 

Noct had tried everything he could; a quick round of morning sex, shower sex, he even volunteered to just pleasure Gladio with his hand or his mouth. But Gladdy had been running late the morning he was supposed to leave and he just went with a quick 'I love you' and 'be safe'.

 

So he was stuck without any attention from his boyfriends for the week, in a big empty apartment and deafening silence. He was wearing Gladio's hoodie so he could at least have his scent to make him feel better, and he'd been nibbling on the dinners Ignis had made. And maybe he had been flipping through old pictures Prompto had sent him when he was bored and tired of looking at documents.

 

And, yeah, maybe he _did_ pleasure himself with a toy or two they kept in the bedroom. No one else was around for his needs and having to take matters into his own hands wasn't so bad. Except... it didn't feel quite right.

 

The toys made him feel amazing; vibrators making his legs shake and cock rings delaying his orgasm until he was numb and couldn't feel his fingers anymore. Gods, he could understand now why Ignis loved that purple one. He'd used that thing for almost an hour just edging himself. (and maybe plotted to punish Iggy with it when he got back).

 

But he missed the warmth. Having someone else's fingers move across his body, hearing someone else's voice whispering in his ear, saying dirty things and telling him how gorgeous he looked on the bed. He missed rolling over into someone's arms after a session and falling asleep with them. And his wrists were cramping with the effort he was putting into making it seem like the dildos he was shoving into himself were more human-like thrusting but he couldn't focus long enough to do it.

 

Going online for his solution wasn't his initial plan but he needed something _new_ to tide himself over. _Just until they got back_ , he told himself. _You don't even have to tell them about it. You probably won't even like it. Too mechanical, not at all what you were hoping for._

 

He spent extra money on the lube, any additions he wanted to add, and for a quick delivery. He had a week until his boyfriends were back, he wanted to use this quick and if it turned out right, it would appease him until he saw them next.

The website told him to expect it at 5 PM the next day and he was probably more excited than he should have been when it showed up at 4 PM.

He'd dressed lazy and mussed up his hair enough that maybe he could pass as some random civilian for the delivery guys. Not that they recognized him immediately (he could tell when someone recognized him because they usually brightened up, their mouths dropped open, and they sometimes shouted 'prince noctis!' like he wasn't standing in front of them), but Ignis and Gladio always told him to make sure no one could recognize him when dealing with matters as private as this.

He'd paid the guys for the delivery, pushed the package into his bedroom, shut the door, and sat in front of the box.

 

It was... bigger, than he thought it would be. But it was probably the thing itself and all the stuff that came with it. Yeah, that was probably it. That made it a little easier to hide. He'd made room in his closet to hide it if he decided to keep it. He could have paid extra for a case specifically designed of it but he didn't want to go over his budget and make Ignis aware of it. It was either the vibrator or the case and Noctis knew what he wanted.

 

He wanted to open it. Really, really wanted to open it. But, he had to be ready for it. This was something entirely new for him. Gotta be prepared for it.

 

So, he took a warm shower. Dried himself off. Put on his boxers, and sat down on the floor with the box.

Okay, time to see what this is about.

 

With a snap of his fingers, a tiny switchblade was dragged out of his armiger and into his hand and he dove into the tape sealing the box. It was tough; it was like the tape surrounded every opening he could found and dammit, why wouldn't it cut?!

 

After a few cautious cuts where his fingers maayyy have gotten just a little too close to the blade, one side of the box was ready to open. He set everything aside to make room and opened it, grabbing onto the styrofoam edges to pull the thing out. Astrals, it was **heavy** , but a few strong pulls got it fully out of the box and Noctis quickly went to ripping off the foam and some plastic wrapping.

 

It looked almost exactly like the advertisement on the website. All sleek, black and shiny. Made of what was probably leather. He lightly touched it with his hand and found the material cold, and when he pushed down he could feel the hard machinery inside it. Already, he felt a little overwhelmed and his fingers shook just a little as he examined it, but no backing out now.

 

Reaching further inside the box, he grabbed the other additions that had come with the package. A large bottle of lube that said 'heat-activated' on the front, whatever that meant. A couple of different dildos is different sizes that would attach to the machine. And what looked like a complementary cockring. Huh. Oh well, they could always use more toys.

Noctis, eager to get the show on the road, immediately took to the bathroom to clean the attachment he was going to use and as he was walking back into the bedroom, he noticed a thin, black cord coming from the box. It was attached to the machine and when he pulled it out, it had a small dial on it. To control the vibrations maybe?

Oh, this was going to be exciting.

 

Nearly fumbling and knocking lube over everything in his anticipation, Noctis quickly plugged in the machine and nearly ripped his underwear trying to get it off. He attached the dildo he wanted and grabbed the bottle of lube. He poured just a little into his hand and rubbed it with his fingertips, testing the 'heat' or whatever they said it was. It didn't feel like anything though, except sticky cold lube that came right out of the package. Whatever, as long as it did its job.

 

Okay, nearly there. Just gotta stretch himself out a bit and then he could give this baby a test drive. Gods, this better be good; he didn't want this to be such a big waste of time and money. And hopefully he could find a good spot for it in his closet. Shouldn't be too hard, his closet was huge and he could just put a bunch of old blankets and towels over it and no one would be any the wiser. It wasn't too big that he couldn't hide it. Cake, baby.

 

He was up to two fingers before he'd even realized it. He was so lost in thought that the only thing that brought him back was when he accidentally pushed down on his prostate and his hips bucked on instinct, a startled moan wrenched out of him. Okay, yeah, that's enough.

 

Reaching for more lube, he poured a good amount on his hand again and went to slicking up the dildo. When it was as slick and ready as he wanted it, Noctis dried his hand on a towel he'd brought in from the bathroom and got himself into position, knees on either side of the machine and hovering just over the dildo. He sucked in a breath and slowly lowered himself down a few inches, slowly letting out the breath once he got halfway there. 

Already it felt so good and he had to resist forgoing the entire thing and just using the dildo to get him off. But he was going to see this through, dammit. So he ignored the urge to grind down on the fake cock and focused on taking it all in, slowly moving downwards until his pelvis hit the cold leather under him.

 

Okay, this was it. Please, let this be worth it.

 

Slowly, as if trying to savor the moment just a little longer, Noctis reached out for the dial for the machine and just lightly fingered the edge of the switch, anticipation and excitement crawling through him and making his hips twitch for more. He was such a tease, even to himself.

 

He closed his eyes and slowly turned the dial to the lowest setting out of the four available. The machine whirred to life and he instantly jerked, eyes clenching shut and a full blown shudder racing down his spine. The vibrations went through the machine and through the dildo to him and Gods, it was pressing down in all the right places. Fuck, this felt amazing oh _Gods_

 

"Holy s-shit. Gods, oh _fuck_." Noct muttered to an empty room, head tilting back and eyes closing as he focused entirely on the fullness inside him and the vibrations moving through his body.

 

This was good, better than good, but they gave him a remote for a reason.

 

With a salacious, devious grin, Noct cranked up the vibrations up to medium power and his grip on the remote fumbled a bit, a new wave of sensations coursing through him. He leaned back just slightly to adjust himself and cried out in surprised pleasure, inadvertently pressing the dildo against his prostate.

 

Gods this was fucking awesome. Why didn't he buy this sooner? Why didn't he hop on the second he got it out of the box? Oh, fuck, this was amazing.

 

"F-fuck. _O-Oh_! Fuck! Oh Astrals- Ah! Mmmnnnn- Oh my Gods!" Noctis felt his thighs shaking against the leather cover and his fingers were jittery on the controls but it just felt. so. damn. good.

 

A warm heat pooled in his stomach and Noct quickly fumbled to turn off the vibrations, just for a second. He didn't want to come so soon and ruin everything; he hadn't even made it to the highest setting yet. And he was no quitter, not in the slightest. Just gotta... ease up a bit.

He took in a few deep breaths to try and calm himself, swiveling his hips just slightly for that extra shock of pleasure against his prostate. His body felt numb and a pleasant warmth was spreading through his lower half. Was this the lube warming up? Gods, it felt like he had someone inside him, like an actual cock instead of the fake one. He couldn't resist bucking his hips just a few times at the thought, suddenly wishing he had one of his lovers with him to watch him fall apart. 

Or force them to watch him fall apart and not be able to do a damn thing about it. Punishment for leaving him alone for so long and not giving him enough love. Noctis was selfish and a prince; spoiled and wanting everything and everyone to himself.

 

He waited until he couldn't wait anymore and he turned the vibrations back on at a steady pace, fingers gently and slowly moving the dial until he was back up to where he was at when he stopped. He inched just a little closer to the highest level, his entire body shaking with pleasure and overwhelming sensations.

Noctis' eyes shut and his mouth dropped open as he moaned to the empty apartment. Everything just felt so good; if Cloud Nine existed, it was this. 

 

"Mmmm... Ah! Ha-nnnn! F-fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Ohhhhh fuuuuucckkk-" It was right there, right against his sweet spot. Everything was amazing, life was amazing, the dildo in his ass was amazing, this huge expensive vibrator was fucking amazing.

 

But it wasn't enough. He couldn't give it a 10/10 if he didn't go all the way. He was so close already, teetering right on the edge of a very powerful orgasm, but he had to turn it up all the way.

 

Fingers shaking and covered in sweat, he reached for the controller, not even realizing he'd dropped it, and lifted his hips until the dildo was just about to slip out of him. He was so sensitive, just these little sensations were making him shake and moan. But he restrained himself enough to wait until the main event.

 

He took in a few gulps of air to try and clear the fog surrounding him before holding his breath and cranking the dial up to its highest setting while sinking back down onto the fake cock.

 

His eyes went wide at the onslaught of vibrations and overwhelming pleasure, hands shaking so much he dropped the remote with a thud against the carpet but he didn't care. It came so quickly and so sudden he couldn't move for a few seconds, forced to endure the intense waves of pleasure as it numbed his limbs. 

 

His entire body was trembling, he could feel tears clouding his eyes, drool was falling down from his chin to his neck. Out of everything he could have expected, it wasn't this.

 

" **Fuck!!** Oh my- Fuck! Oh, O-Oh fuck yeesssssss- Ha! Ah! Ahh!" He babbled endlessly, unable to stop himself from yelling until his throat burned and his voice was shot.

 

Fuck, this was too much. He couldn't, couldn't handle it. There was so much to- He couldn't. Fuck, it was too much. Too much. Too-

 

He arched his back almost painfully as he cried out, thick, white streaks of come painting his chest and dripping onto the machine. He gasped for air as he rode the waves of his orgasm but he couldn't move; the vibrations had paralyzed him and the dildo was pressed right up against his prostate. Before he could even realize what was happening, more white come dripped onto his thighs and added to the droplets on the machine below him. 

The prince reached frantically for the remote on the floor, hand flailing to grab it but unable to focus long enough. He comes a third time and all it does is make his body numb and his mind clouded and scrambled. His fingers touch the dial and its a hard struggle to just turn the damn thing off.

 

As soon as the machine turns off, Noctis falls to the side because he can't find the strength to hold himself up anymore. His thighs are wet with lube and come. His entire body is shaking from the intense high he doesn't ever want to come down from. He's a godsdamned mess. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

He can't sit up or even move his legs, so he's resigned to laying on the floor, a drooling, crying mess, until he can get up again. A silly little grin permanently stuck to his face while his chest heaves for air.

 

He bought the thing so he could pleasure himself while he was alone. But he wouldn't mind sharing it with Prompto, or Ignis. Iggy would be interesting to see; vibrators were his favorite toy to use on himself or the three other boys. Seeing him on this thing would be a dream some true. Just imagining a completely disheveled Ignis, covered in sweat and a white shirt with the half the buttons undone crying out in pleasure, made him want to chase after that high that was starting to fade. 

Prompto, though; watching him come apart would be almost as good. Noctis probably set a record for number of times he came untouched in a row, but Prompto had the stamina of a genetic mutant, which was awesome because even if Noct wasn't pleasuring him himself he could still watch someone else do it to him. Prompto would probably lose his mind if he sat on this thing with the vibrations turned all the way up. The prince hummed in delight at the thought.

Gladio wasn't really one to bottom, but even he could take pleasure in a good toy. This, however, would be _very_ interesting to see with the big guy. Even if he wasn't riding it, he would probably tie one of the other three to the thing, set it on high, and watch them thrash around until they could no nothing but cry and come until they babbled incomprehensibly. Moments like these were moments where Noctis realized he truly did love that annoying Shield of his. 

 

The prince sighed happily and rolled over onto his back, his limbs still feeling numb but oh so good. He didn't think he could make it to his bed without crawling, and he was bone-tired after that session. The carpet was soft enough, and clean enough, for a quick nap. Then he could shower, call his boyfriends to see what they were up to and clean up the mess before bed.

 

Truly, one of the greatest purchases he could have ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was posted late at night, so let me know if you guys see any errors or spelling mistakes. Thanks guys!


	11. Day 11: Orgasm Denial (Chocobros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto get very tired of running around so when they get the opportunity to finally relax with their two other lovers, they'll take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had this chapter written out in good chunks and I was planning on posting this earlier but my finals came up and took up most of my time and spring break is finally here (yay) but I got a small cold (booo) that kept me down for a day and a half. But now I'm back and writing the next kinktober chapter as we speak! I'm gonna work hard to get these chapters in soon but thank you guys SO MUCH for hanging in there and leaving wonderful comments and kudos!
> 
> Thanks so much you guys! :D

"Don't give me that look, Gladdy. You know you secretly love it."

 

Gladio jerked and his glare faltered as Prompto cranked the vibrator inside him all the way up and then turned it off again. The sudden jolt of pleasure to his prostate was good but not enough to bring him to orgasm; just enough to annoy him and make him want more.

Prompto giggled in an evil fashion as he flipped the switch on and off, enjoying the way he could see Gladio's thighs tense and then relax. Watching Gladio get progressively more and more pissed off was fun but there were plenty of other things to get to on his personal list. Prompto adjusted the dial to the second lowest setting and tossed the remote away.

 

He climbed up to straddle Gladio's hips and smiled down at the Amicitia Shield, feeling a sudden rush of power flow through him. He couldn't resist grinding his ass against the hard cock behind him, memorizing the look Gladio was trying to hide and feeling the muscles under his fingers tense. The black, soft ropes that tied Gladio's wrists together strained as he pulled, eager to touch and feel and grab and regain the control he craved. It just made him more desirable.

 

A strained groan came from the bed beside them and Prompto glanced over to see what Noctis could be doing. The humming of the vibrator was loud in the quiet room and Noctis must have cranked it all the way up because Ignis' hips only arched like that when he was really into his toys. He was writhing and tugging on the familiar restraints around his wrists and _whining_. Ignis was _whining_.

 

Noctis grinned and clenched down on Ignis' cock as he slid back down, fingers idly playing with the vibrator's remote as he hummed in delight. His head tilted back with his eyes closed, black hair outlined in silver with the moonlight.

 

"Mmmm, Iggy. I can feel the vibrator through your dick. Feels so good, Iggy." Noctis purred, rolling his hips just to make Ignis shake and throw his head back. His gorgeous advisor had to be right on the brink of orgasm but the cock ring they had put in place helpfully prevented that.

 

Two weeks of nothing but running, driving, hunting, fighting, camping, and nothing but idle touching. They were tired, sore, ached and bruising, but Noctis and Prompto had especially had enough of their never-ending schedule. Noctis had 'encouraged' Ignis to ration out their savings to afford a hotel room and as soon as the two younger men of the group had gotten them comfortable, they'd sprung their trap. It was amazing that Gladio agreed to being tied up but they weren't going to look a gift-Chocobo in the beak...

 

Prompto took his eyes off Ignis and Noctis to focus more on Gladio, only to see the Shield's gaze completely enraptured by the sight of the Prince slowly riding Iggy. Annoyed that the attention wasn't on him, Prompto grabbed the vibrator remote and cranked it to nearly it's highest level, loving the way Gladio's eyes widened and his back suddenly arched.

 

"Prom! What the f- _fuck_? >" Gladio stuttered, hips moving involuntarily. Prompto could feel the thick cock rubbing up against him but he withheld from touching it for now.

 

"Eyes on me, Gladdy. Not them. Me. Got it?" Prompto teased while holding up the remote, switching back and forth between the high setting and the low setting again just to watch Gladio squirm.

 

Heavy, panting moans came from the other side of the room accompanied by the bed springs squeaking in a rhythm. Noctis never did have much patience in bed.

 

Just to make sure Gladio wasn't thinking about disobeying, Prompto kept the vibrator on high and grinded back against his thick cock while sparing a tiny glance to the other bed. Noctis was riding Iggy like a man who had never been fucked before (which two weeks with nothing kinda made him feel that way), with his head leaning on his own shoulder, eyes closed, biting his lip. Only seeking his pleasure, not Ignis'. 

"Oh, fuck... Iggy. Fuck. Wish you could- Ah!- fuck me like you mean it, h-huh?" Noct managed as one of his hands lifted to run over his own chest, just barely grazing the tip of his dick as it smeared pre-come all over his thigh.

 

Just watching Noct topping Iggy made Prompto squirm. He could feel Gladio throbbing under him, obviously from the noises Noct was making and what he was forcing out of Ignis. Just feeling it so close to him, but not _inside him_ , made the heat in his belly grow and intensify until he couldn't think clearly anymore.

 

"Lucky day, Gladdy. I wanna get fucked so bad, I'm cutting our playtime short." Prompto, rather than turning off the vibrator, set it to its lowest setting and tossed the remote off to the side where he wouldn't have to deal with it. He could see the tension immediately leave Gladio's body the second the thing was turned off and Prompto almost turned it back on just to see Gladio's defined abs covered in sweat.

 

He'd already stretched himself out before they'd started with his fingers and a decent sized plug but edging both Gladio and Ignis took some time. With a generous amount of lube, Prom stuck three fingers inside him and hummed at the slight stretch. It was good but definitely not enough to please him. 

"Damn, big guy. This is why I got a size kink now." Prom huffed with a grin as he slid a fourth finger inside and stretched himself just a bit more. The bed springs on the other mattress sounded like they were getting the workout of a lifetime as Noctis' moans grew louder and more desperate.

 

Just out of the corner of his eye, he could see the way Noct was holding Iggy's shoulders as he bounced in his lap, blue fixated on green as they both panted from the exertion. Prompto was a little amazed at how Iggy was hanging in there but after enough romps in bed, it was easy to tell that Specs was falling apart. Right in his Prince's hands. It would be poetic if it wasn't so fucking hot to watch.

 

Deciding that enough was enough, Prompto pulled his fingers out, doused Gladio's cock with lube, and then sank halfway down with a loud moan. He would never get over the way Gladio felt inside him, how the burning stretch was always there no matter how prepared he was. The sensation of being filled to the brim, every nerve just buzzing with pleasure. Noctis and Ignis both had their ways of blowing his mind but this was Gladio's way and it was so amazing.

Without skipping a beat, Prompto began an easy pace of slowly rocking back and forth, easing himself slowly down lower and lower on Gladio's cock. He wanted nothing more than to take the whole thing at once but it had been a while since the last time he specifically had Gladio and he wasn't about to go and hurt himself on Gladio's dick. _Noctis would never let him hear the end of it_.

 

"You're so good, Gladdy. Mmmm, yeah... _fuuuuck_." Prompto drawled as he took another inch, blindly reaching out and dragging his nails along Gladio's chest. He just needed something to grab, something to ground him. It was always so overwhelming, no matter how many times they'd fucked.

 

As soon as he reached the hilt, Prompto took a shuddering breath and leaned back just slightly, jerking and moaning as Gladio's cock pressed down right on his prostate.

"O-Oh, holy f-fuck, oh _Gods_ ," He practically shook with excitement as he simply sat and savored the full feeling of having Gladio entirely inside him, how he pressed down in all the right places with little to no effort on his part. Prompto would be sore later, no doubt, but it was going to be amazing while it lasted.

 

Noct's high-pitched moans were easier to ignore when all he could focus on was how _good_ he felt, but Noct was definitely going to town on the other bed. If it wouldn't possibly get them into a lot of trouble, Prompto would set up his camera just to watch him and Noct dominate Iggy and Gladio, or just use it to record Noct's wonderful performance. He hummed in pleasure at the simple thought of it.

 

The prince could feel the tight heat coiling inside his stomach, sweat pouring off his body and making it uncomfortably hot in the cramped room. But he wasn't going to stop fucking himself until he came hard enough for it to hurt. It had been downright torture watching his lovers stroll around in Crownsguard black leather in the bright sunlight, sweaty and mussed up from a battle. He'd tried to get at least one of them in bed but everyone had been too tired to even think about fucking. Until tonight.

 

"Fuck! Fuck yes! Iggy, I-Ignis, oh shit!" Head tilted back and hips slamming down hard enough to bruise poor Ignis' pelvis, Noctis almost let himself fall over the edge. He wasn't ready to let this intense pleasure end so soon but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He refrained from touching himself for once, wanting to come just from Ignis' cock alone. " **Fuck**!! Fuck me, Iggy! Oh shit, o-oh Gods. I'm-I'm gonna come! Fuck, I'm gonna come!"

 

Noct slammed his hips down a few more times and came with a loud yell, body shaking as he came enough to splatter both him and Ignis. He sucked in deep breaths as he turned his attention back to his poor advisor. Noct could feel the way Iggy's thighs trembled underneath him, how his chest moved under the prince's fingers with each breath he took, how the sweat made him even more sticky and hot. He'd nearly forgotten how much he loved the afterglow, when the pleasure was still there but slowly ebbing away.

Taking just a small amount of mercy on his advisor, Noctis leaned down and gently kissed Ignis, fingers under his chin to direct his movement. Ignis' eyes were a hazy green, a bit watery but Noct couldn't blame him; they'd been at it for quite a while with the vibrator even before Noct hopped on his dick. If Ignis was anyone else, they would be begging for mercy by now; but this was his Ignis. His Ignis could be just as bossy when he wanted, and just as compliant as anyone else when ordered to by their King.

 

"You feel so amazing, Iggy. I can only imagine how bad you wanna come right now." Noct whispered into his advisor's ear, feeling the shiver run through the body under him through his fingers. He could hear Prompto's strained moaning in the bed beside them but only wanted to focus on Ignis for the moment.

"You're still so hot and hard in me." Noct sat up again and moaned on command at the light brush against his prostate, nearing towards oversensitivity after the orgasm he just had. He could feel the way Ignis' hips moved on instinct, but he wasn't going to reprimand him for it this time.

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin was louder now as Prompto picked up his own pace and Noctis glanced over briefly just to watch Prom use Gladio like a toy. It was always fun watching a little guy like Prompto ride a big guy like Gladio because of the size difference and someone like Gladio just laying there letting Prompto take the reins. It was still amusing to watch but damn, Prompto could really get into it. Almost as much as Noctis did.

 

Turning his attention back to his advisor, Noctis slid his fingers across the bedsheets for the remote while keeping Ignis' attention on him. "You're gonna fuck me again, Iggy. And when I'm done," he paused to turn the vibrator up to medium power and smiled in the way Ignis groaned and started writhing underneath him, "you're gonna fuck Prom next while Gladio fucks me. And then we'll see about letting you come tonight."


	12. Day 12: Master and Slave (Noctis/Ignis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has had a bad day and Ignis volunteers to help him relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWHHHHHHAAAATTT???? A Kinktober chapter that didn't take a month to publish??? UNREALISTIC!
> 
> But yeah, I started working on this immediately after the last chapter came out and I ended up writing MUCH more than I intended. Believe it or not, I actually was planning on making this longer but as soon as I saw how long it already was I decided to just pull the plug and finish it.
> 
> I'm really proud of myself for finishing a chapter so soon after the last and I'm really hoping that this trend will stick (but probably not because just my luck amiright?)
> 
> Anway, I hope you guys enjoy this extra long chapter! :D

"Do you need me to come over tonight, Noct?"

 

Noctis paused in adjusting his phone, thinking over what Ignis said. That was their code; their way of talking in case someone could have been listening. To anyone else, it wouldn't make much sense since Ignis already visited the prince's apartment frequently. But when Ignis _specifically_ asked in that tone of voice, Noctis knew what he was referring to. Ignis had insisted on a code while Noctis had blamed it on paranoia but considering Ignis was in the Citadel right now, it was probably for the best that no one know what they were talking about.

 

Noct had had a truly awful day at home. Spring break and Prompto was off looking at universities and college campuses while Noctis stayed at home with just his videogames, comics, and his tv. It would have been an awesome way to relax but the mood had been spoiled when he'd turned on the television at noon to see a news report talking about his father.

 

' _ **KING REGIS' HEALTH TAKES A TURN FOR THE WORSE? PRINCE NOCTIS READY TO INHERIT THRONE?**_ '

 

The headlines looked like they were mocking him, bold and big enough for anyone to see. He'd gotten so angry that he'd shut his tv off and hid himself away in his room to play King's Knight for three hours straight. 

After he'd gotten up and eventually ate something, he called Ignis just to talk and vent about it. Ignis was one of the few people he could talk to about royal obligations and his dad, probably because he somewhat understood the problem. Ignis and Noctis had grown up together in the Citadel and they had both watched Regis's health deteriorate over the years. But unlike Ignis, Noctis was the one who would have to take over after his father was gone and the young prince wasn't ready yet for the responsibilities.

Ignis had let him vent and get it off his chest and offered his condolences from his office in the Citadel. It was only after Ignis confirmed that Noctis felt better did he offer his proposition.

 

"Noct?" He hadn't realized that he didn't answer under Ignis brought him back to present time and he brought his phone back to his ear where it had been straying.

 

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I need it tonight." He answered quietly, feeling the hot flush of embarrassment flood his neck and face. It always flustered him to think about it but he knew that it would definitely make him feel better in the end.

 

"I have some more work to finish. I'll be over in around an hour. You know what to do." Ignis' voice was already taking the authoritarian tone that immediately made Noctis sit a little straighter.

 

"Okay. Bye Ignis."

"Goodbye, Noct."

 

Noctis threw away his empty Cup Noodles cup and got up to take a shower. He took his time washing himself and getting himself ready for Ignis. He took just a few extra minutes to relax under the hot stream. Just for a few moments, he forgot about why he was upset in the first place or why Ignis was coming over. A part of him wondered why he didn't just shower to forget but talking with Ignis really did help. 

 

The cold burst of air made him shiver as he stepped out and he immediately wrapped himself up in a black, fluffy towel to dry off. He grabbed one of his smaller towels to dry his hair and strolled into his room, reaching out to check the time. He had a half an hour until Ignis was supposed to arrive. He'd want everything in place before he arrived though.

 

Noct slipped into one of his black boxers and quickly grabbed a comb from the bathroom. Ignis' scoldings rang through his head as he carefully took care of the wet knots; of all the times Ignis sat behind him with a brush and told him to put more conditioner in his hair.

 

As soon as his hair was nice and soft, and mostly dry, Noct started tidying up the bedroom. He made sure any loose clothing in the floor or on his desk was put away in their proper places and the bed was made, even though that wouldn't matter much in an hour. Ignis liked it when things were nice and organized, when Noctis was good and got everything ready beforehand.

 

He got everything they, hopefully, would need together and set most of it down on the nightstand so it wouldn't clutter the bed. The prince sat cross-legged on his bed with his phone in hand, black and silver collar sitting in front of him on the sheets. The collar was made out of a beautiful leather material, nice to touch and soft against the skin. There was a silver metal rim around the leather that complimented it beautifully, and a small metal ring for the matching black leather leash that lay beside it. Noctis gently reached over to trace his fingers over the collar, anticipation swirling inside him as the minutes dragged on and on until Ignis got there.

 

Ignis would probably like to come home to see him with the collar already on but sometimes Ignis liked to do it himself, to claim Noctis in that way. Noct shivered as his skin remembered the leather of Ignis' gloves scratching against his neck as he fastened the collar just the way he wanted it around his prince's neck.

 

There was still around twenty minutes left until Ignis got there so Noct entertained himself by scrolling through his phone, trying to ignore the chilly atmosphere of his bedroom and the allure of the collar sitting right in front of him. He'd gotten sucked into a good game of King's Knight when he heard the tell-tale sign of keys unlocking his apartment door and he scrambled to turn off his phone and set it face down on his nightstand, out of his reach.

 

He heard the door open and footsteps in his living room. "Noct?" Ignis' clear, accented voice came from somewhere in that room.

 

"In here." The prince answered, sitting up straight and waiting for the moment where Ignis would walk in and see how good he was being.

 

There were more footsteps, muffled due to the carpeting, before his door slowly swung open and Ignis stood there looking proper and so handsome in his black suit and, much to Noctis' delight, his gloves he loved so much. Ignis took a moment to watch him from the doorway, eyes scanning every inch of the room until they landed on Noct still sitting on his bed. Ignis took slow steps towards him and Noctis fought back the urge to squirm when his green eyes finally landed on the collar and leash.

 

"You've already prepared." He noted, with just a slight ere of pride. He looked back at Noctis, who dared not to move until he was told to. One of those gloved hands came up and slowly brushed through his clean, dark hair. "Good boy."

Already flustered by his praise, Noctis unconsciously leaned into his touch and Ignis didn't reprimand him for it. The hand moved away, and Noctis fought the urge to chase it, and immediately went for the collar. The metal rim was cold against Noct's heated skin but he didn't dare move while Ignis adjusted it; not too tight but not too loose either.

 

"Good boy, Noct. You're being very good so far tonight. You knew exactly what I wanted." Hearing Ignis say things like that right in his ear made it really difficult for Noctis to stay put and wait until the collar was fastened, jingling against the metal ring.

Ignis gave a light tug on the leash and Noctis maneuvered himself onto his knees, back as straight as could be and head up like Ignis wanted. Ignis lightly grabbed Noctis' chin and tilted it upwards, leaning in to just let their lips brush. "Are you going to be good for me, Noctis?" He whispered and Noctis wanted so badly to kiss him.

 

"Yes." 

 

Ignis smiled faintly at the answer he expected and tugged on the leash once more until Noctis stood in front of him, lips pressed firmly against his. Noctis heard Ignis' belt coming undone and he reached down without looking to do it for him. The leash tugged hard this time and Noctis's head was yanked backwards.

 

"I thought you said you were going to be good. Did I say you could touch me?" Ignis fixed him with a disapproving frown that made Noct shiver. "On your knees, Noct."

 

The tight grip on the leash loosened just slightly so Noctis could get down to the carpet, blue eyes fixed on green as Ignis finished undoing his belt and pulled it free. Noctis couldn't help but watch Ignis' black belt flop against his desk chair but a tug on the collar brought him back. He'd already messed up once; Ignis wouldn't be nice if he didn't pay attention and listen.

"You're going to suck me off until I tell you to stop. Do you understand, Noctis?" Ignis' authoritarian tone sent violent shivers down Noct's back and he felt his dick twitch in his boxers. He nodded in understanding but Ignis tugged on the leash again for a verbal answer.

 

"Yes."

"Yes _what_?"

"Yes, I'll suck you off until you tell me to stop."

"Good boy." Ignis rewarded him by lightly running his fingers through his hair and then undid his buttons and the zipper on his pants. He stopped at that, bulge clearly visible through his boxers, and he tugged Noctis forward for him to finish the job.

 

Noctis wasted no time in maneuvering Ignis' cock out of his pants and looked up at him for approval before taking the head in his mouth and lightly sucking. His tongue swirled in a pattern he knew Ignis liked and a hand tangled in his hair, pushing him down further to take more. He forced his throat to relax enough to take Ignis and he sucked hard just to hear Ignis' sharp breath. He began to slowly move back and forth, being cautious of his teeth as his tongue did most of the work.

"Good, Noctis. Very good." He sounded breathless already, which Noctis could take pride in. He'd done this enough to know what places to pay attention to and how to keep Ignis on the edge or how to make him come quick. But he didn't know how long Ignis wanted him to go for and if he made him come before he told him to, Ignis probably wouldn't be happy.

 

The hand in his hair made him pull back and a thin string of saliva connected his tongue to Ignis' dick. When he looked up, Ignis' cheeks were flushed and the black skull pendant around his neck looked divine against his pale skin.

"Do you think you can take all of me?" Ignis asked, but Noctis knew that he wasn't truly asking. He nodded but before he could feel the tug on his leash again he replied with a verbal, "Yes."

 

Satisfied with that answer, Ignis gently pushed Noctis back and he easily took the first couple of inches. He took a breath in through his nose as Ignis pushed him down further, testing his gag reflex and forcing his tongue down for more space. His eyes began to tear up from the pressure and the thick cock going down his throat but the feeling of Ignis' fingers tangling his once clean hair and the weight and taste of Ignis on his tongue was almost overwhelming. He moaned quietly as soon as there was nothing left to take, practically feeling Ignis shudder on his tongue. His throat was getting uncomfortable with holding the position but he wouldn't move unless Ignis said so.

"That's it, Noctis. You feel amazing." Noctis could hear Ignis panting above him, quiet groans mixed with the prince's name combined with an iron grip on the leash. Ignis held him there for just a little longer before finally letting him go, slowly moving his head back again until Noctis opened his mouth to let his cock slip out. Noct sucked in a breath as soon as he was free, trying to hide a cough as he cleared his throat.

 

"Very good, Noctis. You're doing well so far. A little slip up here and there but you're doing very well." Ignis fingers, still mussing up the prince's hair, slid down to his cheek to wipe away a stray tear. Noctis leaned into the affection and Ignis teasingly pinched his cheek before tugging the leash again, this time upwards.

 

Noctis stood on slightly unsteady legs and obediently followed Ignis back to the bed. He almost bumped into him when Ignis turned and gave a harsh tug on the leash, pulling Noctis forward until he was flat against Ignis' body. He wanted so badly to touch him, to wrap his arms around him and kiss him, but he couldn't do a thing unless Ignis instructed him to.

 

A hand trailed down his body and he fought off the urge to shudder. Ignis' fingers very lightly brushed against the bulge in his boxers and he suppressed his moans. He was so sensitive that just a small touch made his fingers twitch and his legs feel like jelly. Ignis rubbed his palm against Noctis again before slipping just his fingertips into the elastic waistband of the prince's boxers and tugging.

 

"Strip." He whispered in his prince's ear as he let go, the elastic snapping back and making a sharp sound in the otherwise quiet bedroom. Noct jumped and bit down on his lip, the spot where the elastic snapped stinging just slightly.

 

He stepped back just a few centimeters, enough space for him to slide his boxers down his legs and kick them off without straying too far from Ignis. Ignis' eyes twinkled approvingly as he looked over Noct's naked body, lingering on where the prince was hard and already leaking precome. The prince felt shy under Ignis' gaze but he didn't dare try to cover himself.

 

"Already wet? And just from sucking me off?" The leash pulled Noctis in again and Ignis pulled until Noct's chin rested on his shoulder and lips brushed against his ear. "Such a little slut, aren't you? I wonder if you've already stretched yourself. You couldn't wait for me, could you? Did you touch yourself before I arrived?" His voice right in his ear made Noctis lightheaded and when he opened his mouth to answer it felt like he couldn't focus enough to say it right.

 

Ignis' thumb traced his collar along his neck and when Noctis hesitated for too long, he pulled back and gripped Noct's chin to yank him up to look him in the eyes.

"I asked you a question. Did you touch yourself before I came here?" If it were even possible, Ignis' eyes looked even greener in the dim lighting. Bright and shining but also hardened and passionate as he stared Noctis down.

"N-No. I didn't."

 

A slap on his thigh made him jump and he let out a small whine.

 

" _Don't lie to me._ "

 

"I'm not lying, Ignis. I didn't touch myself, I swear. I promise, I didn't." Noctis pleaded with him, blue eyes wide and glazed over. The rush of arousal went up and down his spine but he didn't dare look away as Ignis' eyes narrowed in contemplation.

 

The hand holding his face let him go but the collar was still tight around his throat. "We'll see. On the bed, on your belly. Don't move."

 

Ignis finally let go of the leash to let Noctis move freely and the prince moved to get into position. He crawled onto his bed on all fours and got comfortable on his stomach. The collar dug uncomfortably into his skin in this position but Ignis would move him soon. He could hear Ignis moving around and there was a shuffling sound behind him that Noctis guessed was Ignis taking his clothes off. Something to his right was moved and then the bed dipped as Ignis joined behind him.

 

There was a popping sound and then quiet again. Not knowing what was happening behind him was driving Noctis crazy but he fought hard not to move a muscle; not until Ignis said so.

 

A hand suddenly grabbed his ass and it made him jump but Ignis didn't say a thing. Something cold and wet rubbed over his hole and he shivered at the sensation on his overheated skin. A finger penetrated him slowly but he could still feel the string of the stretch from going too fast. He whined and squirmed but a harsh slap on his rear shut him up.

"I suppose you were telling the truth. You're as tight as could be, Noctis." His words were accompanied with another prodding finger and Noctis fought not to make a sound. He loved the stretched out feeling and the burn that came with it but Ignis liked it when he was obedient and quiet.

 

Ignis stroked and groped one of his ass cheeks as he fingered him, occasionally slapping the skin just to see the pale color turn red and to watch Noct's back twitch. He scissored just a few times before pulling out and grabbing a condom and more lube.

 

"I'm going to leave you tight but I won't make it hurt." He explained as he went to work tearing off the condom wrapper and rolling it on. "And then I'm going to fuck you until you can't move. I want you to come until you can't come anymore." He felt the body under him shiver as he spoke and he knew that Noctis heard the lube cap open and close again. "Tell me you understand, Noctis."

 

"I understand, Ignis." Noct's voice was muffled from the pillow under his arms and Ignis' clean hand shot out to grip the leash again and tug just enough to raise the prince's head, leaning over his back.

 

"Tell me what I'm going to do to you." Noct's eyes were shut tight, a nice red flush coloring his beautiful cheeks. It made Ignis' cock twitch just watching him.

 

"You're going to fuck me until I can't move." The leash tugged again and Noctis grunted quietly.

"Until you _what_?"

"U-Until I can't move and I can't come anymore." The grip on the leash slackened so Noctis could rest his head again and he felt Ignis rubbing his cock against his ass behind him. 

 

If he wasn't under orders, he would be begging Ignis to fuck him already. But if he said a word now, Ignis would probably leave him there, hard and aching and stretched out. Ignis would be willing to postpone his own pleasure just to watch Noctis suffer. There had been a few times before when Noctis had disobeyed him and Ignis had pushed a large dildo inside him and tied him to the bedposts while he took care of paperwork. He'd left Noctis writhing and whining on his bed for almost two hours with a remote controlled vibrating dildo inside him and he'd still refused to fuck him after.

 

Noctis bit down on his lip and resisted the urge to grind back against Ignis, eyes shut tight and trying to patiently wait. It felt like Ignis was testing him to see how long he could go for but if he was good and didn't disobey, Ignis would treat him good. Ignis was always good to him if Noctis listened.

 

He almost sobbed in pleasure as Ignis finally sank into him, slowly to let him adjust and, as promised, he wouldn't hurt him. His eyes shut tight and he inadvertently let out a hiss but he straightened at once as soon as he realized what he'd done. He waited for a punishment to come, a spanking or a heavy tug on the leash, but Ignis continued slowly inching his way inside without a single sound. As soon as Ignis' hips touched his ass, he leaned over Noctis' back and gloved hands rested on the mattress on either side of Noctis' head; he could see them just out of his peripheral vision.

 

"Very good, Noctis. You're doing so well for me. You feel so amazing, so tight and ready for me." Ignis pulled back and thrusted hard once, just to hear Noct's strained gasp of pleasure. "You're all mine. You're body is mine to have, mine to control. I tell you when to come and only I get to come inside you. Say it. Tell me that you're mine, that no one else can have you."

 

Hearing Ignis' voice right in his ear and feeling the heavy weight of his cock inside him made Noctis feel overwhelmed and already prepared to come. But he swallowed, took a deep breath and shakily let it out, and he was at least grateful that Ignis was being patient with him.

 

"I'm... I'm yours. I'm all yours, Ignis. No one else can have me, I'm all yours. You're the only one that can fuck me, only you. No one else. Only you. I want you to come inside, only you can." He wasn't aware he was babbling until a gloved hand covered his mouth and Ignis shushed him.

 

"Good, Noctis. Good boy. You've been very well-behaved tonight so I'm going to reward you. I want you to be as loud as you want, no need to stay quiet anymore." He pressed a kiss to Noct's temple before pulling his hand away and sitting up straight again. He barely let Noctis have a moment before he pulled out and slammed back inside, savoring the loud groan he got in return.

 

With a tight grip on the leash, Ignis started a steady rhythm of hard thrusts just to hear Noct's strained noises. He was fairly quiet for now, but Ignis encouraged him to be louder with a few angled thrusts to Noct's most sensitive places. He loved watching Noctis slowly come undone underneath him; how his back stiffened and arched, how his legs and thighs shook as he got closer, fingers tangling in his dark bedsheets as he found something to ground himself.

Ignis wrapped an arm around the prince's waist and lifted him up onto his knees before continuing, now watching the way Noct's ass bounced as he was fucked. He could tell Noctis was getting closer by his moans, Noctis always got louder the closer he got to coming. It was music to his ears; hearing Noctis' composure fall apart and watching his body shake underneath him. A few hard thrusts right into his prostate was enough to send him over the edge for the first time in the night, completely untouched.

 

Ignis only slowed for just a few moments to let Noctis catch his breath but as soon as he relaxed, Ignis grabbed his hip with his free hand and pulled on the leash as he thrusted hard and fast. He hissed in pleasure as Noctis tightened but he wouldn't stop thrusting. The prince nearly spasmed as Ignis abused his prostate, body locked into position as he shouted and moaned wantonly. His mouth was moving and he was aware that he was making noise but his mind was completely fried and that cock was driving him crazy.

 

"Ig-Ignis! I c-can't, I can't stop coming! It's-It's too much!" He babbled as he came again; his whole body felt oversensitive and weightless and it felt overwhelming but it didn't want it to end. Drool and tears and come were making a mess of his bedsheets.

 

"You're doing good, so good. Just a little more. I'm close, Noctis." Ignis sounded breathless as he pounded Noctis into the mattress. He wished he wasn't wearing a condom so he could come inside but the cleanup afterwards would take less time. But he wished for nothing more than to cover Noctis with his seed and fully claim him.

 

"You're so tight for me, you feel amazing. Come. Come for me, Noctis." Resisting the urge to reach down and jerk him to completion, Ignis focused primarily on his prostate to make him come. Noctis screamed and every part of his body felt oversensitive and hot as he came again. Ignis reached down to stroke him, just to hear him shout and tighten around him, and he felt the mess all over his torso and thighs.

"You made such a mess, Noctis. You're so good. So good." Ignis panted and groaned until he slammed home one last time and came hard enough to see white. He wished so bad to be painting Noct's wall white but he continued shallowly thrusting just to hang onto the last remnants of his orgasm. 

 

He wasn't aware that he was pulling on the leash until the leather was digging into his skin and he quickly let go and pulled out as soon as he went soft. Ignis carefully rolled off the condom and disposed of it in the bin next to the bed. With the scene now over and the tension gone, it was his job to take care of Noctis now.

 

The prince lay boneless on the bed, most likely laying on the wet spot where he came all over the sheets, and he made a small reluctant noise as Ignis undid the collar. He tsked at the red marks all over Noctis' neck and he very gingerly rubbed at where it looked like it hurt the most. 

 

"I went too hard this time, didn't I? You should have told me, I'm sorry." Ignis soothed him with sweet words and gently fingers going through his sweaty hair.

"Nnn... No, Iggy. 'm good. Was good." Noctis mumbled, turning his head slowly so Ignis could massage his muscles. He would be hurting tomorrow and there was definitely going to be bruises but right now the afterglow and the kind treatment he was about to get would make it all worth it.

 

Ignis made a sound that Noctis correalated to displeasure so the prince rolled over onto his side to face Ignis and smiled. He gently grabbed a still gloved (and a little wet) hand and squeezed.

 

"I'm fine, Iggy. I promise. I really needed that. Thank you." He spoke honestly and Ignis smiled in return, bringing his hand up to kiss his palm.

 

"I'm glad I could be of assistance, Noct." Ignis bent down to kiss him sweetly for the first time that night and then stood up. "I'm gonna run you a bath and then make you some tea. I've cancelled your morning meetings and I'm staying the night tonight to watch you." His voice faded into the bathroom and then the sound of rushing water almost drowned him out. 

 

Noctis immediately felt a weight leave his shoulders once he let the words sink in and he melted into his pillows.

 

"Ignis? Have I ever told you I loved you?"

"Every day, Noct. I love you too."


	13. Day 13: Rimming (Noctis/Prompto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto have a challenge set up for game night. Tonight, it's Noctis' turn to play and Prompto knows just the way to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm tired as HECK and a little sick so this is probably unedited and messy as hell but I'll probably come back and fix it later, along with the description of the series. Thanks for all the feedback guys, you're comments and kudos give me the inspiration I need to finish each chapter (even when I literally want to die because I keep creating new WIPs and never finish them :') )

It was just a little thing they started a while ago, when they had been especially bored on a Saturday. Prompto couldn't remember who exactly started it (yes he does. it was him.) but it became a quick routine whenever they felt like it.

He could remember that it had been a particularly lack-luster start of the weekend. They had been sitting on the couch, Noctis with the game controller with Prompto idly munching on snacks beside him. They'd been getting more and more frustrated with a hard mission on their game, passing the controller back and forth, back and forth. Prompto had been slouching so far down the couch that most of his body was on the floor and he could see the tension on Noct's shoulders and back from where he was.

 

It had started with lingering touches; maybe Prom had felt a little more affectionate that day but he'd crawled his way into Noct's lap and gave the Prince a multitude of hickies while he was preoccupied with his game. He'd been a little jealous that Noct was more interested in the game than him and made sure that he knew about it that night. After he'd ripped the controller out of his hands, Prom had sprung into action and pinned the Prince to the couch to finally have his way with him. 

Of course, Noct was irritated because he'd gotten a game over when they'd both finally come to their senses, but Prom had grinned, slapped his ass, and invited him into the bedroom to 'play'.

 

After that, they started to get more and more creative. Whenever one of them felt an _urge_ , they turned it into a kind of game within a game. One would continue playing while the other either sucked them off, fingered them, outright fucked them, or did whatever they wanted. If the one with the controller lost their focus and died in game or dropped their controller at any point, they'd lose that round and do whatever the other wanted for that time. It used to be if the other came while being pleasured it was a loss but they wanted to make it more exciting, (and Noctis may or may not have wanted to abuse the fact that Prompto's hands shook when he was being pleasured).

 

Prompto had sent Noct a text earlier in the day, insinuating that the game continue that night when they both returned to the apartment. His entire day had been nothing but studying for the stupid biology test for his college class and Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis had been stuck in meetings all day in the Citadel. Ignis and Gladio had gone out for dinner at a nice restaurant while Noctis agreed whole-heartedly to coming home and relaxing for at least a little while.

Prom had ordered take out and sodas and had the food out and ready for the Prince when he got home. He kicked his shoes off (Iggy was gonna kill him for that smudge on the wall) and slumped onto the couch beside his blond boyfriend. He smiled as Prompto kissed his cheek and passed over a bowl of noodles and meat, and then proceeded to turn on the game station.

Noct idly munched on his dinner as he watched Prompto play, pausing in chewing to direct him by moving his fork in the direction he wanted him to go and with a mouthful of food, which Prom scolded him in a very Ignis-like manner. 

 

"Alright, Prince Charming. Go take a hot shower and we'll play, got it?" Prom said once Noct had finished his food and set it down on the coffee table.

"Yes sir, Cap'n." Noct slurred and yawned as he gave a weak two-fingered salute and got up from the couch. He side-stepped in front of Prompto and jumped when his ass was slapped. He decided, as a responsible adult, to lean back and try to smack Prom's cheek, but he missed entirely while Prom giggled and shoved him away from the couch.

 

Surprisingly, it didn't take Noctis very long to shower and prepare himself. Prompto thought that he would have had to check up on him to make sure he didn't fall asleep in the shower but he was in and out in around 20 minutes or so. Noct wandered back into the living room wearing nothing but black sweatpants and a towel hanging around his neck. He flopped back right next to Prom and dried his hair as Prompto dropped the controller and got up from the couch.

Noct watched from his spot as Prompto moved the coffee table in front of them off to the side and pulled the large, wide footrest in to replace it. He pushed the footrest up against the couch and crawled over it to sit next to Noct again.

 

"Alright, dude. Strip." Prom grinned while pulling the elastic band of Noct's sweats back, letting it snap back against his hip. Noct returned the smile and tossed the towel to the side to stand. 

"Whatever you say." He said as he pulled his pants down, revealing no boxers underneath, and kicked them away. "Okay, so what's on the menu for tonight? You gonna blow me?"

"Nope."

Noct sat back down and Prompto gestured for him to lay on the footrest in front of him. "You gonna finger me?"

"Nuh uh."

Prom pushed him down so he laid belly down and was spread across both the couch and the footrest right in front of him. Noct's legs were pushed out to the side and he smirked as he glanced back behind him. "You gonna fuck me then?"

 

Prom chuckled and for a moment Noctis thought that he had guessed right but then jumped as Prompto slapped his ass again, harder this time. "You wish."

As Noctis opened his mouth again, he realized that Prompto had changed the game while he had been in the shower and then the controller was suddenly shoved in his face.

 

" _Metal Gear Rising?_ Really?" Noct glanced back at his boyfriend and loaded up a save file at Prom's insistence.

"Uh, yeah. It's awesome, dude."

"Yeah, I know. I've beaten it like five times. Thought you'd pick something a little more challenging, dude."

 

Noctis heard shuffling sounds behind him and Prom's cold fingers touched his thigh, which made him jump. The file loaded up to a point where Noctis recognized as the area right before the second bossfight of the game.

"You want me to fight Bladewolf? One of the easiest bosses of the game?" Noct looked over his shoulder to really look at Prompto and saw him smiling like he knew a big secret. He suddenly felt a little scared at what Prompto must be planning.

"Trust me, dude. This is gonna be good." Another slap to his ass and Prompto nodded towards the TV. "Go on, Your Highness. Show us common folk how it's done." Noctis rolled his eyes but complied, turning his attention back to his game and initiating the cutscene before the bossfight.

 

Prompto was massaging his thighs behind him, which was really distracting because he'd had a long day and a full-body massage sounded like heaven right now. When done properly, of course. He tried to pay attention to the game, and tried to ignore Prompto's voice in his head teasing him about his supposed crush on Raiden ( _cyborg raiden was cool!_ ), but Prompto still wasn't moving to do anything yet. He was just digging his thumbs into the meat of his thighs while Noctis idly rolled the controller's joysticks with his thumbs.

 

As soon as the bossfight started properly (and Noct stopped tapping his fingers to the boss' theme song on the controller), a warm gust of air hit his backside and he almost yelped when something really wet and warm touched him. He swore under his breath when he took the first hit in the fight and tried to focus. 

Hands instantly grabbed his ass and pulled his cheeks apart, which made Noctis flush red even though Prompto couldn't see him, and he did cry out this time when the warm, wet thing lapped over his asshole.

 

"P-Prom!" Noctis paused the game and looked over his shoulder to see a mass of blond hair and a face shoved into his ass. Prompto looked up at him and lapped at him once more before lifting his head.

 

"Oh, you forfeiting? Cuz it sounds like your forfeiting?" Prompto mimicked checking his nails. "Which would mean I win, after ohhh..." He then mimicked checking a fake watch on his wrist. "Not even a minute, Noct. Such a shame." He pouted while somehow keeping a grin on his face and Noctis immediately wanted to shove a pillow on his face just so he wouldn't have to look at it.

 

Noct frowned and turned back to the TV. "Shut up and get back to it, asshole." He heard Prompto giggle and he felt his cheeks heat up when a hand slapped at his thigh.

 

He took a deep breath and let it out through his mouth, tensing immediately as soon as Prompto's tongue started lapping at him again. It wasn't a _bad_ feeling, just something he wasn't used to. They had never done this before, never really talked about it. And, yeah, Noct had heard about it and how it supposedly felt really good but he had no idea what it was actually supposed to be like. 

If he really felt it, it actually felt kinda nice. Prom's tongue was really warm and wet and it was kind of like being fingered with warm lube, except there weren't any fingers and everything was starting to get hot. He let out an involuntary hiss as Prompto stretched him out.

 

"Ey." Prompto pulled back and slapped his thigh again, which made Noctis jump as it jolted him out of his thoughts. "Start playing, dude. Or else I'm gonna _wiiinnn_." 

 

Noct huffed and unpaused his game, trying to put all of his focus into beating the bossfight and making himself the winner of the challenge yet again. He succeeded in at least landing a few hits and parrying before that tongue came back and his thumb slipped off the joystick.

He felt his thighs tense the same time that tongue went right over his hole. It was like a jolt of pleasure down his spine. He jerked involuntarily and swallowed a frustrated groan as he took another hit, now on the losing end of the bossfight. Prompto had never gotten him this far off track. Even when he'd had three fingers pressed right against his prostate or had Prompto's cock slamming into him, he would manage to at least finish the fight before he came.

 

Prompto made an obscene, wet sound behind him and Noctis shivered. He bit his lip in an attempt to focus but his skin felt hot and sweaty and he wanted to squirm but Prompto was holding his thighs down and legs apart for easy access. His palms were starting to get clammy but his knuckles were turning white with how hard he was holding the controller.

Noctis took deep breaths in through his mouth and put all of his focus into winning their little game, completely ignoring the way his fingers twitched and slid across the buttons.

 

Prompto glanced up at the back of Noct's head but his tongue refused to stop moving, even if his jaw had started to ache. He could feel the way Noctis was twitching under him, and he could feel the way his toes were beginning to curl when they were pressed against Prompto's own legs. He'd had a feeling that this would work against Noctis; he was so sensitive and stubborn when he wanted to win. Taking him apart would be _oh_ so fun.

He paused to give his poor tongue a break and to check on Noct's progress. He was about midway through the fight but his health was dangerously low and he could just see his fingers shaking around the controller. _Perfect._ Prompto had the prince right where he wanted him. Now to crank it up a notch.

 

Prompto grinned, pulled Noctis' cheeks apart again, and huffed out a laugh at the way the muscles under him jumped. His tongue lapped over the ring of muscle for a while, just to get the muscles to loosen and because he was too lazy to get up and grab the lube from the bedroom.

He pulled back just a little, just to see the way the skin shimmered with spit and how flushed it was. Noctis was trying so hard to concentrate but Prompto could hear how he fumbled with the controller. Prompto traced over his hole with just his thumb, teasing like he was going to insert it but simply idly rubbing the muscle. He felt Noctis try to push back against him, to get something inside of him, to stretch him out the way he liked it.

 

Prompto waited just a little more before sticking his thumb _and_ his tongue in at the same time, stretching the quivering muscles at the same time. He felt Noctis tense immediately and a surprised moan escaped him followed quickly by a thump on the carpet. 

 

Prom lifted his head just in time to see the game over screen on the game, accompanied with frantic shouts of _Raiden!!_. He could see the black floof of Noctis' hair and the tips of his red ears, along with the slight shivers in his back and shoulders. No controller in sight.

 

"Welp, looks like I won this time." Prom smiled and affectionately patted the prince's thigh as he went to sit up. A hand shot out to grip his wrist where his hand was still on Noct's ass and he looked up to see Noctis' glazed over eyes staring right at him.

 

"Yeah, you fucking won, alright? _Fuck me already._ " Noct's voice sounded rough even though he barely said a word during that entire event, lips red from biting down on them. He looked so good, Prompto could just eat him up. So he did.

 

With a sly grin of victory, Prompto settled back down and stuck his tongue inside Noctis, the saliva and stretched muscles making it easy. Noctis jerked at the sensation and moaned wantonly. He scrambled to pick up the TV remote on the floor and turned off the TV just so he could focus entirely on the way Prompto ate him out like a champ.

A finger pushed all the way into the second knuckle and Noctis shivered as it pressed down on his prostate. The warm wetness of Prompto's tongue and the way his finger probed and stretched him were almost too much for him. He could feel his cock throbbing against the footrest's soft material under him. His hips thrusted against the soft cover, just to get that friction on his dick while Prompto ravaged him. Gods, he wanted nothing more than to have Prompto's cock in him right now but he didn't want this to stop either.

Another finger was added and Noctis shuddered with a thick moan, his fingers starting to dig into the footrest for support. He grinded against Prompto's tongue as he fingered him, just to get that extra stimulation along with rubbing his dick against the footrest. Fuck, he could sit here and have Prompto eat him out all day if he could.

 

"H-holy shit, Prom. _Fuck_ , mmmmm..." Noctis gasped at the sharp nip on one of his cheeks, lifting his hips just enough to grind back against the fingers still inside him and to shove a hand underneath him to wrap around his cock. He gave a shaky moan when he squeezed himself and almost got the wind knocked out of him when Prompto shoved his hips back down so his hand was trapped underneath him.

"Not getting off that easy, Princess. You lost, remember?" Prompto sounded so smug, Noctis almost wanted to fight against him to pin him down to the couch and ride him until he couldn't remember his name. Noctis opened his mouth just to issue that very threat but his words crumbled into a pathetic moan when Prompto stuck his tongue back inside him.

 

He could feel the tight coil of warmth sitting in his stomach, his orgasm closer than he thought it was. He wanted so badly to just jerk himself to completion but he also kind of wanted to see if he could come with just Prompto's tongue and fingers. He felt so sensitive already, every grind against that tongue sent shivers down his spine. Prompto could tell from the way Noctis' thighs jerked that he was doing a very good job; Noctis sometimes got a little twitchy when he felt really good.

 

Prompto worked another finger into his boyfriend and Noctis tried to muffle a loud cry, his toes curling and he fought the urge to not accidentally kick Prompto in the side. He pushed down on his prostate and held his fingers there, enjoying the way Noctis squirmed and moaned frantically at the constant pressure.

 

"F-Fuck, Prompto! I'm-I'm gonna- ohhhh!" Noctis panted like a wild animal in heat, his hips grinding into the footrest for that friction he needed while also pushing back against the tongue and fingers in his ass. That devilish tongue traced all over Noctis' most sensitive spots and then penetrated him like those fingers. Loud and wet noises filled the living room along with Noctis' frantic, high-pitched moans.

 

"P-PROM! _Ahh!_ " Prompto tried not to smile and disrupt his rhythm but Noct's moving hips were already doing that for him. "Come on, let me come! Let me come!" He begged and Prompto felt a sudden high once he realized he had the Prince of Lucis squirming and moaning for him with absolutely no shame. And also his tongue was all the way in his ass.

 

Prompto decided that he'd tortured his prince long enough and thrusted his fingers in and out at a fast, rough pace. He focused all of his attention on Noct's outer rim with his tongue and his prostate with his fingers, listening to the way Noct's voice trembled and cracked as he howled in pleasure.

Noct's back arched in an almost painful-looking way and Prompto felt him come through the violent shivers in his body. The footrest below him would definitely be a mess but even Noctis had to admit that it was worth it.

Prompto lapped at the red, slick skin for a little longer before he pulled back to get a good look at the Prince. And to rest his poor jaw. Noctis breathed heavily as he came down from his high, a nice sheen of sweat covering his back and shoulders. His head rested against the footrest so Prompto saw the red flush to his cheeks and the strands of hair stuck to his forehead.

 

Prom affectionately patted Noctis' thigh and sat up, leaning back and stretching his muscles. He suddenly felt sore, most likely from having to crouch like that for a while. Regardless, it was pretty fucking awesome.

 

"Alright, Noct. I'll get you a towel, buddy." No response from the prince, so Prompto nudged him in the hip. He wanted to make sure Noctis hadn't fallen asleep all sweaty and covered in his own come. He'd get irritable later if he left him there. Prompto nudged him again, harder this time, and finally he got a weak thumbs up in response.

Satisfied that Noctis was awake (for now), Prompto stood to make his way to the bathroom when he heard a slurred, sleepy voice behind him. 

 

"Hurry back, P-Prom. 'M gonna give you the best blowjob of yurr life."


	14. Day 14: Sensory Deprivation (Ignis/Noctis/Prompto/Gladio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moods are dampened after the events of Altissia and the battle with Leviathan and Ignis is struggling to accept his condition. His lovers are right there beside him to get him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when you get a prompt called 'sensory deprivation'... it almost seems like Ignis is the prime candidate for it.
> 
> Okay, so warning FOR THE FEELS we got some major FEELS here folks! Don't worry, there's some porn in here, but it's like sophisticated porn or something. Honestly, I just wanted to make something sweet with these boys and dealing with Ignis' blindness and have I mentioned how much I love these boys? Cuz I do. A lot. ;-;
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It started as a way to lighten the mood. Everything was so sullen and morose with no one sure of when Noctis would awaken and Ignis' eyes were permanently damaged, despite everyone's hopes of him recovering.

 

Ignis could easily tell Gladio apart from the others. He would take Ignis' chin in his hands and Ignis would feel the rough skin and scarring from fighting and wielding heavy weaponry. When he kissed him, his lips would be soft and gentle, a contrast to his hands holding Ignis close. His beard would scrape against Ignis' skin and it would be oddly comforting, despite the itchiness and his half-hearted complaining. A warm, muscular arm would wrap around his waist and pull him in for a crushing hug. Even if Ignis complained, he loved every second of it.

 

Prompto was all smiles and giggles. When they kissed, Prompto would grin and Ignis felt it on the corners of his mouth. It was hard not to smile back; his happiness was infectious. Ignis would always place a hand on his cheek as he kissed him, just to feel the way Prompto would lean in to accept his affection. Prompto wouldn't waste the opportunity to cuddle into his side, to wrap his arms around Ignis' torso and cling to him. His fingers tickled his ribs and his kisses would get more uncoordinated the longer he spent snuggled up and gushing with affection, but Ignis wouldn't have it any other way. 

 

Noctis was a mixture of both. He was sweet and slow, careful with his kisses. He would take it as slow as he possibly could. He would hold Ignis close and tight, burying his head into the taller man's chest and nuzzling him. Compared with Prompto, it was hard to tell who was cuddlier. Ignis would happily pull him in closer every time, pressing kisses to Noctis' floof of black hair as the prince giggled into his chest. When Noctis would look up, he wouldn't kiss him first. He'd carefully pluck Ignis' glasses off his glass and fold them up before putting them somewhere where they couldn't both him. Sometimes, he'd even put them on himself and Ignis would laugh at how strange it looked. Noctis would stare at Ignis' green, emerald colored eyes for as long as he could before the temptation of his lips was too much to resist. His kisses were as soft as his cuddles, and it was so hard not to smile at him.

 

Altissia changed everything. Ignis could feel it in the air, even if he couldn't see it. He didn't regret his sacrifice, nothing could make him change his mind on that. Noctis was okay, as Prompto and Gladio had told him, and he was well on his way to recovery. Ignis wanted so badly to see him (well, not _see_ him, but make sure that he was alright) but his other two lovers had insisted that he rest and recover himself. Ignis longed to touch him, to feel the rough patches of skin on his hands where he gripped his swords. The soft wisps of dark, ebony hair at his fingertips. And he wanted nothing more than to kiss him, to confirm that he was really there, that he was really okay.

Noctis woke after about a week. Ignis had been there when he first heard the sheets move and he worked his way over with only minor bumps. Ignis had broken the news of Lady Lunafreya's death to Noctis and comforted him while he wept. Noctis held no romantic feelings for Luna, as he'd told his lovers beforehand when the marriage was first arranged, but he still thought of Luna as a dear friend, someone who deserved so much better. Ignis had witnessed her last moments, along with her brother's fury and anguish, and had his own time to mourn her. He was content to sit beside Noctis and hold him while he cried into his chest and cried even more when his hands touched the scars on Ignis' face.

Ignis had asked Noctis to think of another way. To stop their journey now before it all crumbled even further. Noctis had snapped at him, refused to give up in honor of those who Niflheim and the Chancellor had taken away. Ignis wanted to plead with him, share with him the truth of his vision on the Altar of the Tidemother. But, Noctis was right. He couldn't have been more proud of him for refusing to back down, for taking those steps in becoming the king Ignis always dreamed of serving. He didn't say anymore about going home; he calmed Noctis by laying with him and rubbing his back until he fell asleep against his side.

 

It was a while until they could all be together. Half of Altissia was still underwater, all four of them were nursing some healing wounds - not just the physical ones - and their recovery time was running out. They would have to be moving out to Gralea soon to get to the Crystal still in Niflheim's clutches. Ignis and Prompto were with Noctis while Gladio would assist in removing debris, despite everyone, including the medical officials, warning him against it. Ignis could convince him to take a rest with him.

 

It was very late at night and it seemed like each of them knew that the others were awake. No one could sleep, despite the warmth of the bed and the comfort of the warm bodies curled up together. Wandering, inquisitive fingers turned into warm palmings and heated kisses. Noctis pressed warm lips against Ignis' neck while Prompto, on Noctis's side, gripped at his hips as he grinded into Noctis. Gladio, just behind Ignis, had an arm wrapped around his midsection to pull him in close, where Ignis could feel the hard outline of his cock against his back. Everything felt so warm, every inch was blanketed in warmth and pleasure.

 

It took Ignis but a few moments to realize that all their hands were on him, and just him.

 

With the world doused in black, everything suddenly became loud and clear. A simple touch had so much more meaning, so many more details that Ignis never noticed before. Prompto had a raised scar on his elbow; a kitchen accident when he was sixteen that had needed stitches. Noctis had a mole on his thigh that he had never taken the time to notice before and a scratch on his finger that Ignis was very curious about. He could touch Gladio's tattoo and try to remember exactly where each feather was placed, confident after so many years of seeing it and watching the ink grow on the skin. It was more difficult than Ignis realized, but it just made the action more enjoyable to accurately memorize with his fingers.

 

The hands covering him made him shiver, made him want more with each passing touch. Gladio's scruff brushed against his neck, teeth leaving marks in his skin. Noctis trailed down his chest, his hair tickling his chin as his lips touched heated skin. Prompto couldn't reach with his lips but his fingers massaged into Ignis' skin, fingers connecting moles and beauty marks and freckles and soothing tired muscle. It was almost overwhelming to the senses but Ignis clung to Gladio's arm and Noctis' hip to ground himself. 

 

Clothes were steadily shed and thrown everywhere; Ignis could hear the soft ruffle of fabric hitting the rug or the hardwood floor. His skin was still heated but the cool air of the open window near the bed made the hair on the back of his neck rise and a shudder run down his spine. He was laid on his back in the middle of the bed, three different sets of hands roaming him and lips and teeth marking him. Wet saliva on his neck and his chest, sharp bites on his hip and his shoulder, fingers pinching his nipples and digging into his thigh. He tried to return the favor, to reach down and grip one of them to stroke them, but his fingers refused to cooperate. He couldn't even tell if he was making any noise.

 

Wet, hot heat enveloped the head of his cock and Ignis' back arched unexpectedly, a surprised cry escaping before he could stop it. A tongue traced the vein along his length, circling his head before going back down. He couldn't tell who it was right away but the large hands pinching at his nipples meant that it couldn't be Gladio. Smaller hands gripped his hips, but his mind was too dazed to figure out if it was Prompto or Noctis.

The tongue on him circled his head once more before that mystery mouth sucked down his cock again and he jerked involuntarily. He couldn't see who was giving him head but the absence of his sight allowed him to succumb to the sensation, to focus on nothing but the heat and the hands holding him and touching him where he was sensitive the most. He was getting closer to orgasm than he'd ever been before; before, he'd had strong restraint and as much control as he wanted.

This blindness took many things from him, he struggled to find something enlightening amidst this situation. He was glad that Noctis and his lovers were alright, even if he had to keep Noct's fate a secret from them all lest their moral sink so low that they would be forced to give up. He'd felt incompetent and in need of constant assistance since his recovery. At his lowest of times, he'd felt unworthy of being with his prince, considered staying behind in Altissia or travelling back to Lucis. But then he would feel Gladio's arms around his waist to gently guide him back to a bed or a seat, a scruffy kiss against his cheek with idle conversation to pass the time. And Prompto curling up next to him, strong arms wrapping around his midsection and clinging like Ignis was his lifeline. And Noctis, holding his hand through his nightmares and during his bouts of pain from the battle. And everything would feel... would feel- 

 

Ignis cried out in shock as he came, the sensation of someone swallowing his seed making him jerk as he quickly became overstimulated. Gladio held his hands as his back arched and his head tilted back with his moans. He felt like thrashing but another pair of hands were massaging into his thighs and whoever had their mouth wrapped around his cock was milking him for all he was worth.

He gasped and cried out all their names, love making his heart swell and his chest flush with warmth. He loved them all so much in this very moment, he wouldn't have been able to describe it with words. Gladio. Prompto. Noctis. That was all he could think of, just them.

 

"P-Please." He whimpered when he couldn't take it anymore and the wet heat disappeared, leaving him sated and shivering from the force of his pleasure. The weight by his legs and hips shifted until a warm body was on top of his, soft, wet lips pressing against his. Even through his haze and shaky limbs, he lifted a hand to press against their cheek and focused solely on their lips and how they felt.

 

"Noct."

 

The lips against his smiled and pressed more kisses against his skin. Gladio laid down beside them both and took Ignis' free hand in his own, pressing kisses of his own on Ignis' fingers. Ignis tried not to jerk at the phantom sensations of where the ring once sat on his finger.

The other body, what must have been Prompto, pressed himself against Ignis' other side and curled up against both him and Noctis. Noctis busied himself with more kisses until Ignis had to stop and catch his breath, still feeling so overwhelmed from their affections.

 

Noct moved down until he could use Ignis' chest as a pillow, arms wrapping around his body and resting under him, his grip tight. Here, right beside all of his lovers, was where Ignis would be happy to spend the rest of his life. Nothing would have made him happier. He could forget the crippling darkness, forget the loss of his home and the loss of their Oracle. 

 

All he needed was Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio. They were all he needed to get through the rest of their journey.

 

"I love you."


	15. Day 15: Object Insertion (Noctis/Ravus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis takes great strides to improve his experience with politics and he enlists Ravus to help him. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM, CURVEBALL! Yep, I'm adding in characters that aren't a part of the main four. I mean, come on, the prompt was 'object insertion'. How could I have seen that and NOT thought of Ravus sticking his robot hand in where the sun doesn't shine??
> 
> Also, I'm very sorry for the gap in between chapters but school work caught up with me with my finals coming up, and plus I got a little ill recently that had me stuck in bed but I'll be out of school soon and I'll have a lot more time on my hands to finish this collection and work on other projects I might have. 
> 
> But thanks for being patient with me guys, you're feedback is honestly the reason why I keep going. You guys are so supportive and my love for this fandom keeps getting stronger! :D

If Ignis could see him now, he'd be so proud that Noctis was taking such great strides in political affairs. He'd always said that Noctis needed to be more attentive to visiting diplomats, to show that he could be a great King one day and was worthy of their support.

 

Okay, maybe Ignis had a different definition of 'attentive' and Noctis was _pretty sure_ that Ignis' definition didn't mean 'give Ravus Nox Flueret a blowjob in an open office in the Citadel'.

 

Noctis grunted and tried not to gag as Ravus pushed him further down his cock. He looked up to see Ravus' discolored eyes glaring down at him. His prosthetic arm was digging into the wood of whoever poor soul's desk they decided to get down to business on. Noctis was just glad that he wasn't trying to crush his head in that strong-ass arm. It was hard enough to even convince Ravus to get in the same room with him.

Noct swallowed around the cock in his mouth and placed his hands on Ravus' thighs to readjust himself. His own dick was straining against his pants but if this was going to work, he would have to ignore himself just for the time being.

 

The whole point of this plan was to let Ravus get some of that aggression out. Despite his hatred for Noctis and his entire family, it didn't take much to convince the Tenebraen prince to lock them both in an office to do dirty things. Maybe it was something about living under Niflheim's rule. Maybe Ravus was celibate? But then Noctis wouldn't be sitting there with a mouth full of his dick.

 

Ravus pulled on Noct's dark locks and the Lucian prince grunted again. He ran his tongue along the slit and traced the vein on the underside and thankfully the fingers grabbing his hair relaxed again. At least his blowjob skills were enough to keep him from getting killed, if he could keep it up. He glanced up at Ravus and saw his head tilted back with his mouth hanging open, jaw clenching as Noctis hollowed his cheeks and sucked.

 

Ravus pushed him down further and Noctis briefly struggled to not gag and to adjust his breathing so he wouldn't choke. The hand on the back of his head was forceful and strong and Noctis had to restrain himself from undoing his belt now and lose his focus. The fingers tangled in his hair yanked and Noctis did cough this time when there was suddenly nothing in his throat. Ravus pulled him back far enough for Noct's tongue to play with the head and another yank pulled him off entirely.

 

"At least Lucis has _some_ use for you, Prince Noctis." Ravus sneered and it was hard for Noctis to glare when his lips were red and swollen and he still had a line of spit connecting his tongue to Ravus' dick.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Let's hurry up before the next meeting ends." Noctis stood on stiff legs and gently rubbed his sore knees, using his other arm to wipe spit off his face.

 

"I would rather avoid a diplomatic incident if I could." 

"Exactly. Which is why we're gonna hurry and fuck before someone wonders where we're at." Noct walked over to the lounge chair in the corner where both his and Ravus' jackets lay abandoned. He rifled through all his coat pockets until he found the small vial of lube and a bundle of condoms. He tore one off the line with his teeth and half-heartedly put them away.

 

When he turned back to the desk, he saw Ravus watching him. His mismatched eyes were so intense Noct had to suppress a shiver and focused on getting back to business. Noct toed off his shoes and undid his belt, which was just slightly difficult with the condom and lube still in one hand. He threw his belt onto the jacket chair and stepped forward.

"Lean back." Ravus looked annoyed at being ordered around by the Lucian but he placed his hands on the desk and scooted backwards just a little. "Don't be afraid to get on the desk."

 

Ravus glanced backwards at the desk, at the paperwork and pens scattered around. Realistically, he shouldn't even be looking at those papers but his main concern was doing anything that could possibly give away any indication that him and Noctis were in here and doing... things.

Noctis seemed to figure it out ( _how surprising_ , thought Ravus) and reached behind Ravus to shove some papers unceremoniously aside. He didn't have to look up to see Ravus' obnoxious eyeroll.

 

"I'll clean up before we leave. Just hurry up." Noctis huffed and shoved both the condom and lube into Ravus' open hand. Ravus already had a headstart with his pants already past his thighs so Noctis evened the field by undoing his belt, and sighing at the relief he felt when the tension against his bulge went away almost instantly.

 

Noctis probably broke a record in the time it took him to toss his shoes and socks and pull of his pants. Ravus and him both had to adjust for Noctis to climb up onto the desk so his knees could support him and he could straddle Ravus' bigger thighs. Noctis snatched the lube from Ravus to start prepping himself while the other Prince busied himself with tearing off the condom wrapper.

 

Noctis couldn't help but watch, enthralled by the way Ravus' prosthetic arm moved. More than once he had entertained the thought of some of those cold, metal fingers pushing their way inside of him but considering the way Ravus treated his fake arm with utter disdain, that fantasy was better kept to himself.

Once he deemed three fingers enough to stretch himself out, Noctis and Ravus arranged themselves properly and both hissed when Noctis started sliding down his length. Noctis was no stranger to sex and all the details of it, but Ravus' size was still something he would have to get used to before moving. He grunted and squeezed involuntarily when Ravus grabbed his hips and moved him upwards just slightly.

 

"Would you... wait a minute..." He huffed, grabbing Ravus' shoulders, and feeling the cold touch of the prosthetic, and tried to move at his own pace. He rolled his hips slowly for a few moments, feeling the burn of the stretch and the way Ravus throbbed inside him. He felt so warm but the chill of his fake hand pressed against Noct's skin made him shiver.

 

Within a few minutes, they had a rhythm going. Noctis used Ravus' shoulders for leverage as he moved in his lap, his moans slipping past parted lips. Ravus was a quiet lover; the only indication that he was enjoying it was the way his cock moved inside Noctis' body, his hitched breaths, and the hesitant but tightening grip he had on the prince's hips and his lower torso. Noctis could sense the hesitation in Ravus' touch, but it was understandable. As much as he loved having someone else's hands on him, he wasn't going to make Ravus do anything he wasn't comfortable with.

 

A surprised moan slipped out of Noctis when he slammed down unintentionally hard and the head of Ravus' cock went right into his prostate. He was so startled he stopped moving his hips to adjust himself and jumped when Ravus grabbed him and thrust into the same spot, making Noctis shiver and a choke out a moan. He could already feel himself getting closer; it had been a while since he'd last fucked and Ravus, despite the chilling looks Noctis still received, was a fairly generous lover and his size was perfect for hitting all of Noct's nerves.

 

"F-Fuck... gettin' close..." Noctis huffed into Ravus' ear, draping himself over Ravus' shoulder and letting himself relax into Ravus' thrusts. He had to bite his lip to stop his moans from being too loud, in case anyone would overhear them from the hallway. The Glaives and Crownsgaurd were no doubt looking for them at this very minute.

 

The tight heat and coil of an orgasm started low in Noct's belly and every surge of pleasure from Ravus fucking him was threatening to send Noctis over the edge any minute but Ravus was as calm and collected as ever. Something very cold and wet grabbed his ass and made Noct jump. The shape of a hand and fingers groped him and forced his hips to slow until he was still again. The fingers of the prosthetic were cold and slippery with what Noctis assumed was the last of the lube, but he wondered when Ravus had managed to grab it. 

 

The tips of Ravus' fingers were sharp but blunt, like a dull knife. Noctis could feel the way they traced and poked and grabbed at his flesh and a shiver ran up and down his spine, lighting up his nerves in a way he didn't expect. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, he couldn't think at all, when two fingers traced around his hole, stretched out on the cock inside him. They did little but tease him, pressing the cold into the most heated places on his body.

 

He was just about to snap and tell Ravus to just hurry up and fuck him when a finger breached past his hole and pushed as far as it could go, followed quickly by another. The added stretch made his toes curl and while the cold metal was cooling on his skin, the chill still added waves of stimulation.

Noctis was so close to coming he could barely hold himself back, he felt like he was shaking but he couldn't feel anything except the feeling of fullness from Ravus' cock and fingers. He could do nothing but grab Ravus like he was the only thing keeping him afloat, which was true because he could barely think he was so focused on how long he had until he lost it. He was distantly aware of Ravus leaning in and a warm breath tickled his ear and his neck.

 

"I wonder if Lucis knows that their future king is nothing but a whore who craves my cock." Ravus' husky voice sent chills down Noctis' body and he didn't know if he was making noise or not with his mouth hanging open. "Their prince is nothing but a whore who craves my cock like nothing else. Isn't that right, whore?" Ravus' other hand, the real one, grabbed Noct's hair and yanked his head back. Noctis would have cried out at the small but sudden jolt of pain but everything blanked when teeth sank into his neck.

 

Everything went white. He was so stunned he couldn't make a sound, only aware of the never-ending pleasure flooding him from head to toe. He didn't know how long he was coming for because it never felt like it was over. He could only grab Ravus and whimper pitifully until his muscles relaxed and he could finally breathe again. He felt hot, sticky, and completely overwhelmed.

Ravus' fingers and cock were still inside him and as soon as Noctis sucked in a breath and relaxed, Ravus pulled him back and thrusted hard into him. Noctis was too stunned to even scream from oversensitivity, but Ravus just continued fucking him like he was a toy. The bite mark on his neck stung a little but everything except the overwhelming pleasure was pushed aside. Ravus grunted and scratched Noctis' hips and Noctis felt a hot rush of warmth inside him.

 

The two princes sat for a long time on the desk, sweaty and overheated in an office that no doubt smelled like sex and was too hot to stay in for long. Noctis was the first to detangle, shaky hands and legs lifting himself off Ravus' dick and attempting to stand. His legs felt like jelly and he felt light-headed but he was at least aware enough to pull his pants up. By the time he turned back around, Ravus had thrown the condom away and was cleaning his prosthetic arm with a handkerchief.

 

Now that the high had worn off and everything had sunk in, the atmosphere was suddenly awkward. Noctis didn't know if he was supposed to say anything, like "hey thanks for the sex, hope you still don't hate me as much". He ran his fingers through his hair and trailed down to his neck, hissing and pulling away when he touched the bitemark there. He'd have to stop by his room to touch up and find a way to hide that.

 

"Hey, uh, Ravus..." Noct trailed off and had to look away when the Tenebraen prince stared him down. "T-Thanks. I mean, I'm glad you had a good time. Yeah?" 

 

Ravus said nothing for a moment, only adjusted his pants and walked over to grab his jacket from the chair. When he straightened up again, jacket hanging over his arm, he towered over Noctis. Which should not have been such a turn on.

 

"While this was an... interesting way to relieve stress, I would not expect it again." He stopped to glance at the clock above the door. "We have another delegation meeting in an hour to discuss trade. I suggest making yourself presentable." With that, he turned with enough force to make his hair sway and walked towards the door. 

Noctis thought of making a quip about meeting again in another office when it was all over but Ravus was already gone. Noct sighed and winced at the sudden pain in his neck and his ass, and a little in his knees from when he was kneeling. And Ravus was right, he'd have to shower and freshen up before anyone saw him. 

He took a quick moment to open the window to the office to get some fresh air and made sure there was no more evidence that he or Ravus had been there before sneaking out and heading to his room, hoping to avoid any wandering Glaive or Crownsguard.

 

Well, Ignis would be happy with his political prowess if he'd been there. He managed to get Ravus to not hate him for at least twenty minutes; that was an accomplishment.


	16. Day 16: Pegging (Noctis/Iris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis invites Iris over when he has the apartment all to himself and things start to get a little heated between the two lovebirds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM! Hitchu with another one from out of left field! Not only am I bringing you surprise characters, but I'm bringing you HETEROSEXUAL SEX! *airhorns*
> 
> But yeah, I thought about doing a transgender Noctis and Gladio pairing for this prompt but I've never written a transgender character before and I didn't really feel comfortable writing about something I didn't know all about yet. Plus, Iris is one of my favorite cuties and a part of me secretly thinks her and Noct would be such a cute couple together :3
> 
> Iris is also like 20 in this fic which makes Noctis 25. The perfect age to have kinky/romantic sex with your bf and gf. :)

Three knocks sounded at his apartment door and Noctis jogged over to answer it. He already had a hunch on who it was, judging by the text he received seconds ago, but he wanted to have fun.

 

"Who is it?" He leaned his head against the door and he could hear a heavy sigh. The door rattled with a knock where his head was and he jumped back with a wince. 

 

"Open the door, you nerd. You know who it is."

 

Noct grinned, regardless of the pain in his temple where the door hit him, and opened the door. She'd done her hair up, a cute curly ponytail with stray hairs bordering her face. She wore the cute black skirt with the rhinestone skull he liked and a black vest he'd bought her two weeks ago over a tanktop that showed just enough cleavage, along with the high heeled boots she loved more than her life that went up to her knees. 

 

"Damn, babe. You look good." Noct gave her a good once over as he leaned in the doorway, grinning at the way she smiled with pink-dusted cheeks.

 

"Shut up, Noct." Iris giggled and shoved him inside the apartment, kicking the door shut behind her. He laughed out of surprise and leaned in to kiss her, kissing her cheek instead when she turned her head. She flipped her hair in his face as she sauntered by and he caught a glimpse of her pink painted nails. 

She dumped her purse in the armchair closest to her and turned around. "I'm starvin'! You ordered food, right?" She tilted her head back to exaggerate and slouched against the chair.

 

"Ordered it about fifteen minutes ago, it'll be here in a few. Got the rice and chicken you liked and I made sure to get you that pack of iced tea from the store down the street." Noct replied with smugness laced in his voice. He strolled over to the fridge and pulled out a pack of bottled iced tea. He'd have to remember to give it to her before she left; he didn't drink iced tea and Ignis (or Gods forbid, Gladio) would get suspicious if he found that in the fridge.

 

"Aww, Noct. You're the sweetest." Iris smiled wide and practically skipped into the kitchen to Noctis, wrapping an arm around his neck to pull him into a kiss while the other hand snuck around to grab a bottle of tea. Noctis reciprocated with a strong arm around her thinner waist but he was able to feel the strong muscle of an Amicitia when he traced her abs over her shirt.

 

"Yeah, I know. But feel free to keep telling me." A punch to the shoulder had him staggering but grinning and he watched his girlfriend skip back into the living room to flop onto the couch.

 

He trailed behind her and flopped right beside her, an arm going around to rest on the top of the couch while she cuddled into his open side. She snatched the remote before he could and started flipping through channels. Just a few minutes later, they both had a short spat on who would get up to get the door and Noctis lost. But the noodles and rice from his favorite fast food place was worth it, along with the nice company. He watched Iris out of the corner of his eye, glancing at the pastel pink of her long nails as they wrapped around her bottle of iced tea.

 

Their empty food containers piled together on the coffee table, along with their discarded soda cans and bottles. Iris was laying on top of Noctis as he waited for her approval on a show to watch.

 

"This?"

"Boring."

"Now?"

"Seen it."

"How 'bout-"

"The guy dies. Next."

"Is there _anything_ you want to watch?"

She made a 'hmm' sound and pressed a perfectly manicured nail to her lips in thought, which Noctis adored. She perked up in an instant and snatched the remote out from his hands, switching it to a documentary channel that he knew Ignis usually favored. Nerd.

 

"Iris, this is a documentary about my family history." Noct said bluntly, watching a boring looking man in boring looking glasses drone on about the writing in the Old Wall (which Noctis had already seen many times before).

"I know."

"So... why are we watching this?"

"I think it's interesting." With that, she wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed him while laying her head on his chest, determined to get comfortable. Noct wanted to argue and say that she was using her cuteness to her advantage but that would only prove her right, and give her more ammo, so he settled down and tried to drown out the monotone voice telling him about his ancestors.

 

Noctis didn't know how much time had gone by before his hands on her waist started trailing down to her thigh. He always admired her muscle, how hard she trained despite her brother being the Amicitia Shield. She'd told him once that she did it all to protect him and he was pretty sure that two weeks later was when they went out on their first date.

She squirmed as his fingers pressed down into muscle and then trailed back up, squeezing her ass cheekily. She didn't fight the smile working its way on her face as his other hand joined to grope her through her skirt. Iris lifted her head to give him a look and she was confronted with deep blue eyes staring down at her and a smug grin on his face.

 

"Really, Noct?" One eyebrow went up and the prince in question casually shrugged.

"I'm bored. And you're hot."

"Wow, you're so romantic."

"Hey, I got you tea."

 

Iris giggled and sat up a little to lean forward and catch his lips in a kiss, arms lazily wrapping around his neck. His lips were always soft and kissing was one of her favorite things to do with him, when they weren't napping all cuddled up in bed, of course. She always got giddy thinking about it; the youngest Amicitia, in a secret relationship with the Prince of Lucis. It was like a dream come true, that Noctis returned her feelings and was just as happy kissing her, if the bulge pressing against her legs was any evidence.

Noctis was the first to pull away, only to use her ass as leverage to push her forward so he could reach her neck, sucking and kissing hickies into it without any hesitation. He could feel her squirming above him but his hands on her kept her firmly in place, rubbing right up against his dick in his sweatpants.

In the back of is mind, he vaguely thought of his friends, more specifically Gladio. Iris was getting close to her 21st birthday but she was still Gladio's little sister; he probably wouldn't hesitate in murdering the heir to the throne if he found out said prince was fucking his sister on the regular. While both him and Iris were adults who could have as much fun as they wanted to, Gladio had a very fierce protective instinct for his little sister and Noctis didn't want to face his wrath anytime soon.

 

"Mm, Noct. Come on, I gotta go to work tomorrow." Iris whined half-heartedly at the marks on her neck, but she made no move to push him away. 

Noctis paused in nipping another mark into her skin to say, "You can cover it up", and went right back to it. He bit down a little hard just to hear her gasp and he grinned when he felt her hips start to grind into his.

She grabbed his hair, which had started getting longer lately, and pulled herself up until she was close enough to his ear. "Bedroom. Now."

 

~~~

 

Noctis shuddered as he pressed another finger inside himself, adding to the two others already there. The lube made him feel sticky and Iris said it was supposed to be strawberry scented but Noctis swore that he smelled bubblegum. In the open bathroom, he could see her adjusting the straps around her waist, her cute butt on full display for him. He resisted the urge to touch himself just once, wanting to save it for the big event.

 

She turned and smiled, her lips glittery and shiny from the lipgloss she applied while he'd been busy stretching himself out. She walked into the bedroom with the kind of confidence that made him shiver and made his cock twitch. He involuntarily pressed into his prostate and dropped his head back onto the pillow with a choked moan.

"Alright, that's enough. I think you're ready." Iris leaned over to kiss him and Noctis could taste the sweet flavor of her lipgloss. "Roll over, on your belly."

 

He didn't think he was focused enough to nod so he just rolled over wordlessly and got into position, tucking a pillow under his hips and adjusting until he was comfortable. He rested his head on his arms in front of him and patiently waited. Noct could hear her moving around behind him but the wait was killing him; he was stretched out and ready _now_ he didn't want to wait.

 

"Iris..." He muttered, in complete denial that he was whining to get his ass fucked. A hand smacked his thigh hard enough to sting and the suddenness of it made him yelp and jump.

 

"Hush, you big baby." Amusement coated her voice and he huffed, pouting into his arms as he felt the bed shift and move with her climbing on. He could feel the warmth and smoothness of her legs bumping against his and felt the weight of the dildo settle on him as she straddled his hips.

She did nothing but grind for a few seconds, let out little hitched breaths that Noct suspected was from rubbing her clit against the dildo. He let her do her thing until he became antsy again and not-so-subtly rubbed his hips backwards against the dildo. The anticipation was leaving him on edge with want, the need to have something fill him starting to become unbearable. She'd had him stretching himself for what felt like hours but he knew must have been minutes.

 

He heard her giggle under her breath and her hips lifted just slightly but he could still feel the heat from her body. Something cold, wet, and big pressed against his hole and he had only a moment to prepare before the head was pressing into him. He bit down on his lip in an attempt to focus all of his attention on keeping his muscles relaxed. 

Noctis could feel his body shaking but he held out until the dildo was pressed right against his prostate. He jerked and let out a shaky "fuck", feeling the sharp tips of her nails scratching his hips. He could feel the pinching sensation and he knew for a fact that he was going to have odd shaped welts on each hip tomorrow morning in the shower.

 

She jerked back and thrusted forward so suddenly it took his breath away, leaving him feeling full and dizzy in the best way possible. He dropped his head forward onto his arms and let his body move in time with her thrusts, the cold silicone of the dildo warming with his body heat. The stretching and the burning of his body accommodating to it was lighting up his nerves, making him shiver under her touch.

"Iris... fuck..." He murmured, half incoherent. Every brush of his prostate sent a hot rush of pleasure up and down his spine, making his muscles tense up until he forced himself to relax again. He opened his mouth to say something else, maybe a name or a command to go faster, but every thought crumbled into nonsense when she thrusted particularly hard.

 

"Iris... babe, fuck, come on." He muttered, glancing over his shoulder to see her fingers, more specifically her nails, digging into his hips and the nice view of her breasts. Her lips shined with her pink lipgloss in the very dim light of his room and his cock throbbed where it was trapped under him.

 

"Gotta wait, Noct. You know it just gets better." She taunted, sounding very composed compared to him, and punctuated the statement with a small but quick thrust that pulled a short whine out of him. He had to take a moment to just breathe and really think about what he had to say next.

 

"Iris, as your Prince, I order you to _fuck_ me with that dildo." Not a phrase he thought he'd ever say in his life, but he knew Iris liked it when he used his title in bed.

 

He could see the way Iris' eyes lit up and then darkened with a look he could only describe as pure lust and he felt the way her nails trailed up and down his back before her hands got a good grip on his hips again. He felt her slowly pull out until just the head of the dildo was tracing the rim of his hole. He opened his mouth to tell her off again when she suddenly thrusted all the way inside with the force of an Amicitia that took his breath away. 

 

She began a good, steady rhythm that had his toes curling and his body jerking with each hard thrust. His mouth was left hanging open but he couldn't focus on what noises he was making. He couldn't tell if he was whining or screaming or crying out her name, but his throat was becoming sore and his eyes were starting to sting with tears. But he kept begging for more, murmuring "harder, harder please, fuck, fuck me, faster" as his only way of communicating.

 

Her body heat and the pinch of her nails in his skin, along with the unrelenting abuse to his prostate, was turning each thought into mush. He regained just enough sense to stick his fist into his mouth and bite down, the sharp sting of his own teeth helping him ground himself. Noctis had no idea how Iris could keep up this pace for so long but her stamina was out of this world, including in bed.

 

His back arched and he shoved his face into his pillow to muffle himself as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. The sharp aching pleasure moving through his body, quickly becoming more and more forceful the harder she thrusted. He tried to warn her, to say something or just say her name, but he was fairly sure that all that came out was gibberish and half-moans.

 

"Ir-Iris _ssss_... F-Fuck, oh my G-Gods." He panted, sounding high-pitched and rough at the same time. "Gonna-Gonna come. S-So close, please, _pleasepleaseplease_ , oh holy f- _uck!_ " He lifted his head enough to get more air, his lungs burning with the effort to breathe and focus.

 

His back arched suddenly and he wanted to scream but no noise came as his orgasm hit him from out of nowhere. He knew that he ruined the sheets under him, not that they were looking good already with the lube and the sweat. The jolts of pleasure and oversensitivity made his eyes roll to the back of his head but she wouldn't stop thrusting. He felt like he would go crazy if she kept it up; he didn't think he could handle another orgasm after that.

 

"Iris. I-Iris, babe, s-stop." He managed to get out before he had to swallow, his throat sore and dry. He felt her slow, a welcome relief, but her hips still inched forward and backwards as if she was a machine turned on the lowest setting.

 

"Pull out, babe." He glanced back at her over his shoulder but she moved so quick he didn't get a good look at her. Within a few seconds, she'd pulled out of him and crawled off his hips so he could roll over onto his back, ignoring the aches and pains in his muscles.

 

Her body was covered in a nice sheen of sweat, making her soft skin glisten in the dim lighting of the bedroom. Her hair was coming undone from her ponytail and strands of it were sticking to the sides of her face and her neck. He watched her breasts move as she panted from the exertion, the subtle shape of her muscles more defined so he could appreciate it more. The harness had dug into her skin and the pink dildo now sitting in front of him was shimmering with lube, but he wanted it off of her as quickly as possible.

Hands shaking, he reached out to fumble with the straps and the buckles, clumsily trying to undo them. Thankfully, she helped him out before he could make too much of a fool of himself and the harness and dildo were off in just a matter of seconds. He tossed them away, not caring where it landed, and placed his hands on her soft hips to rub at the red marks the leather strap had left. 

Now, he could see how excited she was. Her pussy was pink and wet, slickness staining her thighs and just begging to be touched. He wasn't aware he was staring until she squirmed and rubbed her thighs together, either out of embarrassment or trying to get friction.

 

Noctis laid back and pulled her forward, up his chest, until her thighs were planted firmly on the sides of his head and her pussy was right above his mouth. Without a word, he yanked her down towards him, tongue ready to dive into his folds and feel her warmth and her taste. He heard her gasp above him and then there was a hand in his hair but he was too focused on how soft she felt and how sensitive she was already. He briefly wondered if she had come just from fucking him.

He sucked and gently nibbled at her clit, just to feel the way she shook above him and how her fingers tangled in his hair and shoved him further into her folds. She was close, he could feel it in the way she trembled and how her high-pitched cries were getting higher and louder. He didn't stop, ignoring the ache in his jaw and the need for air, focusing all of his attention on sticking his tongue inside her and rubbing at her clit with his thumb.

She came with a loud cry of his name and he felt her inner muscles tense, groaning at the new wave of taste at his tongue. Noct wasn't willing to let it end there; just as he felt her muscles start to relax, he brought a hand up and used her own slick to lube them up before pushing them inside, curling around her most sensitive spot. He felt her nails dig into his scalp and a thump that he could only assume was her other hand grabbing the headboard of the bed.

Noctis pumped his fingers in and out of her, curling and stretching her out, while he continued to eat her out and pay extra attention to where she was most sensitive. He didn't know how long it took her to reach her second (maybe third?) orgasm but by the time it was over, she had gone boneless above him and he was suddenly desperate for air.

 

He had to physically move her thighs away from his mouth so he could breathe but it was all _so worth it_. He could still taste her on his tongue, could feel his chin and neck soaked with her. And his muscles felt so sore and used, but so amazing.

 

Noctis helped her lay back down on the bed, where she curled up to his side as he wrapped an arm around her waist. There was a few long moments of simply basking in the afterglow, the endorphins flooding them and the smell of sex still clinging onto every surface. He knew he was going to be sore in the morning and he should probably get up to shower but he couldn't bring himself to leave his spot, and he suspected Iris was in the same boat.

 

For some reason, a very specific thought popped into his mind.

 

"Your brother would kill me if he found out we were fucking." He felt her shift and he looked over to see her sitting up, perched on her elbows.

"Ugh, Noct. The last thing I wanna think about right now if my _brother_. And who cares? We're both adults, you're my boyfriend. Hell, you're the Prince; 's'not like he can do anything about it." She seemed pretty smug about the fact that she was dating the prince but really all he could focus on was the smear of her lipgloss across her cheek.

 

"I know babe. Just brought it up cuz it makes me laugh every time he goes all hard-ass on me. Takes _so much_ willpower not to tell him I'm banging his sister, just to see the look on his face." Noctis chuckled and brought a hand up to swipe the hair out of his face. "He'd fuckin' kill me but it would be so worth it, babe."

She scoffed and slapped his shoulder but he knew she was smiling without even looking. She climbed into his lap and made herself comfortable, utilizing his heat like her own personal blanket.

 

"Shut up and kiss me, nerd."

"Hey, is that any way to talk to the guy that gets you your favorite tea?"

"No talk. Kiss now."


	17. Day 17: Massage (Ignis/Prompto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has noticed that Ignis had been working hard with few breaks, so he takes it upon himself to relieve some of that stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ARISE FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE DEEP
> 
> yeeaah, I planned to have this chapter finished much sooner but then I got extremely sick (took me about three weeks to fully recover) and then I had to spend some time with family and lost some inspiration for this chapter BUT I finally finished it and I'm gonna put it out there so that I can finally wash my hands of it
> 
> once again, thank you all for commenting and liking! your support really means the world to me and keeps me going! :D

"Come on, Iggy. Just relax and let me do all the work." Prompto clapped his hands together and hopped over to where the oil was just sitting on the nightstand, as if teasing him. "You really need to chill, dude."

 

Ignis couldn't help the eyeroll as he unbuttoned his shirt and proceeded to fold it properly, setting it with his jacket. He'd taken Prompto up on the offer because the recent hunts and the long hours spent driving and laying on the hard rock of the havens had been taking their toll on his muscles. Now that they had an opportunity for a nice hotel room, and with Noctis and Gladio out on a walk, Prompto had offered his services.

 

Where he had gotten the massage oil, Ignis had no idea. And frankly, he didn't feel like asking.

 

Truthfully, he was a little concerned about Prompto's supposed abilities as a masseuse. The poor boy dropped more things than Ignis would have liked to see and it seemed like his own two feet were warring against him. But, when the time called for it, Prompto was a little devil with those guns of his. Maybe Ignis should have a little more faith in their gunslinger...

 

Shrugging to himself, Ignis unbuckled his belt and took off his jeans, folding them and leaving them with the folded pile of clothes on the other bed. Now left in his boxers, and feeling a little cold, he sat down on the bed and tried to relax, like Prompto said. Maybe this was why he was so tense in the first place.

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and Ignis looked up to see Prompto standing right in front of him, a big grin on his face. How Prompto ended up in front of him without him knowing, Ignis had no idea. But he was holding a bottle of massage oil that was giving off a very pleasant aroma, with a few scents he couldn't quite describe.

 

"You ready?" Prompto's thumb gently rubbed into Ignis' shoulder and he had to admit, that little push to his muscle actually felt kind of good.

 

He nodded, finding no real words to say in the moment and preferring the quiet, and Prompto set down the tube and grabbed the towel he'd gotten from the hotel bathroom. He laid it flat across the bed and then gestured for Ignis to lay down and get comfortable. This was to guarantee that no oil would get on the bed and they wouldn't get charged for any stains; the towel might smell sweet for a while but at least it wouldn't stain.

And they were quite comfortable too. Not scratchy or chewed up like some of the hotels they'd stopped at. Laying on his stomach on a comfy towel, already feeling warm and secure, with the nice smells of the oil slowly filling the room, was really doing a good job of keeping Ignis relaxed.

 

He felt the bed dip as Prompto climbed on behind him and then there was the sound of the bottle uncapping and suddenly the sweet scent of the oil was everywhere. Now he could smell traces of almond, maybe coconut, and something citrus-y. It smelled even better now that he could tell what was inside it. Prompto might have gotten the right idea from the lotion bottle in his luggage but it was still a sweet sentiment, at least to Ignis.

 

Something very warm and wet touched his lower back and Ignis jumped, not expecting that sudden touch. Prompto's fingers were very warm and the oil he was massaging into his skin smelled amazing, but the best thing was how gentle Prompto was in massaging his sore muscles. Prompto was gentle enough that he wasn't aggravating the stress any further, but just hard enough that he could massage out the knot. 

 

Ignis hummed in appreciation and felt himself relax as Prompto worked out a particularly tense knot in his shoulder. He couldn't quite remember the last time he had gotten a massage of any kind, but he knew it had to have been back in the city maybe a few years ago. 

 

"Shit, Igs. You really need to relax more." Prompto muttered softly, sounding distracted, carefully working out the stress in Ignis' shoulders. "Guess that's my cue to work harder, huh?"

 

Ignis wanted to inquire what Prompto could have meant (despite already having a good idea considering it was Prompto, little devil) but then Prom was moving down lower and he almost melted. He was massaging right where his lower back curved and Ignis unintentionally arched his back as Prompto dug a little deeper, just barely refraining from squirming from the sensation of his thumbs working into the muscle.

It was like his body had become twice as sensitive from just laying there; every touch made him feel warm and more aware than usual. He couldn't tell if it was the intense relaxation - with the warm bed, scented oils around them, and the cool temperature of the room - or if it was Prompto himself that made him feel this way.

 

Ignis would forever claim that Gladio held the title of "hopeless romantic" in the relationship, but that didn't mean Ignis didn't adore his lovers any less. Prompto was absolutely no exception, with his adorable blue eyes and that radiant smile, and Ignis was finding it harder and harder to control himself and enjoy the massage a little longer before ravaging the sweet blond.

 

He wasn't even aware he was making any noise until he heard Prompto trying to stifle a giggle and then those warm hands were gone. Ignis' eyes opened, though he couldn't remember when he closed them, and made an inquisitive sound while just barely lifting his head.

 

"Don't worry, Iggy, just grabbin' something. Just chill for a minute." Prompto's weight on the bed shifted and was suddenly gone and Ignis heard shuffling behind him and then the sound of a zipper unzipping. Everything about this screamed mischief but Ignis was far too drowsy and too relaxed to think too hard about it (which wasn't something he could do often, being honest. these things tend to happen when your home is destroyed.).

 

It seemed like minutes before Prompto came back, but in reality it might have been just a few seconds, and then there was gentle tapping on his thigh. "Iggy, babe, do me a favor, _plleeaassee_?" Ignis didn't even try to hide his affectionate smile.

 

"What is it, love?"

 

"Take off your pants."

 

He shouldn't have been as surprised as he was, he should have expected it. 

Ignis lifted his head enough to look behind him, where Prompto was grinning his little grin. The air of innocence might have fooled anyone else but not Ignis. Noctis, maybe, but not Ignis.

Regardless, Ignis found himself lifting his hips up and sliding his hands downward to pull his underwear, feeling Prompto's fingers on his ankle where he was pulling off Iggy's socks. In just a few moments, Ignis was completely naked laying on his belly, the soft fabric of the towel rubbing against his semi-hard erection. Seems like Prompto's hands all over him had gotten him more than relaxed.

 

Prompto waited until Ignis was comfortable again, laying flat on his stomach with his arms folded under his chin again, to adjust his position. Ignis could judge the way the bed's mattress sunk that he was still sitting, nearly straddling, Ignis' thighs. But he wasn't touching him yet. The smell of the massage oil was lingering but Ignis would have been able to deduce when the bottle would be open again and yet it wasn't.

He heard a cap pop off and Prompto squeezed something into his, presumably, palm but Ignis couldn't detect any new, sharp scents of citrus. He opened his mouth to question Prompto when something cold gripped his thigh, making him jump from the sudden chill on his heated skin. The digits of Prompto's fingers dug into his skin, the cold contrast on Ignis' warm skin sending shivers down his body.

 

Another hand, a dry, warm hand, massaged the muscles in his thigh; a steady, rotation that dug into where he felt most tense and relaxed him. Ignis found himself distracted once again by Prompto's skillful hands, enough that he didn't feel the wetness creeping up his thigh until something was pressed right against his hole. Something that _definitely_ felt like a finger pushed past the ring of muscle that caused Ignis to gasp, realizing that he'd been tricked. 

 

"Just relax, Iggy." Prompto's voice felt more clear and closer than before, warm breath ghosting over Ignis' ear and making him shiver. The finger in him slid in further and made a 'come hither' motion, causing Ignis to jump involuntarily despite his attempts to relax.

 

Before he knew it, another finger slid in beside the other and they scissored and stretched him as far they could, triggering shivers and unintentional moans. He could practically _feel_ Prompto grinning behind him; adorable pink lips curled into a smug shape that got bigger every time he brushed against Ignis's prostate and made his back twitch.

 

Those fingers slipped out and Ignis had to withhold a whine, to keep some semblance of composure. "Don't worry, Iggy. Just relax." Prompto's dry hand gently massaged his shoulder, willing him to relax again and wait.

 

Ignis let out a huff, half annoyed and half flustered, and opened his mouth to complain about Prompto's 'methods' when something cold and definitely bigger than two fingers pushed into him. A surprised groan escaped him before he could stop it, feeling the muscles stretch to accommodate whatever the hell Prompto was putting inside him. The cold feeling inside him, along with the increasing burning as it tried to go further, helped him put the pieces together but everything was starting to blur with the overwhelming sensations surrounding him.

 

The smell of the oil. The heat coming off his body and the vague heat he could feel coming off of Prompto. The little pricks of pleasure that almost made his toes curl. He felt hot and cold at the same time, body starting to sweat in an effort to cool himself off.

 

The toy in him finally stopped moving, which he was grateful for since it felt like he could come at any second, and he felt Prompto lean over his back.

 

"Usually it's the other way around, huh, Iggster?" Prompto whispered directly into Ignis' ear, hot breath sending goosebumps down his arms. "I get why you like tying me and Noct down like this, it's so much fun. I wonder what it's like to have Gladdy all tied down, and begging for it." He kissed Ignis' temple and leaned back again.

 

"You'll have to show me sometime, Iggy." He declared and then there was a clicking sound and suddenly vibrations filled Ignis' body. 

 

He almost choked at the suddenness, toes curling and fingers digging into the mattress. Damn, he shouldn't have let his guard down. He should have known Prompto would use his weakness against him. _Fuck_ , he felt so close with the vibrator just barely brushing his prostate but it just wasn't enough for Ignis to come. It felt like his whole body was on edge; which really felt like the opposite outcome of what they were trying to do in the first place.

 

"Prom... Prompto," Ignis muttered and then had to swallow to fix his dry throat. "Love, I- mmph! Please, love, just a little _m-more_." A small part of Ignis hated how he could crumble so easily under a simple touch but the other part was drowning in a sensory overlord, pleasure, and great affection for his Prompto.

 

"Holt shit, Iggy. You look so fucking good right now." He vaguely thought he could feel Prompto grinding against his thigh and Ignis wanted to snap and just tell him to fuck him properly already but Prompto twisted his wrist and shoved just enough to send shocks down his body and render him speechless.

 

Ignis didn't even get a warning before he came with a wordless shout and dropped his head onto the pillow, body covered in sweat and oil. His body was finally relaxed enough for him to sink into the mattress and Ignis let out a breathless laugh at how _good_ he felt. His muscles were completely relaxed and the afterglow of an amazing orgasm left him with a pleasant buzz in the back of his mind.

 

He twitched when Prompto pulled out the toy, and couldn't remember when it turned off, but could do nothing more. He knew that there was a mess underneath him and he would have to shower to rinse off the sweat and oil and lube, but for that moment he felt content to just lay there for a few minutes and just relax. 

 

The bed shifted on his side and Ignis opened his eyes (when did they close?) and turned his head to see Prompto's smiling face laying right beside him.

 

"Hey." He looked so innocent and like his usual self; as if he wasn't just domming the hell out of Ignis and whispering dirty things to make him come faster.

"Hi." Ignis managed to find the energy to lift a hand and place it on Prompto's cheek, smiling with affection as Prompto leaned into the touch. Noctis and Gladio would surely be jealous of them having a romp without them but they would just have to deal with it.

 

"Come on, Iggy. Let's go shower and then it's bedtime!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way I finished this in a rush and posted it late at night so if there's any typos or grammatical I'll probably come back later to fix em


	18. Day 18: Sex Work (Chocobros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the boys' "side-job" at the Honey Bee Inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS I HAVE LAIN DORMANT, NOW I AWAKEN!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna be honest with you guys, I lost my creative flow for a good while there. To the point where I actually had to delete a chapter from this that wasn't published because I hated it and I couldn't think of anything else. And with my school starting back up, I was preoccupied and had gotten sick a couple of times which delayed me quite a bit. And I know that October is coming up real quick but I gotta try to crank them out, good thing I already have ideas on what to write next.
> 
> So, I made this chapter really long for you guys, despite it not being my best work, filled with MANY references if you can catch em all!! I hope you guys like it because it destroyed me but I finally got it out there, so enjoy!! :D

Ignis huffed and walked over to take the comb out of Noct's hand and work out the knots himself, fed up with watching the disaster from across the room. Noctis complied without a word but the way he leaned back into Ignis and relaxed a little said more than enough.

 

While Ignis was busy with his hair, Noctis pulled Prompto over in front of him and pulled the foundation brush out of his hands so he could do it himself.

 

"Aww, Noct. Doing my own makeup for me? What a good boyfriend." Prompto grinned and closed his eyes while trying not to giggle and throw off Noct's game.

"Only so we can get this done faster. Covering up my back took long enough, and you still need to cover Gladio." 

 

A glance at the other side of the room saw Gladio brushing the knots out of his unruly hair, standing in front of the mirror in nothing but his boxers with his tattoo in full view. It always took them a while to cover up any blemishes or anything noticeable that could potentially get them in trouble in public.

Ignis was very strict in covering up their identities while they were at the Honey Bee, since plenty of hunters had a reputation for coming here to blow off steam and relax for a few gil. The four of them actually started out renting a room in the inn for some privacy and hot water after two weeks of exhaustion and fighting. It had been Noctis and Prompto to convince the other two to pick up a 'side-job' at the establishment after the younger two had been chatting with the girls at the front desk and found out how much gil the girls could make in one night.

Ignis was the last to be convinced, still unsure of their matter of privacy and anyone potentially discovering the Prince of Lucis and his three most trusted Crownsguard working at the _Honey Bee Inn of all places_. But even Ignis couldn't deny that they could make a killing between the four of them. And they'd all agreed that it was a simply a job and their relationship came way before that.

After a while of doing the routine, it actually become fun. The staff were mostly women and were actually incredibly sweet. They provided enough makeup, lube, condoms, water, and even toys if they requested them. Even when one of the girls had guessed about their relationship she didn't spread it around the workplace and just told Prompto how cute they all looked. Not to mention the amount of sex they could have in one night; with their own private supply of potions and elixirs, all four of them were popular for long sessions with multiple people throughout a night. Which meant more gil for the road.

 

Around the time Ignis was satisfied with his hair, Noctis was finished with covering up Prompto's freckles. He put the brush in Prompto's hand before grabbing his face and kissing both his cheeks, already missing his cute freckles. Prompto smiled, kissed the prince's nose, and got up to get to work on covering up Gladio's tattoo with the stuff that the staff provided.

Noctis closed his eyes and resisted purring when he felt Ignis' fingers go through his hair, nails just lightly scratching against his scalp. If he wasn't getting ready to go get his brains fucked out, he'd fall asleep in the makeup chair.

Just as quickly as it began, those fingers went away and Noct felt a light brush of air behind him that indicated that Ignis had moved. By the time Noctis had straightened up, about to get out of the chair, Ignis reappeared at his side, a pair of silver framed glasses in his hand. Noctis took them wordlessly and put them on, already sighing in frustration as they slipped down his nose. But, Ignis insisted that Noct use his spare pair if they wanted to keep their entire operation under wraps, which Noctis, reluctantly, agreed to.

 

"I trust you can finish up on your own. I'm going to help Prompto with Gladio." Ignis leaned down to press a kiss to Noct's cheek but Noctis turned his head to claim his lips, getting a whiff of the cologne Ignis was using that was vastly different from the one he normally used. Ignis normally smelled like cinnamon and a hint of pine but Honey Bee Ignis smelled like citrus and something that Noctis couldn't quite out a name to yet. It made him want to eat him up, which, he supposed, was the intended purpose.

 

Noctis watched Ignis stride away in the mirror before digging through the makeup bag some of the girls had left behind to find the eyeshadow and eyeliner. As much as Ignis bitched and moaned, Noct could tell that by the end of the night he was just as happy and satisfied as the rest of them. Getting fucked until you can't see straight and earning loads of money from it tends to do that to a person.

 

Practice during his highschool years helped Noctis perfect his wings before he dug through the eyeshadow case, picking out a nice deep purple that he thought went well with his eyes and complimented the silver frames of the glasses Specs was making him wear. By the time he was finished and had put everything away, the majority of Gladio's tattoo had been covered and now only Ignis was wrapping it up with a bottle of the covering stuff and a makeup brush. Prompto was leaning close to a mirror, putting on a light layer of eyeliner. Noct couldn't resist coming up to pinch his cute bottom, which made Prompto jump by consequence.

"Noooct! You're gonna mess me up!" Prompto whined before going back to touching up his makeup, brows furrowed slightly in a way that made Noctis want to wrap him up and call it a night right then and there.

 

"If you two are quite done, I believe we're ready for the night." Ignis announced as he set the brush and bottle down and Gladio stood so that Ignis could do one last-minute inspection. Noctis helped Prompto put away the stray makeup tubes and brushes.

 

Noctis was done up with his mussed up hair and glasses, both courtesy of Ignis, along with makeup that he knew some clients preferred. Prompto's freckles were covered with some light eyeliner to draw attention to his pretty blue eyes, hair free of product and looking a lot like it did during his highschool years. Ignis had also washed all of the product out of his hair and Noctis loved how fluffy it looked when he let his hair down after a shower. Ignis had also put away his glasses, since he claimed he could see perfectly fine without them and he was rather noticeable with them on. Gladio's tattoo was perfectly covered with the stuff that the inn provided and they knew from experience that the stuff didn't come off easy so no trouble on that end.

 

"So, we ready to start the night?" Prompto was practically bouncing on his feet, which Noct found adorable.

"I'd say we are. Iggy?" Gladio crossed his arms and directed his attention to their 'inspector'.

"Quite, Gladio. As long as we all remember to-"

"To keep a low profile, don't use our real names, and to be safe. We know, Iggy, we've got it covered." Noctis tried to calm Ignis' doubts that he always had before they got started. Ignis huffed and shook his head but Noctis basically took the words right out of his mouth. He went to adjust his glasses on reflex but had to settle for running his fingers through his hair.

 

"Well then. I suppose we should get a move on then." Ignis turned towards the door to their rooms with Gladio right behind him, a muscular arm devoid of any markings coming up to rest on his lower back. Prompto grabbed Noct's hand and followed the older two out the door as Gladio pulled Ignis closer to him and pressed a kiss to his temple, trying to lift the advisor's mood before they had to separate.

 

While they were walking down the brightly lit hallway, Prompto leaned in just as Noct was adjusting the frames on his face again.

 

"Dude, you kinda look like that chick from that videogame we really liked. What's-her-face? The witch?"

"Am I hot?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Good."

 

~~~

 

Noctis leaned back onto the pink pillows and relaxed for the few minutes he and Prom had before the moment of relaxation would be interrupted. The Honey Bee, despite their love for pink and the whole bumblebee motif, actually had comfy beds that were surprisingly easy to fall asleep in. Were it not for Prompto, Noctis would have fallen asleep after one round with a client. Sometimes, he wondered if that was the reason why he and Prompto usually worked together.

 

The blonde was up and messing with his hair again in the bathroom mirror. Noctis was about to open his mouth to call Prompto back so he could fix it for him when the small tablet on the bedside table chimed, indicating that they were expecting someone in their room. Picking up the tablet, Noctis skimmed through the information that the front desk sent him, barely glancing at the obviously fake name the guy had given them.

 

"Prom. We got 9,000 gil for some guy name Gavyn. Get in here." Noct tossed the tablet back onto table just as Prompto jumped into bed with him, both adjusting to lay back on the bed and wait for the lucky guy.

 

Noctis was just hoping that they would at least be _good_. Both him and Prompto were part of the 'special' deal, a little pricey but both him and Prompto together were worth it; at least, he certainly thought so. The last few times they had stopped at the Inn had been exceptionally good, enough to leave both of them boneless and blissed out.

It had been a blond guy, that made Noct think of Prompto immediately but the hair was a little wrong and his eyes were way too light for Prompto's dark blues, and his black-haired friend. They'd taken turns passing Noct and Prom around, never leaving them unsatisfied and constantly stimulated with either a hand or a mouth. Noct couldn't remember much by the end of the night, when he and Prom were draped across the bed covered in sweat, lube, and come, but he distinctly remembered insisting that they stopped by again and promising a discount for the two of them (which he probably didn't have the authority to give yet).

The time before that had one woman, which was fairly rare but they certainly weren't going to deny her or her gil. She'd been tall and really muscular, the kind of girl Gladio probably would have gone after, with breasts that certainly left Prompto breathless but Noctis more preferred her hips and his submissive streak loved the dominance she radiated. She'd paid extra for the collar and leash (pink, _ugh_. Noct was getting sick of that color) and there were bruises on Prompto's neck for about a week. Noct was perfectly happy putting his mouth to use underneath her, and with his neck free of blemishes, but Prompto was happy to 'suffer' through Ignis' mother-henning.

 

The door near their right opened and in stepped a tall man with tan skin and dark hair walked in. He vaguely reminded Noctis of Gladio but this guy was thinner and not as tall. He was handsome though, and by the look of his nice black jeans, matching black jacket and tie, and shined shoes, he seemed to have gil on him. _Could have paid more than 9,000 but whatever..._

 

"Well, aren't you two good looking?" His voice was deep like Gladio's too, but it didn't hit that baritone that Prompto said he could get wet for. Still not bad to listen to though. 

The guy was already undoing his tie and toeing off his shoes on his way over to the bed. "I don't have a lot of time to spend here, so let's make this quick, shall we?"

 

~~~ 

 

Gladio lounged against the pillows, doing his best not to mess with the makeup or whatever it was covering up his tattoo. He knew it didn't come off so easily, he'd need a shower and an hour with a wet cloth, but it would at least give him something to do while he waited. Or they could have put a tv in the room. They'd had a tv the last time the four of them rented a room together, for relaxation (for once), and it was nice to watch something with Ignis curled up beside him early in the morning with the other two sleeping on the other side of the bed.

The waiting was the part that killed him the most. Even when he was tired and sore and maybe a little bruised at the end of the night, at least he'd had fun beforehand. Gladio primarily got female customers, and occasionally a man with the same thin figure as say Prompto or maybe Noct, and it normally didn't take long since the Honey Bee was fairly busy but he wasn't a very patient man and he didn't want to be up all night when he could have easily rented a room with Iggy.

 

Something chimed on the bed beside him and he reached over to grab the little tablet that sat there, bolting upright once he got a good look at the screen.

 

 _65,000 gil?!_ For the whole night?! With that gil, the four of them wouldn't have to hunt monsters just to pay for three nights of dinner and a night at a motel. And yeah, the Honey Bee did get a lot of wealthy businessmen who were _proooobably_ cheating on their partners but they did tip a lot. Noct and Prom never wanted to stop bragging about how much gil they could make in a night, and even Ignis couldn't help but be surprised at the money he'd earned during one specific shift. But Gladio usually got the normal crowd of twenty-somethings with some gil to burn and an itch that needed to be scratched. Who the hell would spend that much for that long?

 

The door opened just a second later, apparently an answer to Gladio's internal questions, and he set the tablet down to lounge back and let the mystery person ogle at his muscles for maybe an extra tip. Mystery Man, or Woman, stepped inside and Gladio couldn't see a face but a few strands of dirty blond hair underneath a hoodie and a longcoat. Anonymous looked up and Gladio spotted a pair of murky blue colored eyes, a strange color but Gladio couldn't complain when they looked so pretty. They were wearing a mask around their nose and mouth; Gladio took a guess that whoever this was, was too important to even be spotted anyway near the Honey Bee. Which would explain the money and the getup.

Anonymous took one step inside and froze at the sight of Gladio on the bed, making the man in question frown. He opened his mouth to question what was wrong when Mystery slumped and spoke. 

 

"Ifrit's ass, of all the whores in Lucis, it had to be _you_ , Amicitia!"

 

First of all, _fuck they knew who he was Ignis was going to be **pissed** at him_. Second of all, _he knew that voice_.

 

"What the fuck?" Eloquent, Gladio, very formal. "Take off the mask. Who are you?" He stood up from the bed, automatically settling into his 'Shield mode' like he needed to protect Noct.

 

Mystery Man, he knew it was a man now at least, hesitated before sighing heavily and then reaching up to untangle himself from the layers of clothing. The hoodie went first, revealing more messy, blonde hair that looked kind of fluffy. He recognized that shade of blonde but the name couldn't come to him quick enough. The face mask went next and Gladio felt his heart stop just for a moment.

 

Loqi. Fucking. Loqi. Tummelt. Out of all the fucking people who would visit a brothel on this specific night and rent him specifically, it had to be Loqi Fucking Tummelt. The man who tried to set them all on fire at least twice. 

 

"Son of a bitch." Gladio ran his fingers through his hair, effectively ruining whatever style Ignis had spent a while doing but that was the least of his problems right now. "Son of a _bitch_."

 

Loqi pinched the bridge of his nose and lightly massaged the area, which made Gladio a little uncomfortable with how much he looked like Ignis in that moment. "I cannot believe I spent that much gil on... on... **you**." He sputtered, looking up briefly at Gladio before having to look down again. "An Amicitia. If you were Leonis I think I would have vomited by now."

 

"Wow, thanks. Should I remind you that you spent 65,000 gil to spend the whole night with me?" Gladio tried not to be offended but being insulted directly by a man who only came up to his chest stung a bit. And a part of him didn't really want to give up that much gil, plus he wasn't too sure about the Honey Bee's refund policy.

 

It took him a good long minute of consideration before sighing and running his fingers through the small knots still in his hair, facing Loqi to get his attention. "Alright, look. Hear me out on this." Loqi looked up, a permanent scowl on his face. But he had his attention so that was a slight win. "You already paid for the night and I know that we're both fuckin' annoyed right now, but... Do you _really_ want to waste that much money and not get anything out of it?" He couldn't believe he was trying to convince the enemy to have sex with him but maybe he could fuck Loqi hard enough that he forgot that he hated Lucians with a passion.

 

Loqi's eyes narrowed and he looked away but he at least looked like he was contemplating it. If Gladio had spent that much money on one person, he'd consider it too. And the sex wouldn't be too bad; he wasn't too ashamed to admit that Loqi was pretty easy on the eyes. And if he really needed to, he could just close his eyes and imagine Prompto. 

Loqi turned his head to give him a once over and Gladio didn't miss the way his eyes lingered on the bulge in his boxers. He heard Loqi inhale sharply and drop his hands from his face, turning to face Gladio and straighten his back to look professional.

 

"Alright, Amicitia. I'll allow it this one time, but only because I don't want to waste my money. But under one condition," Loqi stated, holding up a finger towards Gladio. "What happens in this room, stays in this room. Not a single soul needs to know I was here, and certainly not with you. Got it?"

Gladio nodded, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Yeah, yeah, I got it. As long as it's the same with you. I won't tell if you won't." That seemed to satisfy Loqi's demands, as he dropped his hand and relaxed his stance only slightly. 

 

Well, Loqi paid that much for him, might as well make it good. "Alright, strip and get on the bed, timer started the minute you walked in the door."

 

~~~

 

Ignis made a mental note to consider just taking another hunt the next time Noctis and Prompto gave him their patented puppy eyes. 

In retrospect, he really should have been blaming Noct. He'd known how to persuade Ignis to do things his way since they were kids, and he _had_ to teach it to Prompto when they started dating. If Gladio thought that he could start giving him those cute amber eyes in order to get his way, Ignis was going to break up with them on the spot.

 

He shifted and winced at the leather sticking to his back. This was something entirely new to the HoneyBee ( _why did he agree to this?!_ ), as the girls were telling him in the hallway, and Ignis would forever deny that he agreed because of the amount of gil they were paying him for it. It was nice that they at least made it comfortable for him, with a small pillow for his neck and his head and the leather on his back wasn't _too_ uncomfortable, just a little sticky with his body heat. That and the fact that no one could see his face this way, what with his lower half currently sticking out of the wall with his legs chained up and spread for anyone to use.

 

Of course, the idea excited him. His libido had undeniably increased as his relationship with the other three had progressed and sex was not only incredible but it was the perfect stress reliever in their now hectic and dramatic lives. He found himself more than once pulling one of them aside for just a few minutes of alone time, be it in the Regalia's backseat or a dark back alley where the chances of being spotted were minimum but still there for the extra thrill.

The Ignis before would have never agreed to this such a thing. But the Ignis of now was more... adventurous. The fact that he wouldn't be able to see whoever was fucking him, only feel it, added an extra sense of erotica to it. 

 

A hand suddenly grabbed his exposed thigh and startled him. He hadn't even heard anything on the other side of the wall. The hand was gripping him and pressing down in a way that it sort of felt like a massage, which was a short, welcoming relief to Ignis as his rather long legs were splayed out a little too far to be very comfortable. But the touching was both nice and frustrating, as Ignis had already prepared himself beforehand with a toy that had been so graciously given to him and he was aching for some _more_.

The hand pulled away briefly, only to return half a minute later slightly cold and wet. Lubricant; Ignis had seen a bottle of it against the wall on the other side of the room when he'd been escorted in. Only one hand meant that the man on the other side was preparing himself, while his other hand trailed across Ignis' thigh and just barely brushed against his dick, sending a shiver down his spine at the contact. The hand disappeared briefly, and then two wet fingers were pressing inside him. Ignis nibbled on his bottom lip at the man stretched him out, even though he was already thoroughly ready and still wet from doing it himself, eagerly anticipating the first client of the night.

 

Ignis had to restrain himself and even out his breathing as the man stretched and scissored him. It felt good; well fingering always felt good, but there was something about the teasing nature of it. Maybe this was the appeal to the 'hole-in-the-wall' thing, at least for the recipient.

Those fingers slid out of him and Ignis breathed in, bracing himself for what he couldn't see. He felt the head of what was most definitely a cock breach him and sink slowly in. Ignis sighed at the delicious stretch, trying not to twitch at the feeling of another's hips against his as the man slid all the way in. He slid out just as slow as he slid in and then suddenly slammed home. Ignis sucked in a harsh gasp and arched his back, already feeling his semblance of control slipping.

 

The man wasted no time in waiting, repeatedly pulling out and slamming back in. Ignis barely had enough time to breathe before all of his senses were overwhelmed with pleasure. The force of the man's thrusts moved him up and down the leather bench he was laid upon. He could already feel himself getting close to the edge; He'd teased himself while playing with that toy before, wanting to come but not wanting to tire himself before actually getting to work.

 

Ignis tossed his head back against the pillow, mouth open but nothing but little 'ah's coming out. He didn't know if the man behind the wall would be able to hear him but he didn't care, he just wanted him to keep fucking him.

 

He felt himself right at his peak but lacked whatever it was that could push him over the edge. His prostate was brushed against with every other thrust, teasing him. He couldn't even reach down to finish himself off. His pleasure was completely at the mercy of this stranger inside him, fucking into him relentlessly.

A sudden wave of warmth inside him made him squirm and Ignis realized that the other man had come inside him. And just like that, the warmth and stretch was gone and Ignis still hadn't come yet. He was too hot and wet from the lube but the man must have been wearing a condom, otherwise Ignis would have felt the come inside him.

He heard footsteps fading away and suddenly Ignis was alone. Alone, flushed, cock twitching and leaking precome, and desperate to come. 

 

Ignis groaned in frustration, running a hand through his hair. He could still feel that sharp edge of pleasure down his spine, it almost made his hands shake. He was far too familiar with the idea of edging and orgasm denial (he'd done it plenty on his lovers) and despite loving the high he got from prolonging his orgasm, all he really wanted was to be able to come after teasing himself.

 

Soon after, he heard another man enter and then, again, the sound of lube squirting onto a hand. It seemed like he could tell Ignis had already been prepared because he wasted no time in plunging deep inside him and starting a steady pace of thrusts.

 

Ignis was just really starting to enjoy himself, really focusing on the pleasure of a cock ramming him, when the man came in the condom and retreated. This was starting to get very frustrating. It was fun with his lovers, people he actually loved having sex with. But being stuck in a wall, just acting as a wet hole for men to fuck and most likely pretend it was a woman, was starting to aggravate him.

 

Two more men came, literally, and went. Each time, Ignis would get close to that sweet edge and then fall back down by the time someone else came to fill him. The last one in particular wasn't very good; Ignis had just laid there on his back, thinking about other things while the man sloppily thrusted against him and came rather quickly.

 

Ignis lost count of how many men had come into the room, too busy counting up the amount of gil he would most likely earn during the night, when suddenly hands were grabbing onto his legs, which had gotten stiff from just hanging there. The other men had merely used his thighs or his hips to grab onto while they thrusted, but this particular customer was massaging into Ignis' sore calves and ankles. He would no doubt have to stretch very well to get rid of this lingering soreness. The soreness in his ass, however...

 

Two large fingers pushed inside of Ignis' hole, no longer as tight with the amount of cocks that had stretched it out. Ignis waited and tried not to squirm at the feeling of those invasive digits, when he suddenly gasped and his toes instinctively curled when the man pressed down directly on his prostate. None of the other men had even come close to it with their fingers, or their dicks, and having that sudden pressure there was like being electrified.

 

He just kept going, either pressing down or stroking against that sweet, sensitive spot inside him. All the teasing and edging before had left Ignis all wound up, right on the very edge he so desperately wanted to be pushed off of. He wasn't even aware he was making noise until he sucked in a sharp gasp, back arching and mouth open in a silent scream. All it took was a few more strokes and Ignis was finally coming, no doubt hard enough to leave streaks on the wall on the other side. The man milked him as much as possible until Ignis couldn't take it anymore and tightened on reflex, which, thankfully, the man took as the signal to stop.

 

As Ignis lay there, sweating and twitching while still coming down from his intense high, he felt something bigger nudge against him and had just enough time to realize it was the man's cock before it was pushing into him. Somehow, through the haze of pleasure and oversensitivity, Ignis felt how stretched out he was on the biggest dick he'd taken that night. Of course, sleeping with Gladio for years now left him no stranger to big dicks but getting fucked by amateurs that half of the time don't seem to know what they're doing and then getting impaled after an intense orgasm was like an awakening.

 

Ignis' toes curled as the man started thrusting at an even pace, good enough to signify that this man was experienced and absolutely knew what he was doing. The force of those heavy thrusts moved him up and down on the bench but everything was quickly overwhelming Ignis. There was nothing to grab onto except the walls and even then he could only lay his palms flat against the walls and toss his head back in pleasure.

 

He was already delirious from his orgasm and every thrust took his breath away, another orgasm already on the way. He was making sounds he normally didn't make; high-pitched, breathy sounds that sounded nothing at all like his usual, 'Ignis' self. He was suddenly glad none of his lovers were around to witness this, he would never hear the end of it from them. Despite that, all Ignis could think of was his lovers surrounding him, inside of him and touching him. All the things he would say that no one else would hear, begging them to go harder, _faster, please oh Gods more_

 

The man was thrusting harder now and every thought was consumed by pleasure and aching want. Gods, he wanted to come again. He wanted to touch himself so bad or imagine one of his lovers inside him while he had another cock in his mouth. He wanted... He wanted...

 

A rough hand wrapped around his dick and Ignis' back arched almost painfully as he came with barely a touch. He didn't know if he was screaming or just babbling something but he remembered blacking out at the feeling of a burst of warmth deep inside him.

 

~~~

 

"Ah! Ahhn! Ohhhh, fuck me!"

 

Gladio gritted his teeth and gripped the headboard tight as he thrusted harder into the Niflheim general's ass. Despite all of Loqi's whining and bitching, he was pretty happy once he finally had a cock in him.

 

And now he was kind of regretting making that deal on not telling anyone about this, because holy shit who knew the spunky little Niff who hated the Marshal's guts would want the Marshal to fuck him so bad. 

 

"Fuck, Marshal, Marshal, _oh fuck yesssss_..." Loqi hissed and Gladio saw his eyes rolls back before he closed them and buried his face into the sheets to scream out another orgasm. "More, more, don't stop..." Gladio could vaguely hear him muttering into the sheets but he kept moving his hips just in case.

Gkadio had only come once while Loqi was apparently dead set on breaking a record on how many times a person could physically come, but he could feel the sharp heat lingering in his stomach coming closer the harder Loqi tightened around him. Honestly, the Niff was surprising him left and right tonight. He'd chalk it up to Niflheim's strict regime but if Loqi spasmed like that one more time, he might have to consider forcing him to take a break (per Honey Bee policy, of course).

 

Just as he started to slow his hips, Loqi's head snapped back up, suddenly coherent and looking nothing like the fucked-out man he'd been just five seconds ago. Instead, he looked more pissed than anything.

"I didn't tell you you could stop, Amicitia. Don't forget that I'm paying you to-to..." Gladio resumed his steady pace just to stop Loqi from ranting again. He watched his annoyance instantly fade as his eyelids fluttered and his mouth fell open again.

 

Just keep thinking of the gil, Gladio, just keep thinking of the gil...

 

Or he could close his eyes and think about Prompto, just to get his rocks off. Loqi _kinda_ looked like Prompto if he like squinted a little or looked at them from far away. And he sounded a little bit like him, if he concentrated really hard.

 

Sharp nails dug into his arm and Gladio was yanked out of his fantasy to see Loqi glaring at him again. Gladio hadn't even realized he'd gotten so lost in thought that he'd slowed down. Great, now here comes the bitching again.

 

Just as Loqi opened his mouth again, Gladio straightened his back, wrapped Loqi's legs around his waist, and gave a harsh thrust that sounded like Loqi choked on whatever he was going to say.

 

"Just shut up and let me fuck you, I don't care if you have to shut your eyes and pretend I'm the Marshal to come, just Shut. Up." Loqi almost screamed as Gladio thrusted harder, hard enough to jerk him back and forth on the bed. He almost looked like a completely different person; mouth open and drool leaking down his chin, muttering something that probably made sense to him but just sounded like useless babble to Gladio.

 

"There, there, theretherethere," Gladio could feel Loqi's legs shaking uncontrollably from where they were wrapped around his waist, that meant he was getting close. Hopefully this would be his last orgasm, so that Gladio could leave him asleep on the bed to shower and wait out the rest of the night. "Mnnnnn! _Fuck!_ Ohhhhh..."

 

Wow, he really sounded like Prompto now.

 

Loqi's orgasm seemed to catch them both off-guard, with the Niff general shouting and tensing up as hot white seed ruined the sheets underneath him again. He tightened so hard around Gladio's cock that he came without any other warning, coming into the condom that Loqi insisted on him wearing. There were a good few seconds where both parties were paralyzed by their orgasm, until their muscles relaxed and Gladio had to detangle them.

 

He got up to stretch his legs and dispose of the condom, as well as grab a couple of water bottles on the desk in the corner, one for him and one for Loqi. Just as he sat down to rest, a shaky, sweaty hand gripped his wrist and he stopped with the water bottle touching his lips to look behind him. Loqi looked half-awake, bleary-eyed and with drool still on his chin and faint tear tracks on his cheeks.

 

"Don't... Don't stop... N-need more..." If he had more energy, he would probably be snapping and ordering Gladio in the bed again but this Loqi was way too fucked-out to be taken seriously.

 

"Later. Drink your water and take a nap, brat." Gladio ignored the the annoyed sound Loqi made and only rolled the other water bottle across the bedsheets towards Loqi. Looking at the time, it looked like he had a few more hours until Loqi's time was up. This was going to be a long night...

 

~~~

 

Noct groaned in a mix of pain and the last remnants of pleasure in his body. His upper body ached and his ass was getting sore, not to mention it was wet and uncomfortable. And he was a little salty that Prompto got fucked more than he did tonight.

 

The blond in question was on his back, panting and still reeling from that orgasm that their most recent client had given him. Damn, that guy was a multitasker. He could fuck Prompto while thrusting a toy inside Noctis at the same time. If Prompto was still a single guy, he'd probably slip him his number before he'd left.

He looked over at his boyfriend, who was flushed with his eyes were half-open and black hair matted to his forehead. Prompto leaned over to brush it out of his face, getting Noct's attention in the process, and leaned in to kiss him. Sex at the Honey Bee was great because he was getting paid for it but being with Noct was the best part of it. He could still feel the warm heat of Noct's mouth as the man fucked him hard enough to forget his own name.

 

"Come on, Noct. Time to shower." Prompto gently nudged Noctis in the shoulder, in an attempt to rouse him. Noct whined and rolled away, his back facing Prompto. The makeup that covered up his scar had faded in some areas, which meant it was a good thing that they were done for the night. 

 

"Noct, you're gonna feel gross if you don't shower now. Come on, I'll wash your hair for you." Prompto massaged Noct's left shoulder as he spoke, hoping to convince Noct. If they didn't shower now and wash off all the makeup, sweat, and lube, Noctis would complain about it later and then everyone would get annoyed.

 

It took a couple more minutes of pushing and massaging and mild complaining until Noctis stood on unsteady legs and both him and Prompto limped into the spacious bathroom that the Honey Bee girls so graciously gave to them. Noctis ran the water, testing the temperature to make sure they could both enjoy it and not burn themselves (Ignis would mother hen the shit out of them if they did), while Prompto was looking over the scented body scrubs they had in the cabinet.

 

"Noct, orange citrus or strawberry cherry?" Prompto asked, holding up two orange and red bottles with fruit stickers all over the label.

 

Noctis, who was already sitting in the huge jacuzzi tub and half asleep from the warm water, jerked his head back up and squinted at the two bottles. "Orange." He mumbled after a few moments of hesitation.

 

Prompto shrugged, tossed the strawberry bottle back where he found it and uncapped the orange bottle, squeezing a good amount into the tub until the bathroom smelled of fresh oranges and something else that was equally sweet. He shut off the water once it was filled enough, and so that it didn't overflow by accident, and took a few good moments to relax and let his sore muscles relax in the warm water.

 

Doing their little sidejobs at the Honey Bee wasn't as bad as some might have thought. Yeah, it wasn't for some people; having to deal with the constant influx of strangers touching you and sometimes the just downright bad sex was unpleasant. But they needed the gil and they had gotten pretty lucky with their clients. Of course, them being the only few males in the Inn might have had something to do with the sudden business. 

But they never had to worry about their relationship while in there. Never had to worry about those stupid movie cliches where a man falls in love with a prostitute and takes them away from their 'awful' life. They just had to take their money, maybe enjoy a few hours of fun, and then they all came back together again. Like a puzzle that fit perfectly together. Nothing was going to change it or move the pieces around, it would stay the same, always.

 

Prompto looked up to see Noctis practically dead to the world, soapy bubbles attached to his collarbone and strands of his hair. He smiled warmly at the sight of his cute boyfriend and he wished that he could leave him be but they needed to wash up and clean up before Ignis and Gladio came looking for them.

He knew that when Noctis was warm and comfortable, moving him would be nearly impossible, so he maneuvered over to his side and grabbed a shampoo bottle with coconut stickers on it. He squirted some of it onto his hand and began rubbing it into Noct's hair. It startled him awake but Noct was coherent enough to turn to the side and let Prompto massage his fingers into his scalp.

 

"Love you, Prom." Noct's sleepy mutterings was almost too quiet to hear but Prompto could feel his cheeks flush all the same.

 

"Love you too, Noct." Prompto, despite the soapy hands and hair, leaned in to wrap his arms tight around Noct's torso, content to just stay there for a little longer in the warm heat and warm company.

 

~~~ 

 

Ignis sipped at the bottled water in his right hand whilst simultaneously looking through his phone. Cor was supposed to message them about some Niff activity but they'd heard nothing as of late. 

 

Ignis winced as he shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable despite the aches in his ass and his legs. He still had some marks from where his legs had been restrained and his back would be sore in the morning but, surprisingly, he wouldn't pass up the chance to do it again in the future. A little bit out of his comfort zone but still the experience was amazing once he got passed the strangeness of it.

 

The door opened and Ignis straightened up, relaxing visibly when he saw Gladio strolling in wearing his boxers and rubbing his neck. His hair was a mess and the makeup they'd used to cover the tattoo was beginning to smear, and Ignis noticed some scratch marks on his hips and wrists as well as his lower back. Without saying a greeting, Gladio shuffled over to the free chair next to Ignis and flopped down onto it, head leaning back to thump against the back of the chair.

 

"Rough night, love?" Ignis looked back down at his phone while reaching over to grip Gladio's hand, absently rubbing the scratch marks on his wrists.

 

"You have no idea, Iggy." Gladio grumbled but seemed more relaxed already. Ignis was tempted to ask more but he had the feeling that Gladio wasn't up to discuss 'work' at the moment. Perhaps tomorrow...

 

"Any word from Highness and Chocobo?" Gladio asked, running his fingers through his hair and detangling some knots. 

"None. But they should be finishing up soon. If not, then we'll just go get them from their room." Ignis answered without looking up, scrolling through some email from a Crownsguard talking about the hunter HQ in Meldacio.

 

"And if they're in the middle of something?" Gladio spoke with a hint of mischief that Ignis could easily detect, even if it was a simple question.

 

"Then we interrupt that 'something'." Ignis glanced at his lover before returning to the phone in his hand. He may or may not have been joking, Gladio couldn't tell, but he wouldn't put it past Ignis to interrupt sex just to retrieve their two other boyfriends.

 

The door swung open again and Prompto entered first, looking fresh and energized with a damp towel wrapped around his shoulders. Noctis followed right behind him, holding Prompto's hand as his exhausted body just followed his lead.

 

"Speak of the devils." Gladio smirked and leaned up to accept a kiss from Prompto, just barely catching Noctis in his arms as he draped himself over his Shield.

 

"Aww, you guys were thinking about us." Prompto gushed as he strolled over to a basket in the corner, dumping his towel into it. 

 

"Of course we were. We didn't know if you two would actually stay on schedule this time." Ignis finally looked up and set his phone down as Prompto came to stand beside his chair, grabbing onto his hand and squeezing affectionately. 

"Yeah, well time flies when you're having fun." Prompto looked completely shameless, and practically glowing, when he leaned down to press a kiss to Ignis' cheek.

 

"Alright, we can talk about our nights later. Right now, Princess is drooling on me and I'm half asleep already." Gladio stood and moved Noctis in his arms, already heading straight for the room connected, where a nice, clean bed was waiting for them.

 

"You heard the big man, Igster. Come on, bed time." Prompto half-heartedly tugged on Ignis' arms until the advisor finally relented and stood, mindful of his sore muscles. Prompto took half of Ignis' weight as they both followed Gladio in, looking forward to finally getting some sleep and being together.


	19. Day 19: Foursome (Chocobros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide to revel in the fact that they have a nice motel room after days of wandering around the wilderness and spending the nights at havens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really need to explain this prompt, do i?

"Soft beds, baby!" Prompto ran in as soon as the door was open and flopped, spread-eagle, on the closest bed, dropping his bags on the floor carelessly as he did.

 

Ignis, Noctis, and Gladio followed shortly behind. Ignis rearranged Prompto's bags in the corner before placing his own down beside them. Prompto was rolling around the bed, grabbing the blankets and trying to wrap himself up in a little cocoon.

 

"Prompto, darling, please take off your boots before you get dirt and mud in the bed." Ignis gently chastised, walking beside him to get to the kitchen. They'd been running around all day, hunting and meeting with Dave and the hunters, and lunch had been a quick meal. He planned on making something exceptionally delicious to make up for it.

 

"Yeah, you get them dirty, you have to change em. Those are the rules, Prom." Noct slumped into an arm chair, almost like he was melting into it. The bundle of blankets formally known as Prompto Argentum shuffled around and then two pairs of boots fell to the motel carpet floor.

Gladio came over and patted the lump. "Scoot over, Prompto. Been a long day, I wanna lay down." He poked and prodded until Prompto shambled to the other side of the bed, letting Gladio lay in the open spot. As soon as Gladio was comfortable, Prompto's tuft of blond hair and freckled face popped out of the top of the blankets and immediately latched onto the Shield's warm side.

 

Eventually, all four of them busied themselves with their own tasks. Noctis and Prompto had taken out their phones and were currently in an intense game of King's Knight from opposite sides of the room. Gladiolus had one arm wrapped around Prompto while the other held a book that he'd picked up from Lestallum. Ignis was busy in the kitchen, testing out a new recipe he'd thought of while him and Noct had surveyed ingredients in the marketplace. 

 

Not long after, Ignis announced their dinner was ready and all of them joined together near the coffee table to eat and talk. It wasn't too different from what they did at their campsites, but having an air-conditioned room with a shower and an actual oven to cook with, everything was suddenly three times better than usual. 

The food, like always, was amazing. Praise was sent towards Ignis with nearly every bite, though he tried to shrug it off in a modest manner. Prompto, after untangling from the next of blankets he'd created on the bed, volunteered to help Iggy with the dishes in the kitchen while Gladio called dibs on the first shower. Noctis immediately took up Prompto's spot on the bed and rearranged the blankets only slightly, burrowing under them himself and curling up into a little ball.

 

Few words were exchanged throughout the rest of the night. Prompto and Ignis worked mostly in silence to clean up the kitchen and, after waking up Noct for his turn, all eventually had a well-deserved shower. Warm water was something that they definitely took for granted far too often.

The exhaustion weighing on them seemingly cropped up unexpectedly and simultaneously. It didn't take long for them all to change and rearrange the room to their liking. They had to order rooms with two beds, which was a little more costly but they had little choice, and when they had the opportunity they would push the two beds together to make one large bed for them all to sleep in. They all agreed that they slept better that way, like in the tent where the tight space was practically mandatory.

 

While Noctis and Prompto were busy arranging pillows and blankets on the double bed, Gladio followed Ignis back into the kitchen, where the strategist was preparing some tea before bed. It was a part of Ignis' nightly routine, even when they were back in the city. He claimed it helped him sleep better and Gladio was inclined to agree, considering how well-rested the advisor looked no matter how many hours they had managed to get in.

 

"Gladio?" Ignis' voice pierced through Gladio's thoughts and he looked up to see him looking at him inquisitively, head tilted in an adorable little way. He was holding a small mug of something that was steaming and smelled of cinnamon.

 

"Yeah, Iggy?" Gladio tried to make it look like he was paying attention but he knew it was futile the moment he opened his mouth. 

"I asked if you wanted anything. Now would be the time before we go to bed." Ignis stepped forward close enough for Gladio to gently grab his hip and inch him forward just a little more.

 

"'m fine, Iggy. You know I don't drink the stuff."

 

"Yes, I'm aware. Even though I still firmly believe that you would sleep better if you can relax before bed." Ignis kept his eyes on his cup as he stirred the mixture with his spoon, but the look he gave Gladio over the rim of his glasses said enough.

 

Gladio huffed in amusement and pulled Ignis close to his chest, muffling the small 'oof' he knew Ignis would try to deny making. Ignis leaned into Gladio's chest and Gladio could feel him relax. He couldn't help but rub his scruffy face against Ignis, ignoring the half-hearted scolding. He pressed kisses against Ignis' cheeks until he was protesting with gentle laughter mixed in. Ignis had once admitted to him that he found Gladio's stubble quite endearing and he liked the feeling of it on his face when they kissed.

 

"I can think of other ways to help us relax." Gladio murmured in Ignis' ear, feeling him shiver in his arms. 

 

Ignis pulled away slightly so they were face-to-face and smiled briefly before planting a kiss on Gladio's nose and stepping back towards the kitchen counter. He downed the rest of his tea mixture before putting in the sink and reaching over to grab Gladio's hand.

 

"Come on, love. Let's get some rest." He squeezed his hand gently and had to pull Gladio back into the main room, where their comfortable bed and two rambunctious lovers awaited them.

 

Apparently 'rambunctious' was too accurate a word because as soon as Ignis and Gladio turned the corner, they bore witness to Prompto and Noctis making out with Prompto's hand halfway down Noct's sleep pants.

 

While Gladio was perfectly fine to watch Noctis bite Prompto's neck and Prompto very clearly grabbing his dick, Ignis seemed less so. He walked straight to the side of the bed and cleared his throat, sending two pairs of glazed over, blue eyes his way.

 

"Gentlemen, I'm as big a fan of lovemaking as much as you are, but it's late. We should be heading off to bed." Ignis looked like he was scolding two children for staying up past bedtime, not currently in the middle of interrupting what could have been sex.

"Come on, Iggy. It's been forever since we last fooled around, and we haven't had a motel room in _foreveeerrrr_." Prompto whined dramatically and flopped on top of Noctis, arms spreading across the mattress. His pretty blue eyes shined as he looked up at Ignis, an adorable little pout on his face.

 

"I very clearly remember going into the tent yesterday to see Gladio's cock halfway down your throat, Prompto." One of Ignis' eyebrows raised to match his skeptical tone. 

 

"That may be true, but we don't get a comfy bed that often, Specs." Noct lifted his hand upwards and gestured for Ignis to grab it, flexing his fingers until Ignis relented and their fingers tangled together. "Just lay down with us. You deserve it." Ignis wanted to ignore Noct's puppy eyes but Noctis squeezed and rubbed his thumb on Ignis' knuckles and suddenly all of Ignis' walls crumbled.

 

"Fine. Not for too long, we need our rest." Ignis felt Gladio's arm wrap around his waist and suddenly Ignis was pushed in between Noctis and Prompto, with four smaller arms tangling around him.

 

"Yayyyy, Iggy." Prompto nuzzled into Ignis' side and Ignis could smell the shampoo and conditioner Prompto had used when his hair tickled his nose.

 

Noctis' hand snuck under Ignis' shirt and left goosebumps in its wake as it traveled across his skin, combining the feeling with his lips on Ignis' neck. "You're wearing too much." He muttered against his skin, using his arm to lift Ignis' shirt until his stomach was exposed.

 

While Ignis was steadily becoming overwhelmed with all the warm hands and soft kisses all over his body, he could see Gladio standing at the bedside on Noct's side, looking all smug and with a glimmer in his amber eyes that Ignis recognized too well.

"You're fault." He managed to grit out, grunting when Prompto left teeth marks in his shoulder and dragged a tongue along his skin. "Don't just stand there, then."

 

Gladio's smug grin widened by a fraction but when he leaned down to find a spot on the bed in between his lovers, Ignis' arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for a hard kiss, dislodging the other two from Ignis' side just slightly. They two of them whined until they found their places again, running their hands along any skin they could reach on Ignis.

 

Noctis nipped at Ignis' shoulder and Ignis pulled his hands slowly away from Gladio's neck until the Shield got the hint and secured Ignis in his own arms. It took some rearranging until Gladio and Ignis were both comfortable and left Noctis and Prompto enough room to lay beside them.

 

With his arms now free, Ignis reached over, without even looking, and grinded his palms into Noctis and Prompto's groins, smiling in satisfaction at the twin groans he got in return. The incessant tongue and teeth working on his neck nearly made Ignis falter but his deft fingers worked the rim of their underwear down their hips until both of his thumbs could rub against the slit of their cocks, precum marking his hands at the first touch.

 

"Which one has the - nnf! - the l-lube in their bag?" Prompto managed to say in between bouts of panting and trying to decide where to grab; the bed, Ignis' wrist, Gladio. He could reach Gladio's dick from where he was laying but he couldn't think clearly with Ignis' skillful fingers gripping him and touching all the right places.

 

"I might have s- _some!-_ In my bag, over there." Noctis replied, sounding just as breathless and trying to maneuver Ignis' wrist the way he wanted. 

 

There was a silent debate (argument) on who would have to get up from the bed to get the lube, as everyone was comfortable and right where they wanted to be. Until Noctis sighed dramatically, throwing his head back and everything, and only stood up once Ignis let go of his dick.

 

"Fiiiine, I'll get it." He moved his boxers down until he could kick them off as he made his way to the pile of luggage sitting in the corner. "But I wanna ride Iggy's dick first." If he was facing them, he would no doubt be pouting.

 

By the time Noctis came back to the bed with a bottle of half-empty lubricant, the other three had ceremoniously untangled themselves and shed the rest of their clothing. When Noct crawled back into bed, he threw the lube at Prompto, ignoring the disgruntled "Hey!", and pinned Ignis down before the advisor had another chance to sit up.

 

"Mine." The way Noctis growled into his ear before biting down into his neck should not have turned him on so much but Ignis was weak to a certain temptation. Having the Prince (technically _King_ ) in his lap, wrapped up in his arms and marking him with his teeth, felt like an intoxicating drug he knew he would never be able to stop abusing.

 

Beside them, the two could hear the wet sounds of the lube being squeezed out of the bottle and then a soft, high-pitched gasp that undeniably belonged to Prompto. Noctis tilted his head back to watch Gladio's thick fingers disappear into Prompto and his mouth fell open when Ignis' teeth scraped against the sensitive parts of his neck. He couldn't stop his hips from grinding into Ignis' thigh, gasping when he felt the hard cock brushing against him, wanting it inside him as soon as possible.

 

"Lube." Noctis reached over and smacked Gladio in the side to get his attention, his patience running out at rapid speeds once Ignis grabbed his hips and started rubbing their cocks together with slow grinds. "Lube, now." Noct demanded through clenched teeth, repeatedly tapping Gladio on the arm until his Shield stopped sucking on Prompto's chest long enough to sit up and glare at him.

 

"Alright, alright. Shut up." Gladio grumbled and tossed the half-open lube bottle at Noct, who grunted in both acknowledgement and out of pleasure as Ignis lapped at his neck and nipped at his chin.

 

While Noctis was busy wetting his hand with enough lube to finger himself and coat Iggy's dick, Prompto was pretty much in sensory overload. He could feel his legs shaking and he jerked every time Gladio's fingers grazed his prostate. Son of a bitch was teasing him and Prompto would yell at him if he could even form a coherent sentence, too overwhelmed with want and feeling too hot and sweaty.

 

"Gladdy... Gla- _addy!_ Oh fuck, fuck me, please," Prompto worried his bottom lip and tossed his head back on the pillow as Gladio ran his tongue along the underside of his painfully hard dick. "Oh, fuck! G-Gladio, I can't! I can't, I-I'm gonna come!" Prompto whined and dug his fingers into the bedsheets. Every inch of his muscles felt tense and he couldn't contain the full-body shivers that violently shook him once Gladio pressed down on his prostate and immediately pulled away.

 

The bed springs squeaking and the mattress bouncing caught his attention and Prompto lifted his head and focused long enough to watch Noctis fuck himself on Ignis' dick. Watching Noctis fucking _smile_ while he moaned and basically used Ignis like a toy sent a surge of jealousy and frustration through him.

 

"Come **on** , Gladio! Noct's basically coming all over Ignis!" Prompto whined loudly and squirmed until Gladio finally got the message and pulled away, though Prompto whined again when those fingers pulled out of him.

 

Gladio grumbled something to himself, light-heartedly Prompto knew because he was smiling and looking at him with that glint in his eye, and Prompto could feel his heart racing as he grabbed his legs and wrapped them around his waist. He could see and feel Gladio's hard cock on his thigh, a smear of pre-cum glistening on his leg, and he wondered if he was physically vibrating from the excitement because all of the feeling was going into his dick and a little in his ass.

 

Noctis, meanwhile, was lost in the throes of pleasure. His thighs and legs were burning from moving himself on Iggy's cock, he was so sweaty and hot, he couldn't think clearly; but he felt so damn good he couldn't give a shit. His hands rested on top of Ignis' where he was gripping Noct's hips and letting out those breathy little moans that Noctis found so endearing. Their fingers tangled together and blue and green eyes locked together for a few seconds before Noctis fell forward and smashed his lips against his advisor's. It was messy and uncoordinated but it sent shocks down his spine and it felt good to just kiss Ignis.

 

A shrill, high-pitched yet breathy cry from the other side of the bed pulled the two apart. They both looked over, whilst keeping a steady grinding rhythm, to watch Gladio's cock disappear inside Prompto. The blond's eyes were shut tight and he was shaking but his mouth was open and moans of pleasure were coming out whether he meant to or not. All three of them loved to tease Prompto before sex just so they could watch him come apart in their hands. It felt intoxicating to watch someone be reduced to sounds and half-finished sentences just by touch and words. Even now, watching Prompto swear and jerk when Gladio slammed back into him sent shivers down Noctis and Ignis' spines.

 

Ignis' fingers tightened on Noct's hips and the teeth came back to bite down on his neck, drawing Noctis' attention away from the show right in front of him. Fuck, he was right on the edge, he wanted to come so bad. He wanted Ignis to fuck him until he came hard enough to see white. He wanted to come so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

 

"Ig-Iggy! Almost, almost there, yes yesyesyes oh fuck!" Noctis babbled, his moans becoming more high-pitched the longer he went. Ignis' long fingers wrapped around Noct's cock and only had to pump three times until Noctis was coming. He came so hard that he froze and couldn't move while Ignis jerked and fucked him through his intense orgasm. He thought he was saying someone's name, probably Ignis', but he could have been babbling in another language for all he knew.

 

Ignis grunted as Noctis clenched down hard around him, keeping his orgasm at bay for the moment. He only let go of Noct's cock when his prince relaxed, nearly boneless, and had to catch him so he didn't fall and hurt one of them. His hand was sticky from come but that was the least of their problems at the moment. Ignis was still hard and close to orgasm but Noctis was half-asleep already. 

Ignis affectionately ran his clean fingers through Noct's sweaty locks and pulled him in close, cooing at him under his breath and telling him how good he looked, how peaceful and beautiful he was. He could feel Noct's raving heart calming slowly where their chests were pressed together, but he couldn't tell if Noctis had fallen asleep just yet.

 

Amazingly, Ignis had forgotten about the escapades of his other two lovers until Prompto was crying out loud enough to shake him out of his daze. Prompto's eyes were wide and watery, tears streaming down his face to match the drool running down his chin. When Gladio and Prompto had sex, it was usually rough, fast, and overwhelming. Ignis could feel his cock throb just watching them. He loved tender sex like the type he and Noctis usually preferred, but even he could admit that he wanted that rough treatment from time to time. Watching Gladio's large cock ram into Prompto's tight hole made Ignis' face flush but he hid it in Noct's dark locks.

 

A few more thrusts and Prompto came untouched, body jerking as his cock shot white ropes of come all over his own torso. Gladio fucked him through it until Prompto went boneless, eyes drooping like he'd been drugged or was half-awake, covered in sweat and fluids. But he had a happy little grin on his face and Ignis was pretty sure that if he had the mental capacity at the moment, he would probably be talking about how much he loved Gladio's cock.

 

Gladio pulled out and Ignis noticed he was still hard, and shimmering from the lube and his precum. Ignis carefully rearranged the peacefully sleeping Noctis on the bed while Gladio did the same to Prompto, who was quickly falling asleep, until the two were resting beside each other. They both instantly reached for each other, wanting the heat and comfort from another lover.

 

Ignis carefully moved around the two until he was against Gladio, shivering with want when he could feel Gladio's hard cock pressed against him.

 

"Wanna help out?" Gladio's rough voice in his ear made his body warm and Ignis had to stop for a moment to think on what Gladio had just said. 

 

"Only if you do the same." He murmured, grabbing Gladio's wrist and bringing his hand down to his dick, gasping softly when Gladio's fingers wrapped around him and gently squeezed.

"Turn around." Ignis only followed the order once Gladio's hand pulled away, turning over so his back was against his chest. His fingers came back and very slowly ran up and down the length of Ignis' cock. "Grab the lube." Gladio bit at Ignis' earlobe after giving the command, which Ignis carried out with a slightly shaky hand. He had to move Prompto's arm to grab the tube but he wasn't too worried on waking him up.

 

"Take some and put it between your thighs." Ignis squeezed a small amount of lube into his palm, reminding himself to pick up another bottle the next time they had the opportunity and to ration out this remaining bottle. His reached down, brushing against Gladio's hand still wrapped around him, and covered his inner thighs with lubricant. Ignis panted and moaned softly at the stimulation of Gladio's hands on him and spreading the lube on his body.

 

He could feel Gladio using his other hand to maneuver his cock until he felt him push through his thighs and start up a rhythm of thrusting. Ignis could feel Gladio's stubble against his shoulder and his warm breath against the back of his neck as he fucked his thighs. They were being relatively quiet but the wet sounds of Gladio's cock thrusting in between his thighs and his free hand jerking him to orgasm was more erotic than it should have been.

 

Ignis' orgasm caught him off guard. He was so busy listening to their sounds and focusing on all of the sensations on his body and didn't register the feeling of completion until it peaked and he tensed up. His body jerked as Gladio fucked harder and suddenly his thighs were warm and wet with white streaks of come, both his and Gladio's. When he looked down at the mess, he winced initially but he couldn't deny that it was so enticing to see his come all over Gladio's hand and the messy aftermath of Gladio all over his legs.

 

The messy hand pulled back and Ignis could hear, through the dull haze of his pleasure, the unmistakable sound of Gladio lapping up Ignis' come on his fingers. He was too exhausted to turn around to see what he was doing or even get up to get a rag and it seemed Gladio felt the same. His big arms wrapped tight around Ignis' mid section and pulled him in close, a content sound similar to a purr coming from him.

 

"I get the shower first in the morning." Ignis muttered before he fell asleep, feeling Gladio's rumbling chest and his breath against his back as he laughed before he succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm posting this late at night so there are of course grammar errors that i will get back to in the future. love y'all :)


	20. Day 20: Double Penetration (Noctis/Gladio/Ignis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis walks in on Noctis and Gladio and soon the situation takes a turn for the better.

It took Ignis the short walk from the door to the kitchen to register the sound of bed springs violently squeaking and high-pitched moaning coming from the bedroom.

 

To be fair, those were sounds that should have been unusual, maybe even disturbing, to Ignis but he wondered briefly if it was strange that he was more curious on what Noctis was doing in the bedroom than wondering if he should step out to let him 'finish'. Their relationship had become a strange amalgamation that Ignis couldn't decipher at the moment. They had been more like brothers when they were kids but as they got older, and puberty had hit both of them, their feelings blended into an odd tangled mess that seemingly neither of them could figure out.

 

Both Ignis and Noctis knew of their feelings, had even acted on them a number of times in the kitchen, the couch, in the bedroom. They'd shared passionate kisses when they were alone in the apartment or even alone in the Citadel, but none of them had said a word on what their true feelings were. It was like, if one of them said anything, it would make it _real _and maybe they weren't ready for that.__

__

__Ignis sighed and the incessant squeaking knocked him out of his confusing stupor. Now it was definitely curiosity. Whatever Noctis was doing in there, Ignis wanted in on it. He wanted the stress of the day to just go away and he knew Noctis would go exactly that._ _

__

__Ignis dropped his bag on the couch and threw his jacket beside it, following Noct's moans and the sound of the bed knocking against the wall and the wet sounds. Wait a moment..._ _

__

__The bedroom door was open just a sliver and Ignis could clearly hear the melodic sounds of Noctis' pleasure coming just from inside. Standing this close, he could also hear deep grunting and the unmistakable sound of someone's hips slamming into another's. He wasn't sure on what he was supposed to feel on it; Noctis and him hadn't established a relationship but there was no denying that there was _something_ there. _ _

__

__Ignis hesitated right outside the door. He could just peek in and maybe Noctis and whoever else was in there wouldn't notice him but it still felt wrong to invade Noct's privacy like this. But he was the Prince's advisor, it was part of his job to oversee Noct's decisions and watch over him, as he'd promised the King years before. Granted, he didn't think King Regis would want him to be involved in the sexual portions of his son's life but, well, just because they were magic didn't mean they were psychic too._ _

__

__Ignis took a breath and very gently pressed on the door until he could poke his head in, eyes widening nearly comically at the sight in front of him._ _

__

__Noctis was flushed, cheeks red and covered in tears and drool. His hair was a mess, sticking to his face and straying this way and that. His mouth hung open and an endless stream of moaning and pathetic whining poured out, his eyes dark and dilated and Ignis was half sure that he was looking right at him but he couldn't actually see him. His body was covered in sweat, purple bruises dotting his skin in random places, and his body jerked each time Gladio slammed into him._ _

__

__Gladio._ _

__

__Ignis almost didn't notice Gladio he was so focused on how Noct looked. Now he could clearly see the Shield holding onto Noct's hips as he thrusted hard enough to knock the bedframe against the wall. Ignis didn't know how to feel, but he couldn't stop watching. There was something about the way Noct's body jerked and twitched in pleasure and how _ruined_ he sounded. And there was something so alluring about watching Gladio's muscles tense and his fingers dug into the meat of Noctis' hips._ _

__

__Either he had made an unintentional noise or Gladio had finally developed a sense of self-awareness, because all of a sudden Gladio's amber eyes locked onto Ignis' green ones and all movement ceased, except for Noctis' writhing and whining. Ignis thought that he could even see Gladio's face pale._ _

__

__"Ig-Iggy!" Gladio sputtered, obviously trying to come up with a way to explain their predicament. Ignis still couldn't pinpoint his exact feelings on the matter, but he would be very interested to hear the 'point-A-to-point-B'._ _

__

__He stepped forward, mouth open and ready to ask questions, when he stepped in something squishy. Ignis looked down, wincing already at just the _thought_ of what it could be, but he was perplexed to see something pink coating his shoe. Right next to the pink puddle staining the carpet (he was already dreading having to clean that up) was a bottle that was half-full of the stuff. The glass shape was identical to Noct's potion bottles and Ignis was sighing in exasperation as he bent down to pick it up._ _

__

__"Noctis," Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose and fixed the dazed Prince with a stern look. "We've already discussed this."_ _

__

__Noctis blinked sluggishly and at least tried to compose himself, though he had no qualms with being completely naked and a cock still inside him while Ignis was right in front of him. " 'm forgot." He mumbled, and Ignis could see how out of it he really was when he looked up at him. Ignis was pretty sure that he could hold up four fingers and Noctis would say he had six._ _

__

__It was then that Ignis remembered that Gladio was still in the room (and _in_ someone) and of course the Shield was looking at him like Ignis had grown a second head. _ _

__

__"Gladio," Ignis started, deciding to start slow in his explanation. "What did you do after your training with Noct?"_ _

__

__Gladio's mouth opened and closed, similar to a fish out of water, before he regained part of his senses and pulled out of Noctis. The Prince whined but Ignis could see Gladio's erection going soft (and Ignis tried to will away the blush at seeing the size of Gladiolus' cock) and Gladio reached for one of the blankets to at least cover his crotch and Noct's ass. Pillow Princess was too out of it to really respond but they would get to that in a minute._ _

__

__"I gave him a ride back here." Gladio, Shiva bless him, was at least willing to cooperate and explain. Even when he wasn't wearing underwear and the room still smelled of sex._ _

__

__"He was all bruised up from training and he said he was gonna take an elixir. Next thing I know, he's bursting into the living room, sweating up a storm and trying to pull off my pants." Ignis saw the way Gladio's eyes shifted from one thing to another; from Ignis to Noctis to the carpet to the bottle still in Ignis' hand._ _

__

__"And then... one thing led to another, I guess. The last coherent thought I had was... everything was _hot_. Like, temperature hot. I felt it when I touched him and then all of a sudden it was..." Gladio trailed off and, looking closer now, Ignis could see the way his amber colored eyes were a darker shade and Ignis tried to stifle the shiver that ran down his spine when Gladio looked at him with that dazed look on his face. Think about those wet dreams later, Ignis..._ _

__

__Ignis could understand it, though. Just holding the bottle made his skin tingle and he was starting to feel the warmth encompassing his body, starting from his stomach and crawling up his spine. Ignis hastily set the bottle down on the nearby wardrobe, taking a deep breath to calm himself and keep his urges at bay._ _

__

__Noctis, apparently tired of being ignored and tired of nobody touching him, whined and pushed himself up with his arms. Ignis was admittedly a little impressed; even though it was a small act, Noctis still looked boneless and he could see his arms struggling to hold himself up. The glare he was recieving was hardly intimidating either, what with the drool still on Noct's cheeks and how he looked like he was looking at the wall behind Ignis rather than the man himself._ _

__

__Ignis couldn't help but lean down and lay the back of his hand on Noct's forehead, the heat radiating off his skin before Ignis could even touch him. Noct leaned into the touch with a soft, needy sound, eyelids fluttering shut. He was hot, dazed, and most likely still high on the effects of whatever concoction he had messily prepared._ _

__

__"Noct is still working on creating potions and elixirs," Ignis started to explain, straightening up again and ignoring the dejected sound Noctis made. "He's done this before. I suspect whatever he used for this batch didn't mix will with his magic." Ignis could still semi-fondly remember the last time Noctis had done this, albeit with a much smaller dose, and spent an evening on the couch trying to fuck the chemicals out of them both._ _

__

__Ignis got to unbuttoning his shirt and Gladio stiffened. "Iggy? What are you doing?" The advisor had already shucked off his shirt and was working on his belt, which gave Gladio enough time to admire Ignis' frame. All that training must have paid off; it felt like all of a sudden Iggy wasn't a thin, diplomat. He was a fully fledged Crownsguardmen and Gladio felt a shudder of arousal when Ignis looked up at him with those deep emerald colored eyes. Fuck, when did Iggy get so attractive?_ _

__

__"Well, as I said, this isn't the first time Noct's done this. And considering he drank about half the bottle, he still has it in his system. If you're not opposed to it," Ignis crawled onto the open space on the bed, beside Noctis, and looked Gladio in the eye, his emeralds twinkling with a hint of mischief that Gladio never noticed before._ _

__

__"I'd like to help."_ _

__

__~~~_ _

__

__Noctis' melodious cries of pleasure muffled out the sounds of Ignis sucking on his neck and Gladio's hips slamming against his smaller body. There was too much stimulation and yet not enough for Noct's chemical-confused body. Ignis' canines marking wet, pink, soon-to-be bruises sent trills of pleasure through him, a feeling he could only compare to electrocution but the good kind that made your toes curl and your neck bend for more._ _

__

__And Gladio. **Fuck** , that _dick_. Gladio wasn't Ignis, he still had a ways to go before he could be Ignis, but the way his cock slammed into him, stretching him out with each thrust, was unbelievably good. Noctis had seen the outline of that dick plenty of times during training and only got glimpses in the shower but Gods, he wanted the opportunity to _have_ it._ _

__

__Granted, this wasn't what he had in mind but he'll take it. He honestly hadn't meant to accidentally drug himself or whatever; maybe he'd mixed up the elixir wrong or something but he also maybe shouldn't have drank it even when he doubted his own magic. He did make a note in the back of his lust-addled mind to remember what he did to that elixir but he instantly forgot the mental reminder when Gladio's cock rammed right into his prostate and he saw white._ _

__

__But he couldn't reach that frustrating peak of pleasure. His torso and hips were dripping with both his and Gladio's come (he'd lost track of how long they'd been going before Ignis had shown up) and he'd had some of the strongest orgasms he could remember having but now he felt like he was stuck in a never-ending loop of almost coming and then suddenly stopping once he reached that peak. Noct didn't know what suddenly happened but all he could think about was coming, he _just wanted to fucking come_._ _

__

__Noct whined pathetically and dropped his head back onto the pillows, hips bucking uncontrollably in an attempt to get some sort of stimulation to make himself come. He wanted to use his hands, wanted so badly wrap his fingers around his dick, but his arms felt boneless and he couldn't ask Iggy or Gladio to do it when he could barely comprehend words at all._ _

__

__"C-Can't... need to-ohh _fuck_ me," Noctis tried in a vain attempt to get one of them to understand but he felt so fucked out of his mind; it was nothing but a constant stream of _more, yes, harder, fuck me fuck me fuck me__ _

__

__He whined again, his voice reaching another high octave when Gladio struck that spot in him again, making his body twitch and nearly dislodging Ignis from where he was nibbling at Noct's chest. It took a tremendous amount of effort on his part but his fingers twitched and moved until he could grab onto Ignis' free hand resting on the bedspread. Noct had just enough strength to squeeze Ignis' fingers, enough to get his attention so he'd finally look up from where he was focused on marking up Noct's body._ _

__

__"What do you need, Noct?" Ignis couldn't have sound any sexier if he tried. Noctis opened his mouth to answer, to say anything, but all that came out was a choked moan and his body twitched again._ _

__

__Thankfully, all the years of being together and their recent sexual escapades made Noctis like a large-print book to Ignis. He could see the desperation in Noct's watery blue eyes, how he shook in anticipation and want. Noct needed more. He needed Ignis._ _

__

__"Gladio, wait." Ignis commanded and Gladio's thrust slowed to a stop, though Ignis could see how much he wanted to continue in the way he gripped Noct's hips. Those were gonna be bruises tomorrow._ _

__

__"What, Iggy?" Sweat made Gladio's muscles shimmer and Ignis felt a sudden need to jump him and he had to urgently suppress his wants. For now._ _

__

__"He needs more stimulation, otherwise we'll be here all night." Ignis' eyes trailed over to the discarded lube bottle, still open and faintly dripping into the cap, and he was suddenly struck with an idea that made his spine tingle._ _

__

__"He needs both of us." He grabbed the bottle, fingers dipping into the cap as to not waste the lubricant, and wrapped his fingers around his cock. Ignis had to focus hard to just lube himself up, resist the temptation to make himself come like he so badly wanted._ _

__"You think we'll both fit?" Gladio questioned, already looking excited at the thought. No doubt the effects of the elixir were coursing through Gladio and perhaps this would finally bring them all to satisfaction._ _

__

__"If we're careful. And patient." Ignis fixed them both with a look, even though Noctis looked completely out of it and was probably not even paying attention._ _

__

__It took some careful rearranging, and ignoring Noctis' pathetic moaning when Gladio slipped out of him for the few minutes it took them to prepare. It ended up with Gladio laying back and holding Noctis to him, back to chest. He had to shove his dick back inside Noct just to get him to stop whining and moving and they were also trying to stretch him out to be able to take Ignis._ _

__

__With a bit more lube, Ignis very gently pushed his fingers in alongside Gladio's dick. Noctis moaned even louder at the extra stretch and Ignis swallowed hard, his other free hand holding his own cock to try to hold out for just a little longer. Noctis felt so hot, he could only imagine how it was going to feel around his cock._ _

__

__"Are you ready, Noct?" Ignis made Noctis look at him, accidentally smearing precome on his chin but he doubted that Noctis would notice what with the mess already covering him. Ignis had to wait until Noct's eyes could focus on him and he asked him once more, finally receiving an answer in the form of a weak nod but his eyes spoke loud enough for no words. He wanted it all, he wanted as much as he could take and _more_._ _

__

__"Gladio, hold him." Gladio, a part of him _really_ starting to like the advisor's way of taking control in the bedroom, held Noct's legs apart for Ignis to settle in the middle of them. _ _

__

__Ignis took a breath, holding his cock right against Noct's hole and brushing against Gladio's cock, before very gently pushing inside. It was a true test of patience and self-restraint; Noctis felt so hot and inviting and feeling Gladio's cock beside his own added extra stimulation that Ignis had no idea felt so good._ _

__Noctis threw his head back against Gladio's shoulder once Ignis slid home. He felt so hot, everything was so hot. So much, he was so full, it felt so good. So good, so good. He wasn't sure if he was saying this outloud or not but he didn't care, he felt too amazing to care about anything else. The Empire could fucking attack them right now and Noctis wouldn't care as long as Gladio and Ignis were fucking him._ _

__

__"Holy shit, Iggy." Gladio breathed out, sounding like someone punched him in the gut. "Holy _fucking _shit. Iggy, you're a fuckin' genius. Holy fuck." Gladio's hips flexed and Ignis choked on a moan at how that little movement felt.___ _

____ _ _

____"Gladio... I, need you to-" Ignis bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on not coming so fast. He didn't know if he'll ever get this opportunity again, didn't know where the three of them were going to stand when this was all over, but he didn't want it to end so quickly. Everything felt so amazing; a rush of adrenaline and pleasure combining together to make every part of his body feel good._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Gladio, thank the Astrals, understood what Ignis was going for and finally started to move his hips. Noctis gasped and tried to tighten around both of them but he was too stretched out to do so. His mind was completely blank except for the overwhelming pleasure and the absolute feeling of being so full. He could just make out Ignis' figure through his bleariness and the tears streaking down his face and he wanted to reach out to him, pull him close and kiss him. But he could barely _think_ a full sentence, let alone move his arms._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Noctis' moans shifted pitch until it sounded nothing like him, too debauched and broken sounding to be anything like him. It just felt so good, he could finally feel himself getting closer to that peak. Every part of his body was tense and loose at the same time and he felt a whirlwind of emotions for his lovers. Lovers? Conversation for another time, Noct._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The constant pressure against his prostate increased tenfold when Ignis arched his hips just slightly and Noctis cried out something akin to his name. Fuck, he was so close. This was what he wanted; the heat, the feeling, the pressure. All of it, all of it felt so overwhelming but nothing like he'd ever felt before._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"O-oh f-fuck me! Ig-Iggy! Nnn- Gladdy!" Tears, drool, sweat, and come made Noctis look a mess but the pure look of pleasure on his face was intoxicating to watch. "Gon-Gonna come. Can't-AH! Can't take-"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Noct's vision went pure white as he finally came with a silent scream, his whole body tingling with his nerves lighting on fire. Very faintly, through the haze of pleasure, he could hear the groans and grunts of his lovers finishing and felt the heat of them inside him, coating him in even more warmth._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Ignis very gently pulled out of Noctis, captivated by how stretched out his hole was and how white come dripped and coated Gladio's cock. Gods, he looked like a delicious mess that Ignis wanted so much more of. But, all three of them were exhausted and filthy. And Noctis had blacked out for the moment, understandable considering the circumstances and how long they'd had to have been going before Ignis arrived._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The advisor moved off to the side, watching Gladio carefully and slowly pull his deflating cock out of Noct's limp body. It took some rearranging for the three of them to move Noct's body and for the two older men to have room to lay down. Thankfully, Noct's bed was big enough for a few people to lay down; benefits of being the prince._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Ignis heaved a deep sigh, curled up on his side next to Noctis. The effects of the elixir had to have worn out by now. Noctis was in deep sleep, but Ignis winced at just how filthy he was. But, at the same time, he looked positively delectable, like Ignis couldn't get enough of him. Hm, maybe he was wrong about that elixir._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Regardless, they were all covered in sweat and other fluids and needed to be cleaned before anything else. As Ignis was sitting up to get a rag from the bathroom, a hand shot out from over Noct's side and wrapped around his hip._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Where do you think you're going?" Gladio's rough voice was raspy in the aftermath of sex but he looked as exhausted as Ignis felt._ _ _ _

____"We need to clean up, Gladio. I'm not sleeping covered in filth." Ignis responded and tried to get up again, foiled by Gladio's strength holding him down._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Later, Iggy. You should sleep. Take care of it later."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Ignis knew he would regret later when he woke up feeling sticky and sore and far too hot for his liking. But the thought of falling asleep curled up with them seemed too good to pass up._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He tried to ignore Gladio's tired but smug grin as he settled back down, arm wrapping around Noct's waist and fingers interlacing with Gladio's free hand._ _ _ _

____" _You'll_ take care of it later, then."_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, it's been a year and this still isn't done haha whoops
> 
> anyway, i've been dealing with a lot of stress and schoolwork but i'm trying as hard as possible to get these chapters out as soon as i can after they've been edited and looked over. i truly appreciate you guys sticking by me and continuing to read this and comment, they really keep me going to create more. thanks again guys!


End file.
